


Aftermath

by alfiezedd



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfiezedd/pseuds/alfiezedd
Summary: "It was a dangerous game they were playing, a game they had played many times before."





	1. Chapter 1

Geri had a feeling it was going to be one of those days where everyone and everything was out to get her. Monty had been up throughout the night with nightmares, after trying and failing to get him to sleep in his own bed he ended up in hers wriggling all night long whilst Christian slept right through it. After successfully managing to get back to sleep, the sound of Christians phone ringing on the bedside table at 6 in the morning had her yet again wide awake and wanting to scream into her pillow. Rather than lay in bed and have time to stress over what was happening later that day, Geri quietly got out of bed soon after Christian whilst managing not to wake the young boy who's limbs stretched out far and wide across the king size bed. 

A couple hours later Geri was trying to get ready to leave for rehearsals whilst making sure Bluebell and Monty had their breakfast and were set for the day. As soon as Christian walked into the kitchen she could feel the mood in the room change. Over the last few weeks the tension between she and Christian had been mounting, Mel's wild revelation the creator of the mess they had found herself in. Not even bothering to look up she carried on buttering Bluebells toast before handing it over to her daughter, she could feel Christian's eyes burning into the side of her head as he took a seat across from her at the kitchen diner. 

"Has anybody seen my car keys?" Geri asked, placing her handbag over her shoulder whilst lifting up a pile of paperwork on the kitchen worktop in the hopes of them appearing. Looking round at the sound of jingling, Christian held the car keys out on one finger but as soon as Geri reached out for them he pulled his hand back stopping her from taking them. 

"Do you really have to go today?" Geri just about managed to stop herself from groaning in frustration. 

"I can't just not go to rehearsals. Do you not realise how many paparazzi there are outside the dance studio? They would have a field day. All over the front of magazines 'Mel B' s first day back and Geri is a no show'. You're the one that's worried about all the bad publicity Christian. I've given out a statement to try to shut everything down for goodness sake." The red head was trying to keep her cool in front of Bluebell and Monty but judging by their faces they could tell she wasn't in the best of moods. 

"Mum? Could you say hi to Auntie Mel from me please?" Before Christian could make any kind of remark regarding Mel, Geri answered her daughter whilst leaning over the counter and taking the car keys from her husband's hand. 

"Of course I will sweetheart. How's about I ask everyone round tomorrow for dinner? I know you like seeing the other kids too and it'll be good to spend time together." Excitedly nodding her head, Geri couldn't help but chuckle at her daughters enthusiasm. 

"That sounds amazing! Can I make a cake for everyone? I'll even tidy up after myself! Pretty please Mama." Playing with her daughters curls, Geri felt guilty. The arguing between she and Christian had been picked up on by Bluebell, despite the fake smile she had been walking about with for the past few weeks it hadn't been doing its job very well. Geri could remember from her own childhood the arguing that went on between her own mother and father, she knew she had to try and fix the problem between her and Christian but right now she just couldn't bring herself to even start to talk about what went on between her and Mel, twenty years on the subject was still so raw. 

"Of course you can make a cake sweetheart, I've got to go now or else I'll be late. Be good for Christian, just text me if you need anything." A quick kiss for both Bluebell and Monty, Geri made her way to the front door completely ignoring Christian as she swiped her keys from the table on the way past. Hearing footsteps following her, Geri closed her eyes and took a deep breath to control herself before turning around to face Christian who was hot on her heels. 

"So you just invite everyone round without asking me first? As if I want to be sat across the table from her whilst she sits there all smug. All she did in that interview was try to humiliate us both and now you want to invite her round for dinner!" The more Christian spoke, the angrier he got. It seemed as though lately it was the only expression he wore on his face around her, the anger just surrounded him constantly. 

"I can't just not invite Mel and everyone else, that would be rude and Bluebell wants her here. Look, I don't have time for this right now after you holding my keys hostage like a two year old. I'll see you later." Geri's tone of voice was completely dismissive, thinking twice about kissing him, she turned around walked out the front door without looking back. 

G/M/G/M/G/M

Arriving at the dance studio, she checked the time and was glad to see she was actually 10 minutes early despite being held up. Geri had driven to the studio on auto pilot. Although she had spoken to Mel through text actually seeing her in person was a completely different thing all together, she wasn’t sure how Mel would react to her today. The first text she received from Mel saying she had admitted on Piers Morgan they had slept together actually made her choke on the wine she had been drinking at the time. Of course she knew Mel liked to say things for shock value now and again, Geri couldn't believe she would out them like that and on TV for everyone to see made it ten times worse. 

Looking back Geri realises she probably shouldn't have finished the bottle of wine she was drinking before writing a reply. The words humiliating and embarrassing were included, not the best choice of words she could have used. The texts between them after that had been passive on Mel's side and reserved on Geri's, not the way they normally were that's for sure. After releasing the statement on Mother’s Day denying any relationship, which Christian had insisted on, she had barely heard anything from Mel which was never a good sign. 

Taking a deep breath Geri made sure she had her phone before she hopped out of the car, popping the boot open and her gym bag out of the boot on the way past. Ignoring the flash of the paparazzi's cameras as she made her way to the front door of the building, Geri had to plaster her fake smile on to hide the anxiety that was building up inside her. 

"Hey babe!" Emma's voice dragged her out of her anxiety ridden worries, the blonde appearing and wrapping her arms around her and giving a gentle squeeze. It didn't matter if she hadn't seen her in 2 weeks or 2 hours Emma always had to give her a hug in greeting not that Geri complained, she loved any form of affection. Geri had always wanted a little sister and had found one in Emma the day they had met. 

Geri clung on to Emma, not wanting to let go just yet and the younger women must of understood as she slowly swayed them from side to side. Pulling back Emma could see the stress and worry all over Geri's face. Deciding they needed some privacy away from possible eavesdropping, Emma took Geri's hand and pulled her into the changing rooms. 

"What's wrong darling? Did you and Christian fall out again?" Emma was the only person she had been spoken to about the arguments between she and her husband. Normally Mel would be her first port of call but understandably right now she wasn’t an option. 

With all the media pressure and attention surrounding all the Spice Girls right now she felt bad for involving Emma in her domestic problems but the blonde woman was there for her night or day when she needed someone to cry to. 

"All he wants to do is start arguments with me. He didn't want me to come to rehearsals today, I mean does he think I can avoid having anything to do with Mel? We're going on tour together, of course I'm going to have to spend time with her! Not that Mel wants anything to do with me these days anyway." Emma had to bite her tongue from commenting that Geri sounded more upset about Mel's behaviour towards her than her marital problems. That was a whole other can of worms that she wouldn’t be opening today. 

"Well you're here and that's all that matters, just try to forget about the arguing and have some fun today. I'm sure once you and Mel actually spend some time together it'll all blow over, you just need a little bit time and you’ll be back to normal." Giving Geri's upper arm a comforting squeeze, she looked down at her watch, the other women should have arrived by now. "Let's go see where these slow coaches are." 

Pushing the door open with Emma behind her, Geri was nearly knocked to the ground as she bumped into someone as they were walking in to the changing rooms. Her blonde bandmate managed to catch her but not before she went over her ankle, the sudden stab of pain causing Geri to let out a yelp. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Vaguely recognising the voice, glancing up Geri's eyes swept over the ginger haired women stood in front of her. Unsure of what she was even doing here, her question was answered when Mel B appeared in the doorway.

"Jess? Is everything alright?" Geri couldn't help the jealousy that welled up inside her as she watched Mel's hand automatically take a hold of Jess' as though it was automatic to them. Mel's attention turned to her two bandmates when Geri moaned in pain whilst leaning down to clutch her ankle that now had a pulse of its own. 

"I was coming through the door and I knocked Geri over, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" Mel wasn't sure what to do, her natural response would be to comfort Geri but she didn't know if that would be appreciated. The way things were between them she couldn’t be sure how Geri would react. 

"Does it look okay?" The mixture of stress and pain caused Geri to snap at Jess, the outburst causing Mel to step in and defend the younger women. Melanie C appeared behind Mel and Jess, picking up on the awkward atmosphere she stayed quiet and just watched as the situation unfolded. 

"Jesus Geri it's not like she did it on purpose, it was clearly an accident." Before it could turn into an argument that they didn't need today, Emma stepped in and played the mediator, a role she had been playing for years between the 5 Spice Girls. 

"We need to get an ice pack for your ankle or else it'll get worse. Get changed you two, we won't be long." Pointing at both Mel's, Emma pulled Geri's arm over her shoulder and helped her move past everyone. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

After insisting to Emma she could still dance, the girls were making their way through the dance steps to Say You'll Be There, the most complicated routine in Geri’s opinion. Taking a deep breath, Geri ignored the dull pain and wished the painkillers would kick in soon. Jess was sat at the side watching and tapping her foot along to the music, Geri couldn't help but discreetly roll her eyes as she gave Mel B a thumbs up, it was like watching a love sick puppy. Midway through the routine, the sound of Geri's phone blaring Billie Jean meant everyone stopped, waiting for Geri to answer it. The choreographer made his way to the side to make some changes to his notes, leaving the girls with some privacy. 

"Sorry it's probably Blue." Quickly apologising, Geri gingerly made her way over to her phone. Answering it, she could hear the sound of her food mixer whirling in the background. 

"Have you asked them yet?" Bluebell shouted down the phone nearly deafening her. 

"Stop shouting darling. Turn off the mixer." Geri's request was met, finally being able to hear her daughter properly she answered her original question. 

"I'll ask them once we're done Bluebell, it's been a pretty busy morning honey." The other women shared curious looks between themselves, wondering what Bluebell wanted Geri to ask them. 

"Can you not ask them now Mama, please?" Bluebells stubbornness was definitely not a trait Geri was glad she'd passed on to her daughter. 

"Okay, I'll put you on speaker. They're all here so you can ask them yourself." Putting the phone on loud speaker, Geri gestured for her bandmates to come closer to hear. Emma, Mel and Melanie all shouted a hello down the phone. 

"Mum said earlier about everyone coming round for dinner tomorrow, can everyone please come? Kids too! I'm making a chocolate cake with loads of icing, I might put some sprinkles on but I haven't decided which colour yet. I’ll get Monty to choose once he’s had his bath. Knowing him he’ll probably pick green, like a tractor.” Bluebell was like a miniature version of her mother, the girl could speak for Britain. Geri's eyes instantly looked to Mel who looked unsure of her answer, probably wondering if the invitation was extended to her. 

Melanie and Emma both responded with excited replies of yes leaving only Mel to give her answer. 

"Auntie Mel? Please say you can come, I haven't seen you in foreeeeeever!" Mel laughed at the young girls dramatics, there was no denying she was Geri’s daughter. 

"How could I say no to an invite like that? Of course I'll be there, Angel and Madison will be there too. I can't wait to see you sweetheart." Geri felt her heart flutter at how Mel interacted with her daughter, mouthing 'thank you' to the women she received a smile from the other women. It might have only been a slight curl at the edge of her lips but it meant something to Geri. 

"Okay darling, we have to get back to the dancing. I'll bring home something for lunch so don't eat any rubbish please." Geri had a feeling the last request would go unheard, her daughter was probably half way through a packet of her favourite Haribo’s as they spoke.

"Oh hang on Mummy! Christian says he wants to speak to you." Knowing the man was probably only going to come on the phone to hassle her she quickly replied. 

"Tell him I'll be home in an hour. I've got to go now sweetheart, love you." Hanging up the phone, Geri avoided eye contact with the other women. She could tell they picked up on the fact she was avoiding Christian but nobody said anything instead deciding to ignore the elephant in the room. 

"Right, where were we?" Melanie C clapped her hands together, moving the moment along which Geri was grateful for. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

The final beats of Wannabe echoed in the studio hall, all the women were nearly out of breath after finishing the routine but it didn't stop them gathering into a group huh and jumping up and down with excitement, it was the first time in over 10 years they had danced and sung as a group and it felt great. 

"We have definitely still got it." Melanie C nodded her head proudly, she was the most concerned they wouldn't be able to keep up to their old standards but that worry was washed away today. 

"Well done girls, great work! I think I'll make a few slight changes but that was some great work today. I'll see you all in a few days." Their choreographer seemed pleased with their efforts which only added to their buzz. 

The moment was spoilt for Geri as soon as Jess stood from her seat and approached the group. Emma must have spotted the subconscious change in her expression as she got a sly elbow to her side. 

"Be nice." Emma whispered in her ear, Geri had to stop herself from rolling her eyes for a second time that day. 

"You guys were awesome! There's such a connection between you all, it's amazing to watch. Thanks for inviting me today Mel." Mel's eyes seemed to naturally fix onto Geri at the mention of a connection. The strawberry blonde women's eyes were once again zoned in on Jess' hand which was placed on Mel's forearm, a scowl making its way onto her face. 

"I'm going to go get changed." Geri pointed over her shoulder towards the changing room, not wanting to stand and make chit chat she moved to pick up her gym bag making a hasty exit despite her swollen ankle.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jess looked between the 3 remaining women, a confused look on her face. 

"Just ignore her. She can be a right rude cow sometimes." Mel's reply left Emma with an angry look on her face, not appreciating the bitchy comment aimed at Geri.

"Shut up Mel." Normally Emma didn't get into arguments but she couldn't help but defend Geri, feeling like she was the only person who was on the older women’s side. 

Mel looked slightly taken aback at Emma's response. Before she could reply, the blonde women followed after Geri in picking up her gym back and walking towards the changing rooms leaving only the two Mel's and Jess.

"What's her problem today?" Mel's eyes followed after the blonde in question, looking to Melanie for an answer. 

"I'm not getting involved. Let's just not call each other names, yeah? It'll just end up with people getting upset." Melanie could probably guess what the problem was, the jealousy was radiating from Geri in regards to the touchy feely nature between Mel and Jess and Emma wanted to defend her best friend. It surprised her that Jess hadn't been able to pick up on what was wrong with Geri, 

"It was a joke!" Melanie pulled a face at Mel's protest, knowing there was more of a dig meant towards Geri than a good natured joke like she claimed. 

"Let's just go get changed. It was nice seeing you Jess." Giving the red haired woman a quick hug, Melanie left the two women alone but waited for Mel at the side. 

"I'll only be ten minutes, you can wait in the car if you want." Handing Jess her car keys, the two Mel's gathered their stuff and went to join the two other Spice Girls. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

None of the women spoke as they got changed, Geri couldn't work out why Emma was blatantly ignoring Mel who kept looking over at her. Awkward silences were Geri's worst nightmare, looking over to Melanie she just received a shrug of the shoulders which didn't help much. 

"So what time is best for everyone tomorrow? I've got a doctors appointment at 3 but I should be home for 4 so anytime after that. How's about 5? Is everyone okay with that?" Geri couldn't help but ramble on, feeling the need to fill the silence. 

Looking round at all the women, they all nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Doctors appointment? You never mentioned that earlier, is everything okay?" Despite Melanie being the one to ask the question, both Emma and Mel B stopped what they were doing and looked over at Geri waiting to hear the reply. 

"Just been feeling a little lightheaded lately. I'm sure it's probably nothing." 

"You don't just get lightheaded for no reason Geri.” Mel was looking her up and down as though she could figure out the cause herself, Geri could hear the concern in her voice. 

“It’ll just be lack of sleep, Monty keeps getting up in the night and waking me up.” Mel didn’t look convinced but decided not to cause another argument from sticking her nose in and kept her mouth shut. 

Zipping up her hoody, Geri went to pick up her gym bag but was stopped short by Mel. The younger women lifted the bag and lugged it over her shoulder with little effort. Normally Geri would protest that she was quite capable of carrying her own bag despite her injured ankle but a part of her was secretly glad of having Mel’s attention after being more or less ignored for the last couple months. 

“Can't have you carrying that with a dodgy ankle. C’mon Ginge, get a move on.” Mel waved to the others girls as she left, Emma still not giving her the time of day. Mel made sure to remind herself to text the blonde later, very few people could get an apology out of her but the Spice Girls were among those who could. 

“I’ll message in the group chat later to make sure everyone is still on for tomorrow. Bye girls, love you.” Emma and Mel shared a knowing look as Geri chased after Mel. They both could see soon enough the two women would be back to their old ways.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

As the two women walked side by side, Geri could feel Mel’s eyes looking at her. The painkillers must have started to wear off as the pain in her ankle had returned, trying to hide the grimace on her face obviously wasn’t working very well. Mel’s hand reached out and took a hold of Geri’s, pulling her arm over her shoulder and wrapping her hand around her slim waist. Geri felt her heart begin to race at the feeling of Mel’s hand in her own, it struck Geri that Christian had never been able to evoke the same kind of reaction just from a simple touch. 

Turning her head, Geri’s eyes settled on Mel’s face. Geri had always insisted that the camera never did Mel justice, the younger woman was still the most gorgeous woman on the planet in her eyes and nobody could convince her otherwise. It wasn’t just her physical beauty that captured her attention, Mel truly was beautiful inside and out. 

Finally reaching her car, Mel’s hand released Geri’s much to the latters disappointment. Removing her car keys from her back pocket, Geri took the bag from Mel and placed it in the boot. 

“Are you sure you want me there tomorrow? I don’t want to make it awkward for everyone.” Mel's usual brash demeanour was nowhere to be seen. The dark haired woman was standing in front of Geri twisting her hands in a nervous manner. Geri had expected the cold shoulder from Mel to last a lot longer but she wasn’t about to complain. First and foremost Mel was her best friend, always had been and always would be, the sooner they could get back to normal the better. 

“You know Bluebell would be very upset if you didn’t show up.” Geri chuckled as she opened the car door. Feeling as though she needed to lighten the mood it worked, Mel let out a deep laugh, the kind that reminded Geri of many nights spent together with the girls gossiping on top of a bed when they all lived together. 

“We can’t have that can we? If she’s anything like her mother she’s not someone I’d like to upset.” Mel said, a wink being added at the end for effect. “Sorry, I’d better get going, Jess is waiting in the car.” Before Geri could overthink she leant over and placed a kiss on Mel’s cheek, without looking to see Mel’s reaction she slid into the driver's seat of her car. 

As she drove past Mel who was walking back to her own car, Geri wound down the window. 

“See ya tomorrow Scary!” Geri shouted out the window, tooting the horn as she passed. Mel just shook her head at the ginger women’s antics whilst waving her hand in return.

Mel knew deep down she couldn’t stay mad at Geri for too long, it had always been the same between them. When they first started in the band together the arguments were unbelievably heated but within 10 minutes they were laughing and joking with each other, some things never really changed. Tomorrow would be a real test of her patience, having to put up with Geri’s husband for the afternoon but if it meant keeping Geri and the girls happy then she would do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Approaching the front door was like walking into the lion's den. Mel didn't know how this afternoon would pan out. Thankfully after texting Emma and apologising, the two of them were back on good terms so she didn't have to worry about that anymore. The big worry was Christian, the man certainly wasn't at the top of her favourites list -never had been and never would be- and she was pretty sure it was mutual. 

Ringing the doorbell, Mel took hold of Madison and Angel's hands to get their attention. 

"Remember, best behaviour girls." Mel warned, the last thing she needed were either of the girls misbehaving. Receiving nodding heads in return, Mel leant down and placed a kiss on each of their heads just as the door opened. 

From behind the door Geri appeared, wearing a pale blue sundress and white cardigan with her ginger hair up in a messy bun, sporting no shoes emphasising just how petite she was. Mel could only imagine the look on her face, Geri looked effortlessly breathtaking and she couldn't take her eyes off her. In Mel’s mind she looked just as gorgeous as the first day she met her all those years ago. 

"Hello darling." Geri greeted Mel, leaning over for a quick peck on the cheek, her attention was then drawn to Mel's two youngest daughters. "Hello girls! Gosh I can't believe how big you've gotten since I last saw you both. Come on in, I’ve just put Monty down for a nap but Bluebell and Scarlett are through in the kitchen if you want to go through." After receiving a nod of permission from Mel, the two girls ran off towards Geri's kitchen. 

"Melanie walked round so she's already here, she's in the back garden. Emma text to say that she was just leaving 5 minutes ago so she'll be here soon with the boys.” Geri began to speak as she motioned for Mel to follow after her, the two of them slowly making their way through the house. Mel had to admit, the house was beautifully decorated, not that she expected anything less from Geri. "Bluebell can't wait to see you, all she's talked about today is 'Auntie Mel', I'm starting to think she likes you more than me these days." Just outside the kitchen door, Melanie gently grasped Geri's hand before she could open the door. 

"How was your doctor's appointment?" Geri could hear the worried edge in Mel's voice as she asked the question, 

"It was fine. Nothing serious like I already told you all. No need to worry." Mel knew how terrible at lying the women was, averting her eyes Geri tried to change the subject, a classic tactic by the red head. 

"Melanie will be wondering where we are." Geri tugged her hand, dragging her along. In spite of Geri's protests that her doctors appointment went just fine, Mel knew something was wrong, she would get the truth out of her eventually. She always did.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Much to Mel's relief, Christian hadn't joined the women outside instead he was inside dealing with a work problem on the phone. It was such a beautiful day outside, sitting quietly Mel looked around the table taking in her group of best friends she couldn't believe her luck, over 20 years later they were still in her life and she wouldn't want it any differently. 

Mel's eyes landed on Geri whose head was thrown back as she laughed at some joke Emma had told. The sound was something Mel would never tire of hearing. Seeing Geri so carefree brought a smile to Mel's face, not going unnoticed by Melanie who watched quietly taking everything in. 

"Right, I'll go get dinner. I think we'll just eat outside, it's such a nice afternoon. Does anyone want a glass of wine with dinner?" Geri asked while getting up from her seat. Receiving yes' all round, Emma went to get up to offer to help but was stopped by Geri. 

"The kids can help me take it out. You guys just sit and relax." Just as Geri made it to the back door, Christian appeared. Looking over his wife's shoulder, he could see Mel and the other Spice Girls sat at the garden table. 

"Hey babe." Geri had to stop herself from pulling back as Christian kissed her for the first time in weeks, shocked at the sudden display of affection. A part of Geri knew he was just doing it for show, always wanting to portray a happy family image. 

Carrying on passed Geri, Christian sat in her seat, which happened to be right across from Mel. Geri prayed as she walked to the kitchen that both Mel and Christian would just ignore each other but really she knew it was wishful thinking. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

"So, how's work?" Melanie decided to break the ice so to speak, deciding that discussing Christian's work was a safe topic. 

"Work's fine thank you, got a race this weekend so hopefully get a good result. How's rehearsals going so far?" Christian asked, picking up Geri's glass from the table and taking a sip of the water. 

"Rehearsals are going great, Paul our choreographer seemed happy and Jess came along yesterday and gave us the thumbs up so the feedback so far is quite positive." Emma answered, wishing Geri and the kids would hurry with dinner. The longer Geri was gone, there was more chance of something being said by either Mel or Christian. 

Mel was sitting looking disinterested by Geri's husbands presence, twirling a ring on her finger whilst watching the back door for signs of movement. 

"Oh Geri did actually mention Jess being at rehearsal yesterday. That's the same Jess the papers say is Mel's new girlfriend, isn't it?" Mel's eyes immediately flicked over to Christian who was sitting with a look of innocence about his face. "But then again, not everything that you read in the papers is true." 

Mel had been expecting some sort of dig towards her so she didn't bite. Much to everyone's relief, Geri and the kids appeared each carrying a bowl of various dishes of food before putting them down on the table. 

"I've got no time for a girlfriend at the moment. These girls are the only ones I need in my life just now." Pointing to each of the other Spice Girls and her daughters, Emma and Melanie let out matching 'awws' much to Mel's embarrassment. 

"What's this all about then?" Geri asked, handing out plates to everyone around the table and placing 2 bottles of wine in the middle of the table. 

Bluebell had sat herself between the two Melanie’s, Madison had declared she was going to sit beside Auntie Geri in the kitchen and so that’s how Geri found herself with Mel's youngest daughter on her lap. Beau and Tate sat either side of Emma whilst Scarlett stuck with Melanie. 

“Just Mel being unusually soppy for once. This looks great Geri!” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Emma’s comment whilst digging into the bowls of food. It didn’t go unnoticed by Mel that Geri’s portion wasn’t very big but she refrained from commenting in front of everyone, instead taking note for later. 

Throughout the meal conversation flowed between everyone whilst Christian stayed quiet, clearly not happy he hadn’t been able to rile Mel up like his comment had been aiming to. However he did make a point of taking a hold of Geri’s hand and placing it on the table, clear for everyone to see. 

“Can I go get my cake now?” Bluebell asked while Emma, Melanie, Mel and Geri all stood and started to collect all the dishes and cutlery from round the table.

“I’ll get it sweetheart, I’ll need to get a knife to cut it. How about you take everyone to see the summer house? You can show them your new karaoke machine.” Bluebell didn’t need to be asked twice, grabbing Angel and Scarlett’s hands whilst the others chased after them. 

“Sorry, it’s work again. I won’t be long.” Christian groaned as his phone started ringing, looking to Geri he apologised before getting up from the table and walking back inside. 

Melanie watched as Geri barely even looked at her husband, instead focusing on pouring herself another glass of wine. “That must be quite annoying, Christian having work phoning all the time.” Geri just shrugged her shoulders in response to Melanie, taking a moment before answering.

“I suppose I’m used to it now. It’s hard on Monty when he has to travel with work but we seem to manage. Bluebell helps a lot though, she's such an amazing big sister to Monty. I couldn't ask for two better children.” The women followed after Geri, walking into the kitchen with the plates, stacking them beside the sink for Geri to put in the dishwasher later. Heading over to the fridge, the ginger women pulled Bluebell’s chocolate cake out of the fridge before taking a knife out of the drawer to cut it with. 

“Can you get some plates Emma?” Geri requested, the blonde knowing her way around the kitchen pulled some from a cupboard above the cooker. 

Cutting the cake into slices, Geri portioned out the cake onto the plates and grabbed some spoons. 

“Are you girls okay to carry this out to the garden? I just want to go and quickly check on Monty. Help yourselves to more wine from the fridge. There's ice cream in the freezer too.” Geri said, knowing Christian would be too busy to look in on Monty. 

“Yeah of course, you go on up.” Emma and Melanie nodded their heads.

“I actually need the toilet. I’ll follow you up.” Mel replied, needing an excuse to get Geri on her own. Mel followed Geri up the stairs, noticing the older women was still walking cautiously with her injured ankle. Geri motioned for Mel to carry on to the toilet as she stood outside Monty’s bedroom door. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

“He's gorgeous.” Geri quickly placed her hand over her mouth to stop the yelp of surprise from waking her son. Swirling round to find Mel watching from the doorway, the darker haired women approached quietly to stand beside her, a half hearted scowl being aimed at the younger women. 

“Most definitely gets his good looks from his mother.” Mel whispered, nudging Geri’s side with her elbow and winking. Geri let a little chuckle escape at Mel’s statement, shaking her head at the women's flirtatious ways.

Geri could stand and watch Monty sleep all day. There was something calming about watching your child sleep, looking like an angel, the epitome of innocence. Leaning down to gentle stroke the boys curls, overcome with emotion she couldn’t help the tears that welled us in her eyes.

“Monty keeps having these nightmares, waking up crying and wanting to come and sleep in my bed. I think he’s started to notice something's not right between Christian and I. Just one night I wish Christian would get up and help but he never does, I don't want to nag him because it'll end up in another argument but I'm so bloody tired.” Geri admitted her voice thick with unshed tears, whenever she was around Mel she couldn’t help it, the younger women had a way of getting her to open up without even saying anything. 

For Mel it was rare for her to admit when she was in the wrong but as she listened to Geri she could feel the guilt bubbling up inside her. When she had made the admission to Piers she would be lying if she said she didn’t do it to get a rise out of Geri, part of her still hasn’t forgiven Geri for leaving the band 20 plus years ago and took every opportunity to get back at her but she hadn’t stopped to think about what kind of effect it would have on Geri’s kids. 

“I should have just denied it, I wasn’t thinking about the bigger picture. You know what I’m like, always putting my foot in it.” Mel’s hand softly stroked up and down Geri’s back, allowing the women to let out all her emotions. The sight of Geri crying was one something Mel truly hated, it broke something inside her to see the older women so upset about something she had caused. 

“It was bound to come out eventually, I just didn’t expect Christian to be so distraught and angry about it. I'm sorry I made you out to be a liar, I'm so sorry if I could take it back then I would. You’ve been made out to be a liar and I don’t know what I can do to make up for it. What happened between you and I Mel.. I don’t think he’d ever be able to understand what you mean to me.” Wiping the tears from under her eyes, Geri’s focus moved from her son to Mel, their eyes connecting in the lightly lit room. 

Mel could still see the tears glistening in Geri’s eyes, noticing them flick down towards her own lips. Sensing where this was headed, Mel took a slight step back but let her hand linger on Geri’s waist. Watching Geri’s reaction, she saw a flash of disappointment that quickly disappeared. It was a dangerous game they were playing, a game they had played many times before. 

“What happened at your doctors appointment? And please don’t lie to me when you know you’re absolutely terrible at it, love.” Geri sighed, knowing Mel wasn't going to let it drop any time soon. 

"It's just a kidney infection, I've had them before but this one just wants to dig its heels in." Geri's eyes dropped, not making eye contact with Mel instead choosing to look back at Monty.

"Why couldn't you just say that before? Can they not just give you more antibiotics?" Mel felt confused, not understanding why Geri was being so secretive. 

"It's embarrassing Mel, I starved myself so much that my kidneys hardly work properly. Now they want to test me for diabetes, osteoporosis, all sorts of stuff! And it's self inflicted so I can hardly complain though can I?" Geri's hands rubbed her face in frustration, Mel's hands moved to take a hold of them. 

"Sweetheart, it's not embarrassing. The fact that you managed to overcome a massive eating disorder shows how brave you are. If you want someone to complain to then I'm here, okay? I mean it Geri, whenever you need me I'm right here for you. If you want me to come to any appointments, I’m there." Mel pulled Geri in for a hug, she could feel Geri nodding her head on her shoulder. 

Christian's voice echoed along the outside corridor as he shouted for Geri. Quickly putting some space between them, Geri took a deep breath before Christian barged in waking Monty up in the process. 

"Geri? I'm.." The words died off as Christian noticed Mel was in the room with Geri. The ginger haired woman was bending down to try to get Monty back to sleep, Christians eyes glaring at Mel. The young boy was fussing, Geri knew trying to get him to settle back down was a lost cause, lifting him up onto her waist Monty snuggled into her side. 

“I’ve got to head off to Baku early, they need me to go over some changes before Sunday.” Mel could tell Geri was less than pleased by the look on her face but her band mate didn’t say anything, just continuing to brush Monty’s hair from his forehead.

Christian approached Geri and Monty, completely ignoring Mel who stood awkwardly to the side wanting nothing more than to not be in the man's presence. Lifting Monty from Geri’s arms, Christian placed a kiss on his son's head before leaning in to kiss Geri. The woman turned her head at the last second, the kiss landing on her cheek. Taking Monty back, Geri passed her son to Mel.

“Can you take Monty downstairs? I’ll only be a minute.” Geri’s tone of voice suggested Christian was about to be on the receiving end of some harsh words from his wife, something which Mel was secretly disappointed she wouldn’t be witnessing. 

“Let's go show Auntie Emma and Melanie that handsome smile, shall we?” Mel said as she tickled Monty’s stomach causing the young boy to giggle and squirm. Closing the door behind her as she left Geri and her Christian, Mel’s thoughts drifted back to just moments ago when Geri looked set to lean in and kiss her. 

There were so many reasons why it was a bad idea and yet she could help the niggling feeling of regret at not just letting it happen. Mel didn’t know if she would be able to resist if the opportunity arose again, she couldn’t help but wonder whether Geri was doing it because she was seeking affection that she wasn’t getting from her husband or if there was still a lingering attraction, it was all so complicated and confusing to Mel. It was a question she didn’t know if she even wanted to know the answer too.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

“Look who’s come to join us!” Mel announced their presence, Monty laughing as she lifted him up in the air. Taking Geri’s seat at the table, the young boy sat in her lap twisting around so he could watch Mel make silly faces.

“There no denying he’s Geri’s with a laugh like that! Speak of the devil.” Emma commented, Geri appeared sitting down next to Mel and placing her arm over the back of the women’s chair. 

Geri’s whole demeanour changed as soon as she sat down, her body relaxed watching Monty giggling on Mel’s lap. 

“That was quick.” Mel commented while Emma and Melanie carried on talking amongst themselves. 

“There wasn’t really much to say.” Was all Mel got in response. Geri’s attention turned towards the faint sounds of music she could hear coming from the summer house at the bottom of the garden. “Can anyone else hear Spice Up Your Life?” Geri asked, laughing at the kids choice of music for karaoke. 

“We can’t have them showing us up, let's show them how it’s really done!” Emma declared, pulling Melanie up to her feet. Geri downed the remainder of the wine that was left in her glass, following after the other Spice Girls leaving Mel to trail behind with Monty. 

“Oh Victoria sent an email by the way, remind me to show it to you all after.” The four women carried on to chatting away as they made their way to the summer house to show their kids just what their mums could do.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Christian had appeared midway through them singing Stop, saying goodbye to Bluebell and Monty, Geri seemed angry but stayed quiet. After phoning Jade to pick them up, Emma had left a while ago with the boys, the blonde had to bribe them with sweets and the promise they would arrange another day to come over to spend time with the other Spice kids. 

Everyone had moved to the living room but it was beginning to look like Melanie might have to go down the same route of bribery with Scarlett who wasn’t happy at being made to leave. “How’s about I text your mum later and we can sort out a sleepover? But only if you listen to your mum, okay?” Geri interjected, seeing the signs of frustration beginning to show on Melanie who had been trying to get Scarlett ready to leave for over 10 minutes, Melanie giving Geri a smile in thanks.

Scarlett scurried through to the kitchen to collect her shoes and jacket Melanie shaking her head at her daughters antics. Bluebell, Monty, Angel and Madison were all sat on the couch engrossed in a photo album Geri had dragged out that was filled with pictures of the Spice Girls, Geri had to make sure it was one of the more tame albums she had made before giving it to the girls to look through. 

"Thanks for having us over, as you can probably tell Scarlett had a great time. I'm sure she'll be on the phone later to sort out a sleepover. Don't have too much fun without me." Hugging both Mel and Geri goodbye and waving to the girls on the couch, Melanie left the women to it. 

“We can get out of your way if you’ve got plans tonight.” Mel said, Angel and Madison looked up from the album ready to protest.

“The only plans we have is watching a film on the couch, you’re free to join the Halliwell’s for the evening if you want too.” Angel and Madison answered for Mel, jumping up and down on the couch with puppy dog eyes.

“I suppose there’s worse ways to spend the evening.” Mel joked receiving a light slap to her stomach from Geri, the kids on the couch laughing at their mothers play fighting. 

“Get picking a movie then kids, we’ll go grab some popcorn and juice.” Geri picked Monty up from between the girls before heading back to the kitchen, her band mate not far behind.

Returning from the kitchen to find the girls had picked the latest Mary Poppins movie, both women nodded in agreement and set about putting it on and handing out cartons of juice. Mel and Geri ended up on the sofa together but sat at different ends with some space between them whilst Monty wanted to sit back with Bluebell.

Half way through the movie, Geri reached out to grab a packet of pretzels from the table but a stabbing pain in her lower back had her reaching behind to grip it in hopes of it stopping. Taking a deep breath to control her breathing she felt a hand gently covering her own. 

“What's wrong?” Mel whispered as she quietly shuffled to sit closer to Geri, trying not to disturb the kids who were completely absorbed in the Disney film. 

“It’s just a twinge. It’ll stop in a minute.” Geri answered while closing her eyes, it was taking all her concentration not to whimper. 

"Do you want me to get you some painkillers?" Geri just shook her head, Mel was at a loss as to how she could help. Geri began to lean back on the couch, not realising how close Mel was. "Sorry." Apologising, the red head went to stand up until Mel stopped her and delicately pulled Geri back to lean against her. 

"Don't apologise, is this okay?" Mel knew she shouldn't have Geri sat so close to her but she reasoned with herself that she was only helping the older women. 

Geri just nodded her head leaning it against Mel's shoulder whilst shifting her body to fit perfectly into the other women's side. The stabbing pain in her back slowly began to fade to a dull ache, Mel's hand gently running her fingers through her ginger locks whilst the other stroked up and down her arm. Geri's eyes began to close at the comforting touches, her arm wrapping around Mel's waist as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Bluebell's watched from the corner of her eye the two women interacting with one another. The young girl couldn't recall a time where her mother looked so relaxed with Christian, her mother and Mel looked so in sync with each other. Smiling softly at seeing her mum so at ease after weeks of stress, Bluebell went back to watching the film knowing Geri was in safe hands. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Mel jolted awake at the feeling of someone shaking her, nearly springing from the couch her arm instinctively tightened around Geri’s shoulder. Looking up to find the source that woke her up, Angel was standing with a guilty expression on her face at giving her a fright. Glancing behind, Mel could see the closing titles of the movie playing on the TV. 

Geri's head shifted around, Mel's pulse began to race as she could feel the older women's lips brush against her neck settling back down to sleep. 

Slowly sitting up, Geri finally woke up rubbing her eyes and looking around with a confused look on her face. 

"God. What time is it?" Stretching her arms above her head, Geri looked over to the other couch to see Monty fast asleep on the couch next to Bluebell.

"The films only just finished so it's probably around half eight. Time for us to head home I think, you both need a shower before bed." Mel announced, neither Madison or Angel protesting which told her they must be tired. 

"Do you want me to phone you a cab?" Geri asked, picking her phone up from the coffee table she wasn't surprised when she turned it on that Christian hadn't text her since leaving. 

The chances of hearing from her husband after the way things were left between them were slim, at best she'd probably get a text to say he'd arrived safely. 

"Yeah, thanks love. I think my phone's still in my bag in the kitchen, I'll go grab it and the girls jackets and shoes." Geri put her thumb up in response before reeling off her address to the man on the other side of the phone. 

Twenty minutes later, the taxi pulled up outside. Bluebell had already said her goodbyes and was upstairs getting ready for bed, the young girl exhausted from an afternoon of running around with all the other kids. 

"What do you say to Geri?" Mel asked both her daughters. The two young girls launched themselves at Geri, wrapping their arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Thanks Auntie Geri!" 

"Careful girls!" Mel warned, thoughts of Geri not an hour earlier clutching her back in what seemed to be agony, Geri just squeezed the girls back just as much. Letting them go, she places a kiss on both their heads receiving a kiss on each of her cheeks back. 

Mel held her arms open Geri, grinning like a fool she found herself engulfed in everything that was Mel. There were countless hugs shared over the years between the two women but every one of them was special to Geri. Each one held a memory in her mind, Mel was the only person who could make her feel relaxed and content with one single hug. 

"Phone me later if you want, okay?" Mel whispered softly in her ear. 

"I will, text me to let me know you got home safe." Geri waved off Mel and her daughters from the doorstep as they made their way hand in hand down the driveway towards the taxi.

Smoothing a few stray hairs back out of her face, Geri went back inside to get Monty settled in his own bed. Wishing as she went that she might get a full night's sleep. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

It was obviously too much of an ask, the minute she had lifted Monty from the couch he had begun to cry out for Christian. Geri had tried ringing her husband in the hopes that he might not have got on his flight yet but either he was ignoring her calls or he was already up in the air. It broke her heart to see her son so distraught, trying to tame the anger she felt towards her husband Geri tried to keep calm and soothe him. 

Popping her head into Bluebell's room to say goodnight, Monty's body was shaking as he cried into her shoulder. The young girl gave both her mum and brother a cuddle and kiss before getting tucked under the covers. 

Geri didn't even consider putting Monty in his own room, instead headed straight for her own. It took nearly an hour to get him to stop crying and fall asleep, mainly through exhausting himself. Geri's head was nearly bursting with the headache that had started about half an hour ago, the pounding was driving her insane. 

Quietly leaving the room to grab a pair of pyjamas and a nappy for overnight, Geri made quick work of getting Monty changed and settled in bed. Turning the lights out, Geri quickly got changed into a pair of shorts and a vest before silently getting into the bed beside Monty. 

Picking up her phone that she had tossed to the side earlier, she was greeted with multiple texts. Emma, Melanie and Mel all wrote in the group chat to say thanks again for a lovely evening and that they should do it again. An individual text from Mel caught her eye, sent an hour ago whilst Monty was still in the midst of his crying fit. 

'That's us home safe and sound. Hope Monty doesn't keep you up all night. I'll phone you tomorrow if I don't hear back. X' 

Geri debated on whether to phone Mel, laying in the darkness she knew she should probably try and get some sleep while she still could but the temptation was right there. Quickly making her mind up, Geri pressed the call button. 

"Hello stranger." Mel's deep voice sounded down the phone, the sound sending shivers through Geri's body. 

"Hey, I hope I didn't wake you." Geri said whilst chewing her thumbnail, unsure of why she was so nervous. 

"Don't be silly, I'm just wiping my makeup off in the bathroom. When have you ever known me to be asleep this early? How's Monty? Manage to get him to bed no bother?" Geri could hear the sound of running water, her voice echoing off the bathroom walls. 

"If only. As soon as he woke up on the couch when you left, he started to cry for Christian and didn't stop until about 15 minutes ago. How are the girls?" Geri replied releasing a deep sigh. 

"The girls are fine, asked a million and one questions about that photo album you gave them to look at. Did you tell Christian about your doctors appointment?" Mel's tone of voice turned more serious. Geri knew she should have worked harder at lying to the darker haired women. 

"I haven't had the chance. I'll talk to him when he gets back from Baku." Even through the phone Mel could tell Geri was just placating her. 

"Geri, if yo-" Before Mel could finish Geri cut her off, snapping at her. 

"Look, I said i'll tell him okay?" 

"I was just going to say if you want someone to come to your appointment with you I'll come. No need to jump down my bloody throat Geri." Mel answered back with as much vehemence. There was silence between the two women for a moment, Geri shaking her head at herself for reacting so recklessly.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You should hate me after I released that stupid press statement but you just want to help me. Why Mel?" Geri whispered down the phone. 

"I.. You're my best friend Geri, no matter what you do, I don't have it in me to hate you. Let's be serious, it's not like I haven't done shitty things to you, it's just it wasn't plastered all over the newspapers was it?" It went silent again, neither women sure where to go from there. Geri could tell Mel’s thoughts were going to the same places as herself.

"I have to be up early in the morning to take Bluebell to her dance class. Why they put it on at 9 in the holidays is beyond me. I'll call you tomorrow, we can sort out that sleepover for the kids." 

"Yeah sure, night Ginge." Mel was disappointed that their phone call was being cut short but tried to sound indifferent, still Geri could hear the change in her voice. 

"Night darling, love you." 

"Love you too babe." 

Geri hung up, thoughts whirling through her mind at breakneck speed. Turning over to face her son, she took in each of his features. A mixture of Christian and herself, he was her miracle baby. The guilt was still simmering inside her, she couldn't believe Mel even gave her the time of day.

Geri knew she was playing with fire, it had only been two days and she could feel herself starting to slip. Whenever she was around Mel she felt like she was that young girl crazy girl from Watford all over again. It was always the same, it never took long before she fell for the younger women's charms. Mel didn't even have to do anything and she was done for. Only this time she knew she couldn't let herself, she was married and had her kids to think about. It was a matter of self will, a will she was scared would falter at the slightest of touches.


	3. Chapter 3

Mel couldn’t help but keep looking over to see if Geri was okay. The four women had been rehearsing for almost 2 hours and Mel could feel herself beginning to feel a little tired so she could only imagine how Geri was feeling running on little sleep and fighting a kidney infection. 

“Can we take a break?” Mel asked, knowing Geri so well she knew she was just as stubborn as herself and would keep dancing until she eventually keeled over from exhaustion which she would like to avoid.

“10 minutes then we really need to crack on with Say You’ll Be There, some of you are struggling more than others to pick up the routine and vocals so I’d like to go over it a couple times.” Geri felt like telling their choreographer he might have well of just said her name, she could tell Melanie was getting frustrated with her lack of concentration whilst Emma and Mel kept sending her looks of sympathy.

Melanie went off to refill her water bottle while Emma, Mel and Geri all took a seat at the side of the dance hall. Mel smiled as Emma and Geri sat either side of her, placing each of their heads on her shoulders. All three of them sat in a comfortable silence, happy to just sit together and relax for a moment. 

"We still haven't sorted out a night for a sleepover. Bluebell has been bending my ear since last week to arrange something soon." Geri broke the silence whilst sipping at her water, Mel and Emma chuckling at the thought of Bluebell pestering her just like Geri was known for doing so herself. 

"I was actually thinking about that earlier. I'll take all the kids for a sleepover seeing as you had everyone round for dinner, only fair to give you some peace and quiet from the craziness." The blonde of the group announced, reaching over to grab her gym bag for her bottle of water and a bag of crisps. 

"Are you sure?" Geri leant over the top of Mel to steal a couple of Emma's crisps, Mel doing the same despite the blonde scowling at them and shooing their hands away.

Emma nodded her head, thinking it best not to reply with a mouth full of crisps. Hearing the studio door open, Melanie walked in seeming a tad more relaxed than when she had left 5 minutes ago. 

"You girls ready?" Melanie asked as she walked towards her three bandmates, 

"It's only been 5 minutes, we've still got another 5 minutes to get our breathes back." Mel replied, trying not to let herself get annoyed by Melanie's persistence. Melanie didn't even reply, walking off towards their choreographer. Mel cheekily stuck two fingers up behind the women's back, Geri quickly dragging her hand down.

"Mel, behave yourself." Geri lightly scolded Mel who rolled her eyes in return. Emma could only watch as they interacted with one another, the relationship between the women still fascinated and baffled her years on. 

"She needs to chill out or else I'll end up telling her straight to get a grip. Does she need reminding you've got a two year old at home? Surely she can remember what it's like to have a toddler who's up through the night." Mel could feel herself starting to get worked up, it was easy to see how tired Geri was. The dark bags under her eyes was a sure sign of how sleep deprived the ginger women was. 

"That’s not really fair though we’ve all got kids at home to look after Mel, everyone is going to be a little tired. I just need to focus and try not to mess up so much. It is a tour we’re preparing for so it’s going to be tiring.” Geri replied, her hand absentmindedly brushing up and down Mel’s arm while her head still rested on the younger woman's shoulder. 

Mel didn’t make any further argument, instead picked up her phone opening her photos to show Geri a funny picture of Madison she had taken the night before. It had always seemed to Emma that Geri was one of the few people Mel actually listened to when it came to arguing, she would listen to her like a voice of reason as though not wanting to disappoint Geri instead backing off and keeping quiet. Of course there were a few times where Melanie and Mel got in each other’s faces when they were younger and Geri got in amongst them ending up with a smack to the face but it was always Mel who waited on her hand and foot for days after feeling guilty for putting Geri in the middle. 

Watching as the two women took a picture together, Emma couldn't help but think how good they looked together, their chemistry was visible and always had been. Many interviewers over the years had been bowled over by their boisterous personalities but to Emma they brought out the best in each other. Occasionally the worst but that was heavily outweighed in Emma’s opinion.

"Definitely new screensaver material." Mel laughed, flipping it round to show Emma the picture they had just taken together. Geri with her eyes crossed and tongue out while Mel looked on with a grin on her face. 

"Very cute. We had better get back to dancing before Melanie wears a hole in the floor." Emma responded, trying to keep everyone happy knowing Melanie was getting impatient to get started again. All the women rose to stand, Mel slapping both Geri and Emma’s bums as she passed running off before either of them could retaliate. Geri flicked her middle finger up at Mel who just laughed.

“Geraldine, behave yourself.” Mel mocked, doing her best impression of Geri from just a minute ago. Taking their positions to begin their next routine, Emma looked on at Mel and Geri who carried on winding each other up and giggling like schoolgirls before turning her head to Melanie who was about to tell them off.

“Would you rather they were fighting and not talking?” Emma questioned, stopping Melanie in her tracks. All Melanie could do was shake her head as the intro to Say You’ll Be There began to play. Melanie knew she was being impatient, she just wanted everything to be perfect but not at the cost of coming across as a bitch. 

Glancing down at Geri who was putting her finger to her mouth in gesture for Mel to be quiet, she gave her red head band mate a smile and a slight nod of the head. The redhead smiled back, before putting her attention to their choreographer. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

The two women were the only ones left in the changing rooms, Geri had been unusually quiet except for offering Mel a lift home. Mel had left her to her own thoughts rather than try to speak and possibly annoy her. Mel gathered her stuff and went to wait outside but stopped in her tracks at the sound of Geri’s voice getting her attention, turning to face Geri again she could see she was nervous.

“Are you free tomorrow? It’s just that I've got this doctors appointment.." For a split second Mel thought of asking why Christian wasn't going with her but over the past couple of weeks it had become an unspoken rule that they didn't mention his name. 

“What time is the appointment?” The two women left the changing room and began to walk towards the front doors to the entrance of the studio, Geri could already see the flashes of the photographers cameras. 

“It’s not until one o'clock, my mum is picking Bluebell in the morning to go shopping for the day but I’ll have to take Monty with me.” Both the women were standing to the side of the door trying to avoid getting their photo taken, Geri started to rummage around in her handbag for her car keys. 

"Lucky for you I've got nothing planned, my Mum is taking both the kids before Madison has to go back to L.A for a week. Just text me the name of the hospital and I'll meet you there." Mel was surprised Geri had actually asked her to go, if anything she had been expecting her to never bring up her doctors appointments again. 

Mel knew she should be telling Geri that she had to tell Emma and Melanie but another part of her didn't want to burst the bubble the two women had created between them, she knew it was selfish but she wanted to be the one to be there for Geri. 

"Thank you." Geri locked eyes with Mel, the younger women didn't reply, just giving a soft smile and gesturing towards the door. Geri put some space between them, the last thing she needed was tabloids commenting any further on their supposed 'relationship' and giving Christian any ammunition. 

The second the doors opened, the two women were swarmed by paparazzi. Both Mel and Geri kept their heads down, ignoring the questions being thrown at them. 

Mel was trying to move as quickly as possible, looking back to see if Geri was still behind her. Geri saw the car before Mel had the chance to, the younger women too busy looking back to see if she was okay. Reaching her hand out, Geri quickly pulled Mel back so her back was pressed tightly against her front, her arms wrapping around the younger woman's waist. Geri could feel her heart racing. The car sped off beeping the horn, neither women paying it much attention. 

"You okay?" Geri whispered in Mel's ear, the cameras still going off like crazy. Mel just uttered a quiet 'yeah' before Geri unwrapped herself from around her. Taking Mel's hand she pulled her towards her car, neither women saying anything. Scowling at the photographers, she opened the passenger side door for Mel letting her get in before getting in the driver's side herself.

Turning the car on and revving the engine, Geri reversed out of the parking space beeping the horn. Speeding out of the car park, Mel held onto the side of her chair.

“Jesus Geri, you’re driving is still bloody awful!” Geri laughed, trying her hardest to concentrate on the road and not give Mel a heart attack with her driving. 

“You always distract me! Everyone else thinks my driving is fine.” Mel just scoffed knowing fine Emma, Melanie and Victoria would most definitely side with her.

“Just get me home in one piece please.” Mel leaned her head back, closing her eyes. 

“Yes your highness.” Was Geri’s sarcastic response, Mel had to hide the smirk from her face. Mel didn’t have to open her eyes to know the redhead probably had a pout on her face, going into a huff at her for poking fun at her driving. Mels thoughts drifted back to the times when they would drive around in Geri’s little Fiat, flashing to the cars next to them and singing their hearts out to songs in the radio. Most of her best memories were spent with Geri and she wouldn’t change it for the world. She just hoped there were many more to come. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Sat on the couch checking her emails, Geri reached down and stole a grape from Monty’s bowl.

“Mama.” The young boy looked at her with a frown on his face, sticking her tongue out at Monty his face changed to a toothy grin before going back to playing with his toy tractor beside her.

“Mum! Have you seen my Converse anywhere? I can’t find them!” Putting her phone down Geri lifted Monty onto the floor letting him walk beside her, making sure to pick up his tractor too. Handing it to him as they walked, Geri found Bluebell rummaging around in the jacket cupboard.

“Are they at the back door? You were wearing them yesterday before you changed into your wellies if I remember.” Bluebell got up and ran towards the back door, leaving a pile of shoes on the cupboard floor. Shaking her head, Geri bent down to sort out the mess, Monty watching on.

“Monty want to help mummy?” Receiving a flat out no from the young boy, Geri made quick work of pairing the shoes up again. Hearing the front door open, Geri shouted through assuming it was her mother coming to pick Bluebell up.

“Hi mum!” Geri walked out of the cupboard, surprised to see it was her husband and not her mother like she expected. "I thought you were working all day." Christian didn't even look her way, instead picking up their son and sitting him on his waist. Walking straight past her, he made his way to the kitchen. 

Geri followed after him, unsure what the problem was when the past few days they had actually managed to get along together without arguing. 

"Do you want something for lunch? I've got an appointment at 1 but I can make something before I leave." Geri offered, walking to the fridge looking to see what there was to eat. 

"I saw some pictures today, you and Mel looked awfully cosy." Geri had been hoping the pictures of herself and Mel wouldn't appear anywhere but she knew they were probably featuring all over the newspapers and online today. 

"Cosy? I was pulling Mel back to stop her from being run over by a car, if those are the pictures you're talking about." She didn't even turn around, not giving Christian the chance to try to gauge her reaction. 

"Why are you driving her around as if you're her chauffeur? Can she not even afford a taxi these days?" Geri finally turned around, glaring at her husband who was bouncing Monty up and down on his waist. 

"I gave her a lift home, it's not exactly a crime is it? You know fine despite what the papers like to say Mel has plenty of money so you can stop making sarcastic comments like that, it makes you sound like an arse." Geri approached the kitchen counter, her eyes glowering at Christian who finally looked at her for the first time since arriving home. The anger she felt was being reflected back in his eyes. 

"How do you expect me to feel about you being around her all the time? You won't even tell me what really happened between the pair of you. I'm your husband, just talk to me! Did you sleep together once or was it more? Were you in love with her? Is it all some kind of PR stunt? You won't answer any of it! How am I to know you won't just sleep with her again, maybe you have already for all I know." It went completely silent in the kitchen, Monty looked to between the pair of them looking set to cry. 

"I'm sorry I've not talked about it but that doesn't give you the right to brand me as a cheat! You think I would do that? Sleep with her when I'm married to you? I can't believe you'd even think I'd do that, I knew you were jealous but for christ sake! I can't talk to you when I'm this mad, i'll just end up saying something I'll regret. I'm going upstairs, when I leave for my appointment today I'm not coming back here tonight I'll go to the other house. I'll be back tomorrow, we can talk then."

Geri was barely holding in her anger, the only thing that stopped her from exploding was the fact Monty was in the room. Christian was lucky that Monty wasn't old enough to understand what he was saying or else it could have been a lot worse. Not saying anything more, Geri picked up an upset Monty and made to leave the room, leaving Christian standing at the kitchen counter.

As Geri pushed the kitchen door open Bluebell came into view, the girl stood with a look that made Geri's heart sink, a look that said she had heard everything that was just said in the kitchen. 

"Bluey.." Reaching out her hand towards her daughter, Bluebell didn't reject her which Geri was glad for. 

"You and Auntie Mel?.." Bluebell's face started to go red, embarrassed at what she was asking her mother. Geri felt like turning back around and slapping Christian and then a wave of anger towards Mel came over her. Why did Mel have to open her mouth? It was in the past and it should have stayed that way, she was happy to leave it there so why wasn't Mel? Shifting Monty on her waist, Geri couldn't even think of how to respond. 

"Sweetheart, it's not.. It's complicated. Your Granny is going to be here any minute." Hearing the back door slam over, Geri knew Christian had just stormed out more than likely headed back to work as always. 

The last thing she needed was her mother overhearing any kind of conversation about Mel, that would cause more drama that she didn't need. 

"I'll just stay here, I can go shopping with Granny another day. I don't want to leave you when you're upset." Bluebell didn't seem happy at all with the prospect of having to leave, Geri was trying her best not to just cry her eyes out. 

"I'm fine darling. Look, you go shopping with Granny and when you get home later you can ask me anything okay? Anything you want and I promise I'll try to answer it." Geri wasn't sure what Bluebell's response would be but she was glad when her daughter agreed nodding her head. 

Bluebell stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Geri and Monty. Geri watched as Bluebell rubbed her brothers back before placing a kiss on his cheek and then leant over to place one on hers too. As soon as the hug disbanded the front door went, this time it really was Geri's mother who appeared. 

"Hello my babies! Are you ready to go Bluebell? We’ve got along day of shopping ahead.” Ana Marìa patted Geri’s bottom as she hugged her daughter, doing the same as Bluebell placing a kiss on Monty’s head.

“Just call me when you want picked up.” Bluebell grabbed her jacket, waving as she and Ana Marìa made their way out the door. 

Monty was looking up at her, a smile on his face that despite being an emotional wreck made a smile appear on her face too. The young boy was so well behaved, in comparison to what Bluebell was like at his age. Memories of her daughter running around wrecking the house, the complete opposite to her young brother who would happily sit on Geri’s knee all day playing quietly with a toy tractor. Monty and Bluebell were the only thing keeping her sane right now, if it wasn’t for them, she probably would have gone mad by now. 

“Right cheeky chops, what’s today’s order for lunch?” Lifting her young son up in the air and placing him standing on the floor, he ran ahead to the kitchen with shouts of ‘Banana’ following behind him.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Geri could see Mel standing by the hospital doors waiting for her, the woman hadn't noticed her yet. Stepping out of the car, she watched as Mel's eyes zoned in on her giving her a nod of the head in acknowledgement. Getting Monty out of his car seat, she took hold of his hand and walked over towards Mel who was bent down on her knees waving at Monty.

"Mel! Mel!" Geri looked down at Monty, the young boy pointing at Mel whilst dragging her along. Mel's smile turned into a full blown grin at hearing the boy say her name for the first time. Monty let go off Geri's hand, launching himself at Mel who happily picked him up swinging him side to side. 

"Did you teach him that?" Mel asked as Geri caught up with with Monty, the young boy grinning from ear to ear as he played with Mel's hair. Geri had to fight hard to stop the blush that was making its way onto her face from the way Mel was looking her up and down, tugging at the hem of her dress she averted her eyes back to Monty. 

"Whenever we look through photo albums he likes to point at everyone and I tell him their names so he probably just picked it up from that." Geri answered, walking through the private hospital doors with Mel and Monty following behind. 

The three of them soon found themselves sitting in the waiting room. Geri didn't even notice her leg was bouncing up and down with nerves until Mel gently placed a hand on her thigh. 

"It'll be fine, stop worrying." The feeling of Mel's hand on her bare skin sent a shiver through her body, something which didn't go unnoticed by Mel who tried to hide a slight smirk. 

"Geri Horner?" Turning her attention towards the doctor who was trying to get her attention, without thinking her hand gripped over the top of Mel's. 

"We'll be waiting here for you." Squeezing the younger woman's hand in reply, Geri strided over to the doctor ready for the appointment to be over. 

20 minutes later, Mel could sense as she and Geri walked out to the car park that there was something on her mind and it wasn't just the doctors appointment. 

"I've got to pick Bluebell up in a while but you're welcome to come back to the house if you're not busy. You've never been to the other house have you? I'll have to give you the address for the sat nav." Geri was trying to clip Monty into his car seat but her phone began to ring, pulling her phone out of her coat pocket she declined the call. 

"Sure, like I said my mum has the kids so I'm not doing anything today. Just text me the address, I need to stop and get some petrol but I won't be long." Mel completely ignored the part of her that was telling her she needed to stop torturing herself, she knew being alone with Geri was a bad idea but she reasoned with herself that Monty was there.

"I'll see you there then." 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Geri handed Mel a cup of tea, having just put Monty upstairs in his room for a lunchtime nap it left the two women alone downstairs in the living room, something Mel wanted to avoid.

"You know I always wanted a little boy, I love my girls to bits don't get me wrong." Mel took a sip of her tea, nodding her head in approval. If there was one person who could make her a perfect cup of tea it was Geri, the woman knew her exact measure of milk and sugar down to perfection. 

"Remember when I was pregnant with Monty I was convinced I was having another girl? I was so shocked when they told me I had a boy." Geri mused, thinking back to the day Monty was born, being handed a little bundle of light blue blankets with tufts of strawberry blonde hair sticking out. 

Mel's eyes lingered on Geri, the woman was completely lost in her own thoughts sipping on her cup of coffee. Placing her cup of tea on the table, Mel leant back on the sofa tucking her legs under herself. 

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to drag it out of you?" Mel decided to bite the bullet, she never could help herself where Geri was concerned. 

"It's just something Christian said earlier." Was all the reply Mel got. The argument still swirled around her head, a heavy feeling had been in her stomach ever since. 

Geri couldn't blame Christian for wanting answers, looking back she knew her reaction was over the top but it was almost like a defense mechanism. The truth was she knew what Christian said was true, she could feel herself cracking under the pressure. Geri knew if she wasn't married, she would have made a pass at Mel by now. But she was and it was like she needed to constantly remind herself. Mel was looking at her as though she wanted more of an explanation, one she wasn't so keen to give. 

"Christian saw the pictures of you and I yesterday outside the studio, he just wanted something to argue about." Geri took another sip of coffee before placing her mug on the table with Mel's, her phone vibrating on the table. Mel noticed Christian's name before Geri declined it, sitting back on the couch stretching her legs out in front of her crossing her legs at her ankles as her feet just brushed the side of Mel's thigh. 

"So that's why you're staying here and ignoring his phone calls then?" Mel surmised, Geri just made a murmur of agreement. 

"I can't listen to him try to imply I'm cheating on him." Geri saw Mel's eyebrows rise slightly, looking as though she wanted to say something but was holding back. "Go on." Geri wasn't sure she wanted to hear what Mel had to say but she encouraged her anyway. 

"You were seconds away from kissing me the other day, if I hadn't of moved then it would have happened." Mel knew it was the wrong thing to say, Geri looked at her as though she couldn't believe she had brought it up. 

"I wouldn't have gone through with it." Mel couldn't help the scoff that left her mouth at the ridiculous reply Geri had given her. 

"You really have changed, sometimes I wonder where the old Geri's gone. Can you just drop this whole perfect image for one second and be honest?" Mel didn't want to argue with Geri but she couldn't help it, the facade the older women was playing up to was grating on her. 

"That's what all this comes down to isn't it? Why you went and said all those things to Piers. You've still not forgiven me for leaving have you? You just don't like the fact that I'm not the same girl who used to kiss the ground you walk on anymore!" The pent up frustration that had been building up inside her since earlier on was finally coming out, Geri had gotten up off the couch and was standing over the top of Mel glowering down at her. 

"How can I forgive you for leaving when I don't even know to this day why you did it?! I was inconsolable for fucking weeks Geri!" Mel rose from her seat, standing more or less face to face with Geri, she wouldn't be surprised if there was steam coming out of her ears. 

"Stop pretending as if you don't know! I fell in love with you, completely and deeply in love with you and you knew but you but you weren't interested in anything more than sleeping with me and then dumping me the next day for your next new boyfriend like I was some kind of slapper! Do you know how that made me feel? I couldn't take being around you anymore, I had to leave the girls..I had to leave you. Why can't you just leave it in the past where it belongs?" Geri could feel the tears rolling down her face, quickly wiping them away she couldn't even look at Mel, her eyes looking down at the floor. 

Mel couldn't even reply, rendered speechless at Geri laying her feelings out in such a way. Closing the gap between them, Mel reached up and wiped the stray tears Geri had missed before cupping the side of her face, gently stroking her cheek bone. Geri could feel herself unraveling, she could feel Mel's breath she was that close. Raising her eyes, they connected with Mel's, the intense stare nearly taking her breath away. 

"Geri.. I.. " Looking into Mel's eyes she could see her eyes glistening with tears that had yet to fall. 

Geri's eyes flicked down to Mel's lips, the younger woman's tongue quickly swiping across her lips. Everything happened in slow motion, she was completely helpless. Softly grasping the back of her neck, Mel pulled her closer so her lips lightly brushed over Geri's. 

It was almost as if Mel was hesitating, unsure of Geri's reaction. Until she felt Geri's lips begin to move against her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Geri knew she should stop it, but she couldn't. The feeling of Mel's lips lightly brushing against her own was every bit like she remembered. Geri's hand tentatively came to land on Mel's waist, gently pulling her so their bodies were flush against one another. 

Mel couldn't help the moan that was ripped from her throat at feeling Geri's breasts rubbing against her own. The sound only seemed to spur Geri on, the older women's hand began to wander up her side before placing both of her hands on either side of Mel's neck, her thumbs brushing the sensitive skin below her ears. 

Geri broke the kiss but didn't move away, she could feel Mel's chest rising and falling rapidly as she took in Mel's flushed appearance. Slowly opening her eyes, Mel was scared she would see a look of panic but was instead met with desire, something she was sure could easily be seen on her own face. Before she realised what was happening, Mel was being pushed backwards, landing on the couch she looked up in surprise at the older woman who moved to straddled her thighs. It shocked her that Geri was taking the lead, normally it was the other way around but she wouldn't be complaining anytime soon. 

No words were spoken between the two women, scared of saying something that could ruin the moment instead sharing a look that said everything. The dark haired woman launched forward capturing Geri's lips in a desperate kiss, a complete change of tempo from moments ago. Mel could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the feeling of Geri gripping her shoulders tightly as the redheads hips began to rock against her stomach. Geri's hands slowly moved to her waist, untucking Mel's top from her jeans she tenderly caressed the bare skin that was revealed leaving goosebumps in the wake of her touch. 

The battle for dominance was easily won by Mel, the older women pressing her own hips up to match Geri's whilst her tongue rolled against the older women's. If this had been 20 years ago, Mel would have pinned Geri down on the couch and not shown any mercy but she wanted to take her time, savouring every taste and touch the women was offering to her. 

Mel's nails began to softly stroke the outside of Geri's bare legs, gradually getting higher before she pushed the hem of Geri's dress up. Geri ripped her lips away from Mel's throwing her head back and taking a deep breath. The dark haired women's lips instantly latched onto Geri's neck, her tongue poking out from between her lips to lick and suck at her pulse, feeling it racing like her own. 

Geri heard a faint buzzing in the background, it took a moment to realise it was her phone vibrating on the table.

"Wait." Mel groaned in frustration but was glad Geri remained in her lap, the older women showing off her flexibility by leaning right back and grabbing her phone. 

Seeing Bluebell's name on the screen she quickly answered, settling herself on top of Mel's legs. Watching Mel smirk, she reached out and smacked the women's hand away that was reaching behind her to squeeze her bum. 

"Hey Bluey, everything okay?" Geri asked, clearing her throat whilst checking her watch to see it was already 3 o'clock. 

"Can you come and pick me up? I'm back at Granny's." Bluebell answered, Geri could already feel the nerves bubbling up inside at the thought of her daughters questions that were to come. Mel could probably sense the change in her mood, her hands tracing soothing circles on her thighs. 

"Of course. I'll leave in 10 minutes or so, okay?" Bluebell didn't seem herself, giving a murmur of agreement she quickly said 'love you' before hanging up. Geri looked down at her phone, subconsciously biting her thumb nail.

"What's wrong?" Mel reached up, squeezing Geri’s hand stopping her from biting her nails and getting her attention. 

“I need to go pick Bluebell up.” Mel just looked at Geri maintaining eye contact, waiting for her to elaborate. After knowing Geri for as long as she did, she knew if she stayed silent then the older women would eventually fill the silence blurting out the problem. 

“Bluebell overhead Christian and I arguing earlier. I mean obviously she had seen things on the front of magazines and probably heard things about me and you but she never asked me about it, we never talked about it and then today she asked me and I don’t know what to tell her.” Geri’s eyebrows knitted together, already thinking about how best to answer Bluebell. 

“Just take it one step at a time, you don’t have to tell her anything you’re not comfortable with, love.” Taking a risk at being rejected, Mel reached up and tucked a stray curl behind Geri’s ear before gently pulling her down to place a soft kiss on her lips to help soothe her nerves, glad when the kiss was instantly returned.

“I have to go wake Monty.” Geri muttered, burying her face into Mel’s shoulder whilst wrapping her arms around her neck. 

Breathing in the smell of perfume and something that was just purely Mel, she ignored the guilt that lingered at the back of her mind and instead allowed herself to be comforted by the dark haired women. 

“What you said before-“ Mel didn’t get the chance to finish what she wanted to say, Geri began to shake her head before getting up from the couch stopping her from continuing. 

“Do we have to talk about it right now?" Mel knew not to push Geri, not wanting to ruin whatever it was that just happened between them. Shaking her head, she rose to stand in front of Geri, taking her hands between her own and intertwining their fingers. 

"Not right now no but I'm not going to drop it. We can't keep skirting around whatever this is Geri, I can't just let it go. I'll let myself out but I'll text you later." Picking her phone up, Mel placed a kiss on Geri's cheek before walking out of the living room, leaving the older woman standing in the middle of the room wondering what is was that made Mel so irresistible to her. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Bluebell had been quiet ever since Geri had picked her up. The redhead had to hold her tongue, not wanting to push Bluebell into talking when she didn't want to. The young girl had gone upstairs as soon as they got home over an hour ago, leaving Geri and Monty downstairs in the living room reading a book on the couch. Monty was curled up beside her, his hands playing with the ring on her finger, Geri's spare hand that wasn't holding the book open was gently playing with his ginger curls. 

Geri had been checking her phone every 10 minutes, shaking her head at her own desperation for a text from Mel, she knew she was going down a road that was bound for disaster, it was like as soon as Mel was anywhere near her, Geri’s morals went out the window.

No matter how long they spent apart, the attraction and emotional connection was always there between them, at least for Geri she knew it was. So many times before she had fallen for Mel and ended up heartbroken, all she could ask herself was 'what's so different this time?' The question had been playing on her mind all afternoon and she still didn’t have an answer. 

The desire she felt inside far outweighed the guilt, Christian hadn't even entered her mind when Mel kissed her which she knew she couldn't ignore. The fact was she knew she was in trouble, either way someone was going to end up hurt. 

Rubbing her head to help the headache that was forming, the sound of footsteps ripped her from her spiraling thoughts. Glancing up she was greeted by Bluebell, the young girl coming to sit on the opposite side to Monty, resting her head on her mother's shoulder. 

"Are you and Christian going to split up?" The question wasn't what Geri had been expecting in reply. The question completely caught her off guard, twisting her head around to look at Bluebell she could see the nervous look on her daughters face. Geri’s mouth opened and closed unsure of how to answer the question when right now the state of her marriage was, to put it plainly, a mess.

“I don’t want you to worry about things like that, sweetheart. Christian and I just need a little space just now, that’s all it is.” Geri sounded almost as if she was trying to convince herself as well as Bluebell, something which she could see wasn't exactly working.

"Because of all that stuff he said about Auntie Mel? That you used to be together like girlfriends?" Geri tried to concentrate despite her thoughts wandering to 2 hours ago when she was straddling Mel's lap on the same couch they were sat on right now.

"I should have sat you down when Mel said those things on Piers and I'm sorry that I didn't. I know it affects you too and I shouldn't treat you like a baby but the thing is Bluey, it's really hard for me to talk about. Mel was never really my girlfriend but we were.. We had a special relationship of sorts, do you know what I mean?" 

Geri wished the ground would just swallow her up, discussing her sex life with her 12 year old daughter was definitely not at the top of her wish list. Bluebell seemed to be thinking for a minute, the only sounds in the room were Monty's mumbling of 'Mama' as he tried to get her attention again. 

"So, why weren't you girlfriends then? Did you not love each other?" Bluebell almost seemed as though she was saddened by the thought, her eyes staring at Geri with interest. 

"Back then, it was a crazy time for all of us in the band darling. We were all over the world, on the front of newspapers and on the TV more or less everyday. Mel and I could never have been a couple, the media would have ruined us. We've talked before about how unwell I was with my eating, I wasn't in a good place mentally. It would never have worked out between us, it was too toxic." Geri wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, there was a thin line between too much and too little.

Looking back to when she was Bluebell's age, she always felt like her mother sugar coated everything and had promised herself she wouldn't do the same to her own children.

"But you did love each other, didn't you?" It was almost as if Bluebell could see right through her, it unnerved her but at the same time she was glad that her daughter felt she could ask her anything.

"Well I can't speak for Mel but yes, I did love her." Geri could feel Bluebells eyes roaming over her face, Monty was trying to climb down from her lap, getting annoyed at not having his mother's attention. Geri leaned forward, placing the young toddler on his feet watching as he ran towards his pile of toys in the corner.

“Mum.” Geri’s eyes turned to Bluebell as the young girl picked up her hand, squeezing it. “You still do, don’t you?” 

Geri’s mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool, her mouth dried up making it impossible to speak. 

“I'm always going to have a place for her in my heart, she was very special to me and still is. That doesn't mean I don't love Christian though. Okay?" Geri knew she was sidestepping the real question but ultimately as much as she wanted to tell Bluebell the truth in life, it just wasn't the sort of thing she wanted to place on her daughter's shoulders. Bluebell didn't say anything more, although her face suggested she was thinking over her mother's reply. 

"Let's go for that walk. Maybe we can order some food in for dinner, how does that sound?" Monty turned his head at the mention of a walk, his hands clapping together as he pointed to his feet with shouts of "Boots!". 

Pulling Bluebell up from the couch by their clasped hands, Geri wrapped her arms around her daughter, squeezing her in a vice like hug that was returned. 

"I love you mum." The lump in her throat was making it hard to swallow, her emotions were all over the place. Bluebell was wise beyond her years, always taking care of her when it should be the other way around. Her kids were her world, their happiness would always come first. No matter what. If that meant staying in a separate house to Christian so they weren't arguing in front of the kids, then that was how it would have to be. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

The afternoon was a pleasant one, after their walk all three of them had lounged around on the couch watching a movie together whilst eating dinner. Monty had gone to bed with no protest after Geri had held the phone to his ear so Christian could say goodnight, before handing the phone to Bluebell so she could do the same. 

Bluebell had handed her her phone back before going to bed herself to watch Harry Potter in peace, leaving Geri alone in the living room. Glancing down at her watch, the redhead couldn't believe it was only 8 o'clock, the exhaustion from the days events was finally catching up on her. 

Taking a minute, Geri leaned her head back and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she cleared her mind of everything. It wasn't until an hour later, she woke up from the buzzing of the phone that was in her pocket. Rubbing her neck and stretching up glad to not feel any pain in her back, she moved to sit on the edge of the couch before pulling her phone out, seeing Christian's name she felt like ignoring it but knew she should open it. 

'Are you still coming home tomorrow?' 

The guilt she felt from earlier in the day was slowly making its way back, she couldn't believe she had actually let it get that far with Mel but the worst part was the guilt was because she wanted more. She knew tomorrow she would have to go back and apologise, apologise for Christian more or less being right not that she'd dare tell the truth. 

It killed her that she had literally no self control around Mel, 10 minutes alone and she was more or less trying to sleep with her, it was almost embarrassing that even the thought of earlier on had her hot and bothered. Mel brought out a passionate streak in her, a wild possessive side that never came out where Christian was concerned. Focusing back on her phone, she knew she had to go back, if not for Monty then for her own self penance. 

'We'll be back in a couple days.' 

Slowly making her way up the stairs, Geri quietly opened Monty's door to find him fast asleep, her wish for a good night's sleep seemed hopeful for once. Checking in on Bluebell she found the young girl sleeping, lying awkwardly on top of her duvet. 

Shaking her head, she walked over and turned the TV off before lightly shaking Bluebell's shoulder to wake her up, the light dimmer in the room set to the lowest possible setting made it difficult to see but she managed. 

"C'mon, under the covers." Bluebell groggily moved to get under the covers, rubbing her eyes before settling her head back down to rest on her pillow.

"Love you." Geri said, placing a quick kiss on Bluebell's head, breathing in and running her fingers lightly through her daughters curls. Stepping back, Geri walked back towards the door, thinking Bluebell had fallen back asleep but stopped at the door when she heard the light whisper of her daughters voice. 

"What was that sweetheart?" Geri asked turning to face her daughter, not hearing what it was that Bluebell had whispered to her as she made to go to her own room. 

"The way Mel looks at you, she still loves you Mama." Bluebell repeated, tapering off at the end as she drifted back to sleep. Geri tilted her head, unable to see her daughters for the darkness in the room she turned the light completely out. 

“Goodnight Bluey." 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Geri sat at her bedroom dresser, wiping the little makeup on her face off. Taking a moment to look at her face, she frowned at the bags under her eyes, hopefully if Monty slept the whole night then she might be able to sort them out. The women that stared back at her wasn't the same woman she thought she would grow up to be. 

She could never regret having Monty and Bluebell, they were her entire world but she always believed in the end that she and Mel would be together, then Jimmy came along and the fairytale ending she had dreamed off came crashing down to reality. Even now thinking back to the day she left the band, it still made her sick to her stomach. The knowing look from Emma when she watched as Mel and Jimmy snogged each other, deep down all the girls knew exactly why she left. Geri was happy to become hated by fans, the public, the other girls as long as it meant she was saving herself from more heartbreak. 

Dragging herself from going down a rabbit hole of bad memories, Geri began to strip off as she walked over towards her bedroom wardrobe. Pulling out an old baggy Spice Girls t-shirt she quickly changed into that before pulling the covers back and falling into bed. It wasn't 2 seconds later that her phone buzzed again, in amongst the sheets she huffed in frustration at the thought of another text from Christian. 

'Still awake? Xx' 

The flutter in her stomach was something she couldn't help, nor the way her heart sped up at the reading Mel's name at the top of the text. The right thing to do would be to text back saying earlier on was a mistake and that it could never happen again, that she was married and they had to stop what they had started. It wasn't that simple though, it never was. Geri didn't even wait, her fingers flying across her screen as she typed out a quick reply. 

'Yeah, just got into bed. Xx' 

Geri waited a minute for a reply before leaning over to pick up her laptop from the floor, turning it on she typed her name into the search bar before being bombarded with pictures of herself and Mel from the previous day. Looking at them, Geri couldn't argue with Christian they looked cozy. 

It was no wonder the photographers were taking dozens of photos when her eyes looked at Mel the way they did, if she didn't know any better she would think they were a couple. Geri's eyes settled on a picture of Mel looking back at her before the car incident, Bluebell's comment niggled at the back of her mind. Beside her, the phone started ringing, Mel's name showed up asking to Facetime. 

Closing the laptop over she answered the phone, Mel's face appeared on the screen, the younger woman was still in her clothes from earlier on and seemed to be sitting in her kitchen. 

"I wasn't expecting a Facetime call, I've just taken my makeup off, I look an absolute mess." Self consciously, Geri began to twirl her hair with her fingers, tugging at the ends. 

"Oh shut up Geri, you look gorgeous with or without makeup so you can stop that nonsense. Anyway, how was the rest of your day? Did you speak to Bluebell?" Mel asked, moving around the kitchen to some music as she stacked the dishwasher. 

"My rest of my afternoon was fine, went for a walk with the kids and watched a film on the couch. Bluebell and I had a little chat, she asked what she wanted and I answered it the best I could so I'd say it went quite well. Did you get up to much after you left?" Geri was going to argue that she was the farthest thing from gorgeous but she kept quiet, she was just glad that things weren't any different between them after earlier on. 

Geri would be lying if she said a small part of her was worried it would make things awkward between them but things seemed to be just like normal which she was silently thankful for. 

"Nothing very exciting, I just tidied up around the house. Spoke to Emma earlier and she mentioned that she was going to text you tomorrow about the sleepover for the kids, I think she was planning on having it in a few days if that fitted with you." Mel seemed to have finished in the kitchen, turning off the radio and taking her phone with her as she moved around the house. 

"I've got nothing planned so that should be fine. When does Madison go back to America?" Geri refrained from even mentioning Steven's name, it angered her that he even got to see Madison so she couldn't even imagine how Mel felt about it all.

"Not until Sunday, it's only for a week so it's not so bad." Mel seemed to be putting on a brave face but Geri could see through it, the thought of Bluebell being away from her for weeks out of the year nearly made her break out into a cold sweat. 

"You know you can talk to me Mel, about anything. Even if you just need someone to listen and not talk, I'm here." Mel's eyes began to tear up, shaking her head and looking upwards she gave a watery smile. 

"You? Not talk? Surely that's impossible?" Mel joked, a way of hiding her real feelings that Geri knew all too well. Geri just raised her eyebrows, a look on her face that conveyed that she meant it. 

"Thank you, love. Are you busy tomorrow? It's just I was thinking, you don't have to but you could come around and I'll cook us lunch? The kids too of course." Geri felt almost as if she was being asked out on a date. 

"You're going to cook lunch? Are you feeling okay?" Geri teased, Mel pouted in an exaggerated way making the older women grin. 

"Monty and Bluebell can come but you're uninvited." Making a point of crossing her arms, Geri mockingly put her hands up in the air. 

"Okay, okay I'm only teasing. You can expect us all to be there, I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of culinary delight you whip up for us." A comfortable silence settled between them, their eyes connecting through the screen, both with warm smiles on their faces. 

"I can't stop thinking about earlier." Mel whispered, watching as a blush made its way up the older women's neck. The younger women had ended up in her bedroom, lying down with her phone hovering over her head. 

"Me either, I should regret it.. but I don't. I don't know what to do, my head is all over the place. I know I should feel more guilty than I do." Geri admitted, Mel always listened. It was one of the things she most admired about the younger women, no matter what she would always make your problem her priority. 

"We'll work it out together. You don't have to say anything okay? But just know that no matter what happens I'm still your best friend and always will be no matter what happens. What you said earlier about it just being sex to me, it never was and it still isn't." Even through her phone, Geri could feel the raw emotion and sincerity in the way Mel made the statement. The redhead remained silent, slowly nodding her head as she took in everything that had been said. 

"I'll leave you to sleep my love, I know it's a rare occurrence for you to not have Monty in your bed by now so I'll see you tomorrow. Night Ginge." Geri appreciated that Mel understood it was a lot to take in, it wasn't just a little thing they were talking about, it was her marriage that was on the line. 

"I can't wait. Night Mel." Blowing a quick air kiss, she hung the phone up. Geri was starting to get used to their nightly phone calls, as silly as it sounded hearing Mel's voice made her feel safe. It made her think back to the times where they would lie in bed at night, the times where it felt like Geri had Mel's full attention. Those were the times she liked to remember, the ones she would cherish. 

Laying in bed, Geri hoped Mel knew that she was there for her too. The marriage with Steven was something they never really talked about but she could see how much it still affected her everyday. Tomorrow, she would make sure Mel knew she was there, night or day. Just as Mel had reassured her, she would do the same. Like Mel had said they were best friends before anything else, something Geri was greatful for everyday, having a best friend like Mel was a godsend. 

It was like Mel had the devil, in the form of her ex husband, looming over her like a constant reminder of the pain she had endured for 10 years. The bravery and courage that Mel had, it blew her away. Mel truly was super woman and she was going to remind her of that, even if the younger women didn't want to hear it.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of her bedroom door was what woke Geri up, gentle footsteps approaching the bed made her open her eyes. Bluebell was standing at the side of her bed, Monty holding her hand with his curly hair sticking out in every direction, both of them still wearing their pyjamas. 

"Mama! Mama!" Looking over at the clock on her bedside, Geri was shocked to see it was 9:30, the longest she'd slept in a long time. 

"How on earth did I sleep for that long? Has Monty been up long?" Geri asked, pulling her bed sheets back motioning for Bluebell to get under the covers beside her. Leaning over, Geri picked up Monty so he could slip under the duvet in the other side of her, the toddler instantly cuddling into her side. 

"I've been up for an hour or so, I checked on Monty but he was still sleeping so I just read a book in his room until he got up 5 minutes ago." Bluebell replied, enjoying the feeling of her mother playing with her hair, the young girl loved it when the three of them cuddled up in bed together in the morning. 

"You're such a little star, thank you for letting me sleep darling." Bluebell didn't say anything but the smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around Geri's waist was enough for her to know Bluebell understood how much she appreciated the help. 

Geri sat with both her children cuddled into her, Monty's hands played with the wedding ring that adorned her finger, swirling it round and round. Geri's thoughts started to wander to today's plans, the butterflies that she felt in her stomach couldn't be helped, she would be lying she said she wasn't looking forward to spending more time with Mel. 

"Mel's invited us round for lunch today, Angel and Madison will both be there too. How does that sound? Are you up for going?" 

Geri wasn't sure how Bluebell would feel about being around Mel after yesterday's conversation, it had been on her mind when Mel had asked but she had told herself to stop being stupid but now her nerves were back with full avengence. 

"Mel?" Geri turned her attention away from Bluebell to Monty, her son tugging at her wrist as he repeated Mel's name with a toothy grin on his face.

"Yes sweetheart, Auntie Mel." Geri pulled Monty to sit on her lap, the young boys excitement at the mention of Mel's name made her smile. 

"So? Are you okay going for lunch at Mel's?" Bluebell looked at Monty, the smiling was obviously infectious as the young girl chuckled before answering. 

"Yeah, sure. It'll be good to see Angel and Madison." Geri bounced Monty up and down on her lap, Bluebell joining in by tickling her brother, the laughter echoed throughout the room. 

Despite the whole situation that was going on with her, Mel and Christian she couldn't help the feeling of pure joy laying in bed with her children giggling and being a family. If Geri closed her eyes, she could imagine Angel and Madison joining in with Mel laying beside her, the family she had dreamed years ago she would have. Instead of pushing the thoughts from her head, she let herself indulge for just a minute. Looking between her kids, she didn't know how she got so lucky, she only hoped they would grow up knowing how much she loved them and not resent her for the choices she made. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Pulling up outside Mel's house that she was renting for her stay whilst she was in England, Geri could see the front door opening before the car even came to a stop, Angel came barrelling down the drive closely followed by Mel with Madison on her back. Bluebell was laughing in the back seat, winding her window down so she could see properly, the three of them came to a stop beside the car as Geri turned the ignition off. 

"Hey Bluebell!" Angel shouted as Bluebell got out of the car. Geri took her seat belt off before stepping out of the car whilst Mel bent down to let Madison down. 

Mel went to Monty's car door, untying him from his car seat and lifting him to sit on her waist. 

"Hello cheeky chops! How are you doing today?" Geri smiled as she watched Mel with Monty, the young toddler was so excited as he tried to string a sentence together with 'Mel' being said over and over again. Mel turned her attention towards Geri, her eyes roaming up and down the older women's body taking in the fitted jeans and checked shirt she decided on wearing today. 

"You look as beautiful as ever." Mel commented, pulling Geri in with her spare arm to place a kiss on her cheek. Geri could feel the blush on her cheeks, something which Mel couldn't help but smirk at. 

"If anyone looks beautiful then it's you, that dress looks stunning on you darling." Geri watched as Mel tried to brush off the compliment, something she had noticed the women had been doing ever since she had been with Steven. 

"I mean it, you look lovely Mel." Geri gently grabbed Mel's wrist before she could move away, her eyes conveying her sincerity when Mel's eyes finally connected with her own, the sheepish look on her face diminishing much to Geri's pleasure. 

Hearing the sound of gravel as the three girls approached them, the two women turned their attention from each other to their daughters who were chatting away between themselves. 

"How was your mums driving today then?" Geri playfully scowled at Mel, the younger women trying to wind her up which the young girls seemed to find funny as they burst out laughing. 

"Do you want the honest answer?" Bluebell replied, Geri's mouth dropping as her daughter joined in on the joke.

Bluebell had never said anything about her driving but obviously being given the opportunity she wasn't holding back. Mel let out a roar of laughter, putting her hand up for a high five from Bluebell, the younger women winking in approval. 

"Can you two stop ganging up on me?" Geri was pretending to be annoyed but watching Bluebell and Mel together always made her heart burst with love. 

Over the years, Bluebell had always asked after her Auntie Mel but it was hard trying to explain why she couldn't see her as often, Steven was not someone she wanted her daughter to be around despite how much she loved Mel. The day she had met the man, she knew instantly that he wasn't right for Mel and it had nothing to do with wanting the woman herself. The man lingered around Mel at all times, trying to get a moment alone with her was impossible and the possessive nature he portrayed was something that deeply concerned her. 

Two sets of arms wrapping around her waist brought Geri back from her thoughts, looking down Angel and Madison were looking up at her, both of them leaning up to give her a kiss on each cheek. 

"I've got my own gang now." Geri stuck her tongue out, not surprised when Mel rolled her eyes jokingly watching her daughters cling to Geri. 

"Let's get inside you lot, lunch is ready." Angel and Madison quickly let go of Geri and grabbed Bluebell's hand dragging her back towards the house, Monty began to try to wriggle out of Mel's arms.

The younger women expected him to run after the girls but instead he took hold of both hers and Geri's hands, patiently waiting for them to start walking. 

"So what's for lunch then?" Geri asked, slowly walking towards the front door whilst Monty swung his arms back and fore still holding Mel's hand. 

"You'll have to wait and see." Mel tapping her nose as she shut the front door behind them.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Everyone sat around the large dining room table with the girls all deciding they would sit together at the far end of the table leaving plenty space from Geri and Mel who sat opposite each other whilst Monty took his place at the head of the table. 

"This is actually really nice." Geri commented, picking up her burger before taking a large bite whilst nodding her head in approval. 

"Don't sound so shocked, it's only a burger and chips but I can actually cook. You're such a messy eater." Mel chuckled, leaning over to wipe a bit of sauce from Geri's cheek. 

Geri glanced down the table to find Bluebell watching them with a smile on her face before she turned back to join in the conversation with Madison and Angel. 

"You know, I feel so guilty sometimes." The comment from Mel had Geri knotting her eyebrows in confusion as to where it had come from. 

"Guilty about what?" Geri asked whilst taking the last bite of her food, looking over at Monty she was pleased to see he only had a handful of chips left. 

"Not being there for you after you told us all about the bulimia, we just brushed it aside and you never mentioned it again." Mel answered quietly, looking over to see the girls getting up from the table with their empty plates to put in the kitchen. 

If Geri was being honest, she still had her struggles with food and she knew that deep down. The second stress and panic gripped her it was like a subconscious way of trying to control her feelings, the only thing that stopped her many times from falling back into her bad habits was knowing she had two children to look after. 

Right now, she knew she needed to talk to someone, just the other day the doctor had mentioned her weight was on the low side, something which she completely dismissed at the time but then found herself constantly thinking about it as she lay in bed trying to sleep at night. 

"You have nothing to feel guilty for. Looking back, I don't really think any of you could have really helped me, I wouldn't have listened. I just needed to get it off my chest which was selfish of me to put that on all of you but I felt like I was drowning. I still struggle sometimes, it's always there just at the back of my mind that it might help me feel more in control but I know it won't really, it's just the way my mind works." Mel had reached over to hold Geri's hand, understanding how hard it was for the older women to admit she still fought daily with her eating habits. 

"If you feel like you're struggling maybe you should start going to meetings again? I would come with you or just sit outside if that's what you want. It's up to you Geri but I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for the good times and the bad, my love." The only thing stopping Geri from leaning across the table and pulling Mel in for a kiss was that the kids were around, settling for placing a kiss on Mel's hand, Geri knew it was her opportunity to tell the younger women that it went both ways. 

"I know I said it yesterday but I meant what I said, you don't need to put on a brave face around me Mel." Mel nodded her head, Geri could tell the message had finally sunk in. 

Monty broke the moment between the two women as he clapped his hands together, gaining their attention. 

"Right, time for dessert I think." Mel stacked the plates whilst Geri lifted Monty down from his seat. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

After eating dessert, Geri and Mel had been roped into playing a game of hide and seek with the kids, Madison's puppy dog eyes getting the better of both the women. Bluebell had declared it kids vs adults and so that's how Geri and Mel found themselves running up the stairs scrambling for a hiding spot whilst Angel counted and the other kids went to hide too. 

Dragging Geri behind her, Mel opened her bedroom door not giving the older women a chance to have a proper look before pushing her into the built in wardrobe, squeezing in behind her and closing the door leaving them with only a sliver of light peaking through. 

"You know there's plenty space in here, don't you?" Geri commented over her shoulder as Mel pressed her body against her back. Geri could feel Mel's breath hitting against her neck, she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body. 

"Would you prefer if I moved away?" Geri could feel Mel's fingers gently moving her hair to one side, before she could respond her breath hitched when wet lips began to lightly kiss along the nape of her neck. Mel's fingers gripped onto the belt loops on her jeans, grinding her front against Geri who automatically pushed back. 

"I didn't think so." The comment was huskily whispered into her ear leaving Geri helpless, Mel's brazen attitude had always been something Geri had found attractive about the other woman and the younger women knew it, always using it to her advantage like right now. 

The slow and languid approach Mel was taking was driving Geri insane, open mouthed kisses were being placed along the crook of her neck whilst the younger women's hand moved to trail up the inside of her thigh, Geri letting out a deep groan making Mel chuckle a dirty laugh in her ear. 

The redhead whined as Mel stepped backwards, leaving space between them when she heard her bedroom door opening. Geri turned her head to complain but was interrupted by the wardrobe doors being ripped open. 

"Found you!" Angel shouted, Geri nearly yelping in surprise whilst she held her hand over her heart, feeling it almost beating out of her chest. 

The sound of footsteps running along the corridor was followed by Bluebell, Monty and Madison appearing in the bedroom doorway. 

"Did we win then?" Mel asked, the kids reluctantly nodded their heads making her first pump the air. Mel moved to in front of Geri, bending down and pulling the older women onto her back. Geri wrapped her arms around Mel's neck as the dark haired woman walked them out of the wardrobe and spun them around the bedroom. 

Mid spin, Angel pushed them over, ending up falling on top of Mel's double bed. All the kids saw their opportunity, jumping on top of their mother's, both Mel and Geri wore matching grins as their kids surrounded them. 

"Last one down the stairs is a rotten egg!" Mel yelled out, Geri rubbing at her leg after a flailing arm managed to knock her as the kids all scrambled out of the bedroom, Monty carefully being hoisted up onto Bluebell's waist. 

Geri sat up on her side, her elbow supporting her weight as she looked down at Mel who was still laying down with her hands behind her head. 

"We should really talk about whatever this is that's going on between us." Mel raised her eyebrows at Geri's comment, slightly shocked that she had suggested it. Mel had thought the red headed women would continue to push the conversation away, not be the one to initiate it. 

"I'm ready whenever you are." Mel's fingers reached out to play with a stray lock of Geri's hair. Leaning down placing a tender kiss on Mel's lips, Geri felt the younger women taking a quick inhale through her nose when their lips connected.

"I can't stop thinking about you all the time." Geri murmured as she pulled away slightly, their lips still lightly touching when she spoke, not wanting to break their connection.

"We should really get back downstairs." Both women's eyes were locked onto one another, neither women wanting to move. Mel's hand was lightly stroking up Geri's side whilst the back of the older womens fingers lightly traced across Mel's cheekbones. It was like a constant need the two of them had, the constant need to always be touching each other in some way whenever they could. 

"Mum!" Madison's voice echoed up the stairs, Mel shaking her head with a smile on her face at yet another interruption. It seemed as though the world never wanted to give them a break. 

The two women untangled themselves from one another, getting up from the bed Mel lead the way out of the bedroom until Geri slapped her bum before running ahead down the stairs. 

"Got ya!" Geri shouted over her shoulder, squealing as Mel chased after her. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

When Mel and Geri reached the living room, Madison was holding up Mel's mobile from the couch where all the kids were settled around an ipad playing a game. 

"Your phone was ringing." Mel took the phone from her daughters hand, seeing it was Emma who was phoning she motioned for Geri to follow her through to the kitchen. 

"Make sure Monty doesn't fall off the couch, okay?" Receiving 3 nods in response, Geri followed after Mel finding her sat up on the kitchen counter with her phone to her ear. Mel was nodding her head as she listened to Emma but started laughing at watching Geri attempt to copy her by jumping up on the counter.

"Short arse." Mel whispered, covering the mouth piece so Emma couldn't hear. 

"Piss off." Geri grumbled after finally managing to get up, Mel put the phone on loudspeaker making it so the both of them could listen to what their blonde bandmate was saying. 

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, sounding slightly annoyed that Mel wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. 

"Just trying to watch our little Geraldine get up on the kitchen counter, it's quite a spectacle." Geri poked Mel's side making her wriggle out of the way. 

"Geri's at your house?" Emma asked, her tone of voice to anyone else would sound neutral but Mel and Geri knew her better than that. 

"Yeah, she and the kids came round for lunch." Mel replied, sharing a look with Geri that said they both knew Emma was trying to fish for information, always the gossip. 

"Oh.. Right, anyway I was trying to phone Geri earlier to sort out this sleepover. I was thinking maybe tonight? It's short notice I know but the boys have been asking all day, Melanie's already said Scarlett is up for it." Emma seemed to drop the subject but somehow Geri knew she would be getting hounded with questions later on. 

"I don't see why not, Geri?" Mel shrugged her shoulders, looking to Geri for her response. 

"Sure, what time do you want them dropped off?" It looked to Geri like she and Mel might have an opportunity to talk tonight, the thought had butterflies settling in her stomach. 

"Say around 5 o'clock? That gives everyone a couple hours and I'll sort something out for dinner, might end up going out to the cinema or bowling." Geri was sure it probably wasn't just the boys who were looking forward to the sleepover, Emma was always a child at heart, something which all the girls loved her for. 

"Perfect, we'll see you then babe." Hanging up, Mel jumped down from the counter, standing in between Geri's legs she dragged her to the edge before lifting her off the counter to her feet. 

"Do you want to come back to mine after dropping the kids off, we can maybe have that talk?" Geri asked as they slowly walked towards the living room. 

"You read my mind." Mel replied as they entered the living room, the kids still in the exact places they were 20 minutes ago around the iPad. 

"Girls, do you fancy that sleepover at Auntie Em's tonight?" The answer was a resounding yes. Bluebell, Madison and Angel all leapt up from the couch as though they were ready to go already. 

"We had better head home and get your bag packed Bluey." Helping Monty down from the couch, Bluebell went to go and get hers and Monty's shoes on at the front door after saying a quick goodbye to the other girls and Mel. 

"I'll see you at Emma's."

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Following after Bluebell as they walked into Emma and Jade's house, Geri could already hear Mel laughing and talking from the front door. 

"Where Monty?" Emma asked, not used to seeing Geri and Bluebell without the young boy with them. 

"My mum phoned and offered to take him for tonight, he slept in his own bed no problem last night so he should be fine. It's weird not having him with me though." Geri had dropped off Monty on the way over to Emma's, the young toddler didn't seem to mind being left at his Granny's house and so she didn't feel as guilty leaving him. 

"I'm sure he'll have a good time with your mum, it's nice to have a bit of time to yourself. You can go upstairs if you want Bluebell, all the other kids are up there except for Scarlett, she should be here soon." Emma offered, the young girl raced up the stairs not needing to be asked twice. 

Just as Geri and Emma went to move to the living room, there was a knock at the front door. 

"That'll be Melanie. Mel and Jade are in the living room if you want to go through." Geri nodded her head, making her way to the living room Jade and Mel were sat on the sofa chatting but turned their attention to her as she came in. 

"Hey Geri, how's it going?" Jade got up from his seat giving her a quick hug hello before gesturing for her to take a seat. 

"Good thanks, you?" Geri took a seat in the armchair next to the sofa, Jade sitting back down next to Mel. Geri had always liked Jade, the minute she had seen Emma and him together she knew they were meant to be, their relationship was something to be admired. 

"Yeah I'm good thanks, how's Christian? I haven't seen him in a while." Geri's eyes quickly glanced over at Mel before quickly diverting back to Jade. 

"He's busy with work but he's doing fine." Geri was glad that Emma and Melanie walked in saving her from having to talk anymore about Christian in front of Mel. 

After saying a quick hello to Melanie, Jade went off to the kitchen leaving the four bandmates in the living room. Melanie took Jade's seat beside Mel whilst Emma sat on the floor beside Geri's armchair. 

"So what's going on with you two then?" Melanie looked between Mel and Geri, the two women both sporting confused looks on their faces. 

"What do you mean?" Mel was the one to reply, Geri remaining silent as she looked down at Emma who had a guilty look on her face. 

"Do I really have to say it? You two are sleeping together again aren't you?" Geri's eyes flicked over towards Mel, for a second panic flashed across the dark haired woman's face before quickly putting her best poker face on, after years of having to lie it came naturally to her. 

"That's none of your business Melanie." The tone of voice that Mel used suggested that Melanie should probably stop talking, both Emma and Geri could see where this was headed. 

"It is actually if it's going to be splashed all over the front of newspapers when it comes out.. Geri?" Melanie eyes focused on Geri who still had yet to say anything, it was a sly move considering everyone in the room knew Geri was terrible at lying.

"For god sake Geri, you're married!" The look on Geri's face said it all, Melanie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. 

"Do you want to shut up? The kids are just upstairs." Mel got up from her seat, pointing upwards as her eyes lit up with anger. 

"You two are bloody unbelievable, we are about to go on tour in less than a month and now you two decide to start sleeping with each other! She's got a husband Mel!" Melanie still kept going, rising from her seat to face up to the other women. Geri looked nervously at Emma who was unsure of whether to intervene. 

"I'm not talking about this. It's between Geri and I, nobody else." Mel stared at Melanie, almost daring her to say something more. 

"Well that's laughable. That's not exactly how you felt on Piers though is it? You were quite happy to chat about you two on National TV." Geri rushed out of her seat, seeing Mel's arm swinging back in slow motion as it swung back, her hand headed to slap Melanie. 

Everything going black as Mel's elbow connected with her temple. Dropping to the floor, Geri passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Geri felt was the throbbing pain that was coming from the side of her head, he second was a pair of hands gentle stroking her forehead as she struggled to remember exactly where she was. Opening her eyes she immediately shut them again, the sudden burst of light being too much to handle.

"Oh god I’m so sorry, Geri? Can you hear me?" Geri could recognise Mel's voice but it sounded as though she was underwater, finding it hard to hear the other women whilst she spoke. Slowly trying again to open her eyes she could instantly see the worry on Mel's face as she loomed over her. 

Nodding her head in reply, Melanie and Emma came into Geri's line of sight as they crouched either side of Mel. Geri began to slowly get up from the floor to sit up, the blonde moved her hands to Geri's back to help keep her upright and stop her from falling over. 

"We need to take her to hospital, she might have a concussion." Both Emma and Mel nodded their heads in agreement to Mel's suggestion. Geri still couldn't piece her thoughts together, it was as though her mind was being covered with a heavy fog making it impossible to remember anything. 

"I'll go and tell Jade he has to watch the kids by himself for a bit, you two get her out into the car." Emma got up from her seat, her worried eyes looking Geri up and down as the red haired woman continued to look at everyone with a dazed expression on her face.

Leaving the room Emma made her way to the kitchen, relieved that neither Jade or the children had come into the living room after the shouting and commotion that Mel and Melanie had caused during their arguing. 

"What happened? I can't really remember anything other than you two arguing and then it goes blank." Mel and Melanie were avoiding eye contact, an awkward silence following Geri's question. Coming to stand on her feet with the help of both women holding her hands, Geri had to take a deep breath through her nose to stop herself from being sick all over Emma's floor. 

Shuffling out of the blondes living room with both Mel and Melanie's arms around her waist, she was still yet to get an answer. The front door was opened by Melanie, Mel unwrapping her arm from around Geri's waist so she could walk ahead to unlock her car. 

“Can you drive?” Mel held out her car keys to Melanie, taking a hold of Geri’s arm as she held the back car door open helping for her to slide into the back seat. Nodding her head, Melanie walked around the car to get into the drivers side whilst Mel sat in the middle seat beside Geri after closing the door over behind them. 

“So are one you going to tell me what happened?” Melanie’s eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror to look at Mel, the three women waiting for Emma to come out of the house before setting off to the hospital. 

“I.. I must have hit you when I swung my hand back, I’m so sorry Geri. I should have just sat back down but you know how I get with Melanie, I can never back down.” Geri’s mind was going into overdrive, flashes of the girls arguing played in her head as the pieces finally began to fall into place. 

Mel's hand was rubbing up and down her thigh in soothing circles, the other was tightly gripping her hand as though scared she was going to disappear if she let go. 

Looking out the car window she could see Emma speeding down the driveway in her high heels, a skill mastered many years ago by all five of the Spice Girls. Jumping into the passenger seat, Melanie started the car as soon as Emma put her seatbelt on and pulled out onto the main road. 

"You could have just stayed with the kids Em, it's only a bump to the head." Geri lifted her hand, touching the side of her head and instantly regretting it when she felt the swollen bruise at the side of her temple, trying to hide the whimper of pain. 

"I'm so sorry Geri." Mel was biting her lip, guilt and worry radiating from her as she watched the red headed women. Geri shook her head, taking a hold of both Mel's hands. 

"Stop apologising, it was an accident. You would think by now I would have learnt by now not to bother trying to split you two up." Rolling her eyes at herself, Geri could see Mel still wasn't convinced. 

"But I-" Geri cut Mel off, leaning forward to capture the dark haired woman's lips. Geri could instantly feel the tension leaving Mel, her body completely relaxing when their lips began to move together. Geri felt as though the pain had disappeared for just that moment, focusing on just feeling Mel's lips against her own. Pulling away, Mel's eyes slowly opened again to find Geri smiling softly at her. Wrapping her arm around the red haired woman's shoulder, Geri laid the back of her head on Mel's arm cuddling into her side. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Mel could see Emma watching the two of them before turning her attention back to Melanie in the front seat. 

"Another 10 minutes and we'll be there." Melanie told the two women in the back seat, stopped at a red light the car the only noise in the car was Mel's music playing quietly in the background. 

"I love this song." Emma commented as the beginning notes of Elton John's 'Tiny Dancer' began to play, Melanie tapping the steering wheel along to the beat, Geri could feel the vibration through Mel's chest as she hummed along. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

After arriving at the hospital, the four women were ushered into a private room to wait until a doctor could see Geri. Fearful people might start snapping pictures of them as they waited, they were grateful to be given some privacy. A sofa in the room allowed for all of them to sit together, Geri sat in between Mel and Emma whilst Melanie was beside the blonde. 

It wasn't too long before a doctor arrived at the door announcing Geri's name. Mel went to get up from her seat to go with Geri but the red haired woman's hand on her thigh stopped her from getting up. 

"I won't be long, you just stay with the girls." Mel opened her mouth ready to protest but stopped when Geri pointedly looked over at Melanie, a way of telling her she had an opportunity to make up with the other women and she had better use it. Squeezing Geri's hand that was on her thigh, Mel reluctantly nodded her head before helping Geri up to her feet. 

Watching as Geri left the room following after her doctor, both Mel and Melanie glanced at each other for a moment before looking away.

"Can you two hurry up and apologise to each other please?" Emma let out a deep breath, she felt as though she was dealing with two young toddlers the way they were behaving. 

"I'm not apologising to Melanie, I've got nothing to be sorry for. The only person that I'm apologising to is Geri." Mel folded her arms after having said her piece. Emma knew it wasn't going to be smooth sailing, normally Geri would be the one to talk Mel into apologising but she wasn't here so it came down to her. 

"You were going to slap me!" Melanie leant over Emma, pointing her finger in Mel's face as she shouted. It was almost as if Emma had been transported back in time, the fights between Mel and Melanie were almost as explosive as between Mel and Geri, the difference was the majority of the time Mel and Geri quickly made up whereas the two Mel's could keep it going for days. 

"What did you expect me to do? Stand there and listen to you be a total bitch?" Mel responded disgruntledly, a part of her felt like getting up and leaving the room but she knew Melanie would probably just follow her and keep arguing. 

"You don't get it do you? Can you not remember what happened the first time around? Geri left the fucking band because you two were sleeping together and then it all went tits up! You seem to forget it wasn't just you that was hurt Mel. Emma, Vic and I all lost out best friend too when she left and I refuse to see it all go wrong again because you two end up hating each other when it all goes wrong." Melanie released a deep sigh rubbing her face. She could feel herself getting upset, Geri leaving wasn't something they ever properly talked about but she felt like it needed to be said. 

It was like an unspoken rule that nobody spoke about Mel and Geri sleeping together before Geri left the band, none of the girls felt it was their place to get involved when they knew they would probably get told to mind their own business. When Geri did leave, Mel rarely ever even said her name when it was just the 4 of them alone and so none of the other girls ever brought up the relationship but they all knew it was a large part of the reason why Geri left, even if Mel wanted to pretend it wasn't and ignore it. 

"It's different this time and just so you know we haven't even slept together this time around, alright? I let her slip away before, I'm not going to let it happen again. If my marriage taught me anything it's not to settle for anything less, I have to fight for what I want and that's for Geri and I to be together, with our kids. I love her so much, I can't even begin to tell you what she means to me. I can't walk away, even if she decides to stay with Christian I don't care because at least I'll know I've tried." Mel shocked both Emma and Melanie, it was rare to hear Melanie talk about her feelings in such an open way especially in regards to Geri.

"Look I'm sorry for being a bitch, okay? It's just, I love you both, you're my sisters and I don't want to see either of you ending up hurt. I'll support you both no matter what and I'm sure Em does too, right?" Melanie had moved from her seat on the couch to crouch down on her knees beside Mel, her hand resting on Mel's knee as Emma nodded her head. 

"I'm sorry too." Mel pulled Melanie into a hug, slowly rocking them from side to side as she placed a kiss on the women's forehead. 

"Thank god for that." Both Mel and Melanie pulled back, rolling their eyes at Emma. Melanie got up from the floor and took her seat back on the sofa, Emma placed both her arms around bit the women's shoulders before placing a kiss on both their heads. 

"I always thought you and Geri were quite hot together, we all did. Didn't we Melanie?" Emma mused, Mel burst out laughing at the blonde women's comment. 

"You and Vic did, I'd rather not think about my two best mates sleeping together." Mel scrunched her face up, shaking her head. Emma made a mental note to phone Victoria when she got home with all the gossip, she was sure the women owed her money for a bet they'd placed years ago about Mel and Geri getting together. 

"So you don't want to know how Geri is in bed then?" Melanie stuck her fingers in her ear and started to sing, Mel winked at Emma as she started to speak louder. 

"She does this thing with her tongue, oh honestly i'll tell you it's amazing and don't even get me started on her fingers-" Emma's face started to go bright red as Melanie leant over her to put her hand over Mel's mouth. 

"Stop it! No details or I won't be able to look at Geri properly ever again!" All three of the women looked to the door as it swung open, Geri appearing with her doctor behind her before closing the door over when they entered the private family room. 

Emma couldn't help but start giggling, it set off Mel who followed soon after as Melanie leant her head back muttering what sounded like 'oh god'. 

"What's so funny?" Geri asked with a slight chuckle, glad to see that Mel and Melanie seemed to have made up. 

"Nothing!" Melanie responded quickly, not giving either of her bandmates the opportunity to embarrass them even more in front of the doctor who was stood with Geri with a confused look on his face. 

"Is everything okay? Have you got a concussion?" Mel quickly sobered up watching as Geri subconsciously reached up to stroke the dark bruise that had seemingly gotten even darker since 20 minutes ago next to her right eye. 

"No concussion, just a nasty bruise that'll clear up in time for the tour. I just have to rest for the next couple days and take some strong painkillers." Geri looked to her doctor for confirmation, his nodding head confirmed what she had said. 

"I'll be sure to chase up those test results for you too and get back to you as soon as possible. It was nice to meet you Ms Halliwell." Shaking the doctors hand and saying a quick thank you, the man waved to the other Spice Girls before leaving the room. 

"Test results? I thought you didn't have a concussion?" Emma asked, her head tilting watching as Geri shifted from foot to foot nervously noticing the red haired women's eyes flicking over to Mel. 

"When I went to my doctors appointment the other day they wanted to run a few tests while I was there. It's nothing worrying, they just want to rule some things out." Geri was doing a terrible job of trying to play it down, Melanie and Emma looked to Mel as if asking the other women to tell them more. 

"Do we have to ask Mel or are you going to tell us yourself because 'rule some things out' doesn't exactly sound great Geri. What's going on?" Melanie gestured towards Mel, Geri knew she wasn't going to be able to leave the room without giving an answer, it annoyed her but at the same time she knew it was because they cared and so she knew she had to tell them. 

"Obviously with the bulimia, my body was.. affected and they want to make sure there's no long lasting problems like diabetes or kidney damage. Honestly, the chances are they will all come back fine so there's no point in even talking about it. Can we go now? I hate hospitals." Mel got up from her seat, walking up to Geri who was trying to look anywhere but at the other women.

Still years later, Geri still felt self conscious talking about her eating disorder, no matter how hard she tried to push the feeling down it still remained. In Geri's mind, she felt like she had let the other girls down by not facing her problems head on and running away from the band. 

"Geri, listen to me okay? I know we've never properly spoken about it before, how we both struggled with our eating disorders but you can talk to me about it. I feel awful that both of us were struggling and couldn't talk to one another before but I'm here, I know what it's like to worry over test results like that so please don't sit in silence worrying. The last thing any of us want is for you to find yourself back to how you were before babe." Melanie wrapped her arms around Geri's waist, pulling her best friend into a hug. Feeling Geri nodding on her shoulder, Mel just hoped the message had got through but only time would tell. 

Looking over Melanie's shoulder Geri watched Emma and Mel get up off the sofa, running towards her and Melanie they joined in the group hug. 

"So is someone going to tell me what you were laughing at when I came in then?" Melanie let out a groan as the 4 bandmates all stepped out of the hug, knowing fine Geri wasn't going to let it drop. 

"Just some secret talents of yours that Mel happened to mention but Melanie didn't appreciate hearing about them." Emma replied, Geri's mouth opened in shock before slapping Mel's arm. 

"It's not as if I was saying you were terrible! Quite the opposite, actually Geraldine." Mel wiggled her eyebrows, Geri watched as Melanie pretended to be sick in her mouth making Emma laugh. 

"You're not so bad yourself I suppose." Geri shrugged her shoulders trying to annoy Mel, which seemed to be working when Mel sported a look of disbelief. Emma seemed to be loving the teasing going on between Mel and Geri, probably storing it all to repeat to Victoria later on Melanie guessed. 

"Not so bad? That's not the way it seems to me when you-" 

"I've heard enough about your sex lives for one day thank you very much. C'mon, the longer we wait around here the more chance of the paps appearing plus Emma has to get back to help poor Jade out with our crazy bunch of kids." Melanie cut Mel off before she could finish much to Emma's disappointment, opening the door and motioning for the other girls to follow after her. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

"What time do you want the kids picked up tomorrow?" Mel asked as the four women got out of the car after pulling up back outside Emma's house. 

"Lunch time? Maybe we could all go out to lunch if nobody is too busy, I can ask Victoria if she's free as well." Emma replied, Geri could see Mel discreetly rolling her eyes at the mention of Victoria being there but didn't say anything about it in front of the other girls, not wanting to start discussing that certain can of worms right now. 

Mel, Melanie and Geri all responded with nods of the head. Geri began to make her way towards her car but was stopped when Mel gently grasped her wrist. 

"Do you really think you're driving after hitting your head and passing out not even 2 hours ago?" Mel gently pulled Geri back and pointed towards the direction of her own car. 

"A bit melodramatic, don't you think?" Geri looked at Emma and Melanie to back her up but they seemed to agree with Mel when they didn't say anything. 

"Do you need a lift Melanie?" Mel pulled her drivers door open, watching as Geri slid into the passenger seat of the car before putting her seatbelt on. 

"I'm good thanks, I think I'll stick around at Em's for a bit." Melanie bumped Emma's shoulder, whispering something into the blonde woman's ear. 

"I'm sure both mine and Geri's ears will be burning for the next couple hours then. I'll love you and leave you both to your mother's meeting." Mel blew an air kiss towards her two bandmates, Emma sticking her two fingers up after Mel's cheeky remark about the gossiping. 

"Let's get you home then." Mel turned the car on, looking over at Geri she couldn't help the slight wince at the sight of the bruise marking Geri's fair skin. 

Mel was still kicking herself for letting herself get so worked up over Melanie's comments but anything that was related to Geri made her even more sensitive than ever. Added the fact that it was Melanie, one of the few people she ever really ended up physically fighting with. It was almost as though as soon as they started fighting they reverted back to being in their 20's, sharing a room and fighting over the smallest of things when they got a drink in them.

If anyone knew how sore a bruise like the one Geri was sporting on her face then it was Mel, after 10 years worth of them she could tell the red head probably had a pounding headache to go along with the swollen temple. 

"Don't even think about saying sorry again Mel. I'm fine darling, honest." Geri could see the guilt still lingering on Mel's face, she didn't know what more she could do to convince the dark haired women that she didn't blame her. 

Mel started the car up, not giving any reply to Geri as she leant over to intwine her fingers with the older women's before pulling their hands to rest on her thigh. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Geri was laying on top of her bed watching as Mel emerged from her ensuite bathroom with a couple of painkillers in one hand and a glass of water in the other. 

"Get them down you." Mel ordered while handing the glass and painkillers over to Geri, the red haired women quickly downing them before giving the glass back for Mel to put back in the bathroom. 

Quickly returning, Mel stood at the end of the bed looking unsure of what to do. If Geri wasn't feeling so tired she would have jumped up and dragged Mel down but instead patted the space beside her. 

"Do you need an extra pillow? I can go and get another one if you need it." Geri shook her head, patting the space beside her for a second time. Mel sat down on the edge of the bed to take her shoes off before crawling up the bed to sit down next to Geri. The older women gently laid her hand on Mel's shoulder, pulling her down so she was laid down beside her. 

"What I need is for you to stop feeling guilty Mel. I'm not one bit angry with you, it was a stupid accident that I caused myself by being an idiot so please just relax." Lifting the older women's arm up, Geri slid under to rest her head in the crook on Mel's neck before lifting her leg to wrap around Mel. 

"Comfy?" Mel's hand began to stroke up and down Geri's back, a murmur of agreement was all the reply she got. 

"We can have that talk after I have a quick nap." Mel could hear in Geri's voice how tired she was, the yawn that followed soon after confirmed it for Mel that the women was fast approaching falling asleep. 

"Sweet dreams, my love." Mel could feel Geri's steady breathes against her neck as she drifted off to sleep.

For a moment, Mel felt a sense of dread wash over her at the thought of what the conversation was going to be like when Geri woke up. Mel knew how she felt and what she wanted to say but she wasn't the married one, thinking about it Geri hadn't actually said very much. Mel banished the negatives thoughts as she glanced down to look at Geri wrapped around her body. 

After the shock of turning around to see Geri passed out on the floor earlier she couldn't help but squeeze the women a little tighter, picturing Geri's frail body motionless on the floor sent a shiver down her spine. It felt like every second she spent with Geri, her love for the women grew more and more which she didn't even think was possible and yet even something as simple as watching Geri sleeping made her heart want to burst.

Ultimately, Mel knew that if Geri wanted to stay with Christian then she wouldn't stand in the way. It shocked her that she felt that way, normally whenever it came to Geri she felt extremely possessive and yet she knew if it was what Geri truly wanted and it made the older woman happy then she would let her go. Of course Mel was praying to every God there was that Geri would pick her over her husband but she just didn't know what the future held. 

Mel slowly turned her head to carefully place a kiss over the bruise on the side of Geri's head, making sure not to wake the red haired women up. Mel felt a light kiss being placed on the side of her neck in return, leaving a gentle smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Mel drifted off to sleep knowing that when she woke up she had to show Geri just how much she meant to her, even if it meant laying her heart on the line.


	7. Chapter 7

Mel couldn't be sure how long she had been awake for, the hypnotic movement of Geri's breathing had left her in a trance. Having Geri sleeping wrapped up in her arms was something Mel never thought would happen a month ago, it was almost as though she was dreaming. The last few weeks, Geri probably hadn't realised it but she'd really helped Mel take her mind off Steven. Nightmares featuring Steven and flashbacks to the abuse had been replaced with dreams of she, Geri and their kids together, waking up in the morning she found herself smiling rather than a feeling of fear pumping through her veins.

Having Geri around her always seemed to have a calming effect on Mel, they could be wild together but ultimately she always felt Geri knew her like nobody else did. Geri was among one of the very few people she allowed her guard down in front of completely, she allowed herself to be vulnerable because she knew the older women would never judge her. It was one of the many things she loved about Geri, she saw through her 'Scary' exterior and yet still loved her despite her flaws.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mel jolted slightly, Geri's voice despite it being a whisper still gave her a fright.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack there." Glancing down, Mel's eyes roamed over Geri's face whilst the older women did the same. Mel's eyes were taking in every single little detail, looking at Geri now she could still see the 22 year old she fell in love with.

Even 25 years later Mel had still yet to come across someone as beautiful as Geri, a few women had caught her eye but there was something about the older women that nobody could quite compare to in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Geri enquired, Mel's fingertips had begun to softly trace along her jaw as her dark brown eyes connected with her own. 

"When he used to attack me and tell me I was worthless, tell me my kids were better of without me and that nobody wanted me alive.. When he was forcing himself on top of me, I'd completely block it out and do you know what I'd do? I would think about you and my girls. I would make up these fantasies in my head like what it would have been like if we got married and you have no idea how much that saved me from completely breaking down. I promised myself when I was laying there that if there was even the slightest chance I could be with you again then I would do everything in my power to make it happen. I know it's only been two weeks, I must sound crazy, you're married to Christian but you're my whole world Geri. If I could marry you tomorrow I would do it in a heartbeat." Mel could feel the tears rolling down her face, it was rare for Mel to let herself get this emotional but thinking back to those dark times she couldn't help it. Geri reached up and softly brushed the tears from Mel's face, she was met with a look she could only describe simply as love.

"The things he put you through.. Darling I can't even begin to imagine the pain and anguish you endured, you could easily have just broken down and never came back to reality but you took your girls and you escaped, you're the furthest thing from worthless Mel. You're the most courageous, most beautiful, most loving person I've ever met and if I have to tell you that everyday to make you believe it then I will. If I stay with Christian I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life, I can't carry on living a lie everyday telling myself I love him when it's always been you Mel, no matter what has happened over the years it's like something always brings me back to you." Geri could feel her own tears rolling down her face, not sure when she had even started crying. Right now, all that she focused on was Mel, thoughts of kids and Christian were pushed aside for a minute. 

"I love you Melanie Brown, always have and always will." Geri whispered, their faces only inches apart. Mel's eyes lit up, a grin appearing on her face when she heard the words she had been waiting for.

"I love you too Geraldine Halliwell." Geri rolled her eyes despite the similar grin on her own face. Geri rolled over on top of Mel, straddling her waist as she learnt down to tickle the younger women's sides in retaliation for using her full name.

"What? That's your name Geraldine." Mel managed to get out between laughing, trying to push Geri off the top of her legs. 

"Watch your head babe." Mel managed to get a hold of Geri's hands, entwining their fingers and placing a kiss on the backs of her hands. 

Geri leant down, pulling their entwined hands so she was pinning Mel down she hovered her lips over the top of the other woman, just out of reach. 

"Stop being a tease Geri, you know I'll get you back later but worse." The red haired woman chuckled, finally capturing Mel's lips with her own. 

Nobody else had ever compared to Mel, the women's lips were soft like silk as they parted her lips, her tongue languidly sliding against her own. Geri could feel Mel's hips squirming underneath her, trying to gain control by rolling them over but Geri's thighs were wrapped tightly around Mel's waist like a vice, her years of practising yoga was definitely paying off.

"You're such a little shit." Mel muttered as she bit Geri's bottom lip when she pulled away, Geri couldn't help the moan that she let out at the roughness. 

"You still love me though." Geri replied, winking cheekily when she placed one last peck on Mel's lips releasing her grip on the younger women's hands before sitting back on Mel's thighs. Mel shifted the pillows behind her so she could sit upright, her hands instantly settling on the older woman's waist as she slowly untucked the bottom of her shirt to stroke her bare skin above the waist of Geri' jeans.

"I do, very much." Geri couldn't believe how affectionate Mel was being with her but she wasn't about to complain, it was a side she rarely saw but when she did it made her love for the women grow even more.

"I can't leave Christian until after the tour, it would totally distract from the tour and it wouldn't be fair on either Emma or Melanie." Geri moved to lay on her side like she was earlier before she fell asleep, her head tucking under Mel's head as she twisted her leg to wrap around the other women's.

"Are you sure this is what you want Geri? I can wait for as long as you need to think about it. I don't want you to rush into making a rash decision because I've told how I feel, I don't want you to regret leaving him and end up hating me.. I can't lose you again." The thought of it not working out was what worried Mel the most, she knew herself that she was willing to do anything in the world to make it work between them, even if it meant keeping it a secret from everyone until Geri fully made her mind up.

"Have you not been listening to me Mel? I love Christian, he's Monty's dad of course I feel love for him but it doesn't even begin to compare to how I feel about you. It's not a rash decision, I don't need time to think it over because it's something I've dreamed about for over 20 years. I always knew you were it for me, no question about it. I can't be with him when I know deep down I should be with you. I'm yours as long as you'll have me." Geri could tell Mel was struggling to understand her decision to leave Christian so willingly for her. It was more than two weeks they had spent together, it was 20 years worth of history to go along with it that Geri couldn't ignore, her heart and her head were telling her the right decision was to be with Mel and she couldn't argue with that.

The silence was followed by Mel gently nodding her head, the message she was trying to get across finally getting through to the other women. Geri’s fingertips began to trace patterns on the outside of Mel's bare thigh, she could hear the younger women's heartbeat under her head started to beat faster as her hand reached the hem of her dress. Geri was stopped by a hand gently grasping her wrist, her eyes locking onto Mel's with a questioning look on her face as she lifted her head up.

"You're supposed to be resting not trying to seduce me, sweetheart." Mel raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her face as she lifted Geri's hand to place a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"Are you staying over tonight?" Geri asked, her eyes flicking over towards the clock that told her it was nearly 9 o'clock on her bedside table. 

"If you promise to behave yourself by listening to the doctor's orders and resting then I don't see why not. Do you need another painkiller before bed?" Mel offered as Geri got up from the bed to dig her phone out of her handbag she had thrown on top of her dresser when they had entered the bedroom earlier.

"Yes please if you don't mind. Do you need some pyjamas?" Mel had risen from the bed, coming to wrap her arms around Geri from behind as the older women replied to messages from Emma and Melanie asking if she was okay. 

"A t-shirt and shorts will do, there's no way I'm fitting into your midget pyjama bottoms." Gently patting Geri's bottom as she made her way to the bathroom, the red haired women couldn't help but check out Mel's bottom whilst she walked away, she was sure the younger women noticed when she was adding an extra swing to her hips. The bathroom door shut over leaving Geri to set about getting ready for bed. 

Geri quickly sent a text to her mother asking how Monty was, it felt weird not having her son with her but she was glad to have the chance to relax for one night. Throwing her phone on top of the bed, she opened her chest of drawers pulling out Mel's requested choice of pyjamas before rummaging around for her own pair. Geri unbuttoned her shirt and wriggled out of her jeans leaving her in only her bra and pants. The sound of her phone chiming on top of the bed had her leaning over, she was glad to see a reply from her mum telling her Monty was fast asleep in bed, responding to let her mum know she'd pick him up before lunch tomorrow she put her phone on silent. The wolf whistle that Mel let out had Geri quickly swirling around giving Mel a better view of her body, her toned stomach and thighs had the other women's attention before her eyes travelled upwards to linger on Geri's breasts.

"My eyes are up here Mel." Geri responded sarcastically, her hands motioning upwards. Geri had been slightly nervous before that the changes to her body over the years like extra stretch marks from having Monty would make her less desirable to Mel but judging by the younger women's glazed over expression it wasn't something to worry over.

"Like what you see?" The flirtatious tone didn't go amiss, biting her lip she watched as Mel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Mel ran her fingers through her hair, it looked as though she was having an internal battle with herself over whether she should let herself be taken in by Geri's seduction tactics. Mel's eyes settled on the bruise that was still slightly swollen on the side of Geri's face.

"You're seriously testing my self control here Halliwell." Finally making her mind up she picked up her pyjamas off the bed as she turned back around and went back into the bathroom to get changed, hearing Geri snickering behind her.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

When Mel emerged from the bathroom Geri was already tucked under the duvet, the bedside lamp was turned on leaving the room in a light glow. Geri was writing something into her diary but closed it over when Mel began to walk towards the bed. Pulling the covers back for Mel to get in, Geri instantly pulled Mel to spoon her from behind. Geri reached over to turn the lamp off before linking their fingers together tugging their hands to rest on her t-shirt covered stomach.

"Lunch should be nice tomorrow." Geri didn't need to turn around to know Mel had a doubtful look on her face. 

"I suppose so." Was all the reply Mel gave, the younger women subconsciously rubbing circles with her thumb on the back of Geri's hand.

"Victoria probably won't even come if that's what you're worried about." Geri was really hoping that Victoria would do her usual and not turn up, the relationship between her and Mel had deteriorated rapidly over the years and right now the group could do without anymore arguing.

"I'm not worried I just can't be bothered having to pretend that we get on. A bit awkward considering the last conversation we had was me calling her a stuck up bitch." Geri's mind flashed back to February last year, the day where everyone met up at her house. 

Victoria told them all she wasn't doing that tour at all, nothing could change her mind and in Mel's eyes she was holding them all back. It was the last time Mel and Victoria had seen each other, the girls deciding it was best to keep them separated after that particular incident. Emma obviously felt there was enough time for the waters to settle but Geri knew it was going to take more than a lunch to sort out whatever grievances the two women had with each other.

"Ignore each other if you have to but please don't argue tomorrow, I hate when any of us fall out." Geri's turned her head, the faint moonlight from outside allowing her to see Mel's face.

"No more arguing from me, not after what happened today with your head babe." Mel was shaking her head, the guilt from earlier still simmering beneath the surface. 

"Let's get some sleep Ginge." Mel lightly kissed the side of Geri's head, pulling her tighter to her body she closed her eyes when she felt Geri's body relax and settle against her own.

"Love you." Mel would never tire of hearing the words come from Geri's mouth, the response was automatic.

"Love you too babe." 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Geri and Mel had stayed in bed all morning, the two women more or less staying in a comfortable silence just happy to be in each others presence. Geri had eventually managed to drag Mel out of bed, both of them needing to get ready for the lunch that had been confirmed by Emma through text this morning. Mel silently patted herself on the back for carrying an extra set of clothes in the boot of her car, the last thing she needed was the press picking up on her wearing the same dress two days in a row.

Mel had done a good job of covering the bruise up on the side of her face, Geri couldn't but feel sadness at the women's knowledge and tips on how best to cover it up. The latest update from their blonde bandmate suggested Victoria was going to be a no show, much to Mel's relief.

"It's left here and then you can just park outside. I won't be long." Mel took the left, pulling up outside Geri's mother's house so they could pick up Monty. Geri had to quietly admit the younger women was a much better driver than herself not that she'd tell let the other women know that.

Mel watched Geri walk through her mother's front door, her head moving along to the best of the music playing in the car. Not even two minutes later Geri emerged from the front door with Monty on her waist whilst carrying a car seat with her free hand, the young toddler grinning as he patted his mother's cheeks. Mel unclipped her seatbelt, opening the driver's side door to help Geri.

"Hello Monty!" Ana Maria watched on from the doorstep as Monty wriggled out of his mother's arms and ran straight into Mel's legs, his arms raised up in gesture for her to pick him up, the women doing just that. 

"I'll phone you later Mum." Mel finally looked over to see Geri's mother, her face expressionless as she nodded her head. Waving at Ana Maria, Mel didn't get anything in response instead the women walked back inside the house closing the front door over.

"I'll get that." Mel offered, taking the car seat from Geri she shifted Monty back over to his mother. Opening the back seat door Mel made quick work of setting up the car seat, lifting Monty into it and making sure he was properly clipped in.

"I'm sorry about my mother, you know what she's like sometimes." Geri squeezed her waist gently before making her way back into the car, Mel following suit. 

Mel did know what Geri's mum was like and she wasn't only rude sometimes, it had always been the same although Geri liked to pretend she didn't notice the tension between her mother and Mel. Ana Maria had never liked Mel and made it obvious from day one that she didn't approve of their friendship, Mel was just glad that Geri went against her mother's judgement. One thing was for sure, she wasn't looking forward to Ana Maria finding out about their relationship but Mel knew how much Geri's mother meant to her and if that meant acting as polite as possible towards the women then she would do it.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

"Thank god we got in the back door, look at all those paps out front." Geri motioned out the window to Mel, the waiter guiding them through to a private room at the back of the restaurant. Geri noticed Mel was typing out a text on her phone but didn't pay much more attention when the waiter opened the door for them to enter. 

Bluebell, Angel and Madison jumped up from their table as soon as Mel and Geri walked into the room. 

"Hello girls! Did you have a good time last night?" Mel and Geri could hardly make out what any of them were saying as all 3 of the girls spoke over the top.of each other but the grins on their faces told them the answer was a definite yes.

"Blue blue!" Monty was clapping his hands together looking at Bluebell for a hug which she gladly did, pulling the young toddler into her arms. "Do you want to take Monty to your table just now? I'll take him when the food comes out though, okay?" Bluebell nodded her head in response, Geri watched as her daughter went to sit at the table and watched over her little brother when he sat nicely in the seat next to her. 

"No Victoria then?" Mel asked Emma and Melanie who were seated a separate smaller round table to the children. 

"Yeah she's here, she went to the toilet a minute ago." Mel pulled a seat out for Geri next to Emma before taking her own seat beside the red haired women. Emma and Melanie were sat with an empty seat between them which she guessed was Victoria's seat. 

"Oh.. Great." Mel plastered a fake smile on her face. The thought of having to spend the afternoon in Victoria's company wasn't appealing to her, she would much rather go home and curl up on the sofa with Geri and the kids but if it made the other girls happy she would grin and bear it. 

The sounds of the door opening and heels clicking along the floor announced the arrival of Victoria, Geri stood up from her seat to greet the women whereas Mel stayed in her chair. 

"Hello babe. How are you? How's your head? Emma was telling me you went to the hospital." Geri gave Victoria a quick hug before the younger women pulled back and cupped her chin so she could gently turn Geri's head to look at the faint bruising under her makeup. 

"It's fine, nothing a bit of paracetamol won't fix." Geri smiled softly, despite whatever problems Victoria and Mel had with each other she still thought of Victoria as one of her sisters. No matter what happened between them all it eventually sorted itself out, even if it does sometimes take years to heal. 

Geri sat back down, her hand naturally taking Mel's as she rested their hands under the table on top of her lap. Mel knew she had to bite the bullet, if not for Geri then for Emma and Melanie too who were watching with what seemed like bated breaths. 

"How's things with you Vic?" Victoria's eyebrows raised momentarily as though surprised Mel was making an effort, answering whilst making her way to take her own seat at the table. 

"Great thanks, I would ask you the same thing but judging from the latest gossip update from Emma I'd assume you're doing great too." Victoria joked, her eyes flicking between Geri and Mel. 

"Great doesn't even begin to describe it." The glow that surrounded Mel was something that Emma, Victoria and Melanie had not seen for a long time. The women felt as though the were intruding on a private moment between Mel and Geri when the two women shared a smile between them at her sweet reply. Under the table Geri's hand squeezed Mel's before turning their attention back towards Emma, Victoria and Melanie. 

"So how long did you wait before phoning Victoria then Emma? I'll guess half an hour after we left." The blonde women was probably the easiest person for Geri to wind up, with years of practise under her belt it didn't take long for Emma to start getting annoyed. 

"More like 10 minutes!" Melanie managed to get out before bursting out laughing joined by the other Spice Girls who were sore from laughing, Emma scowled at them all. 

"I was letting Vic know because she owed me £100 for a bet we put on years ago, thank you very much." Emma folded her arms in front of her chest, Melanie copied her but put on an exaggerated pout that had even Emma trying not to giggle. 

"What bet would that be then?" Mel asked although she had a feeling she knew exactly what the bet was about. 

"Well I said that by 2020 you two would get back together properly but Victoria said you would never actually get your heads out of your arses and realise you were soulmates." Emma replied with a low voice shrugging her shoulders, making sure none of the kids were eavesdropping. 

"Soulmates? I like that actually." Geri nodded her head in approval, it was the perfect description she had been looking for. Even over the years when they were apart she still felt like she was connected to Mel and it never seemed to fade away no matter how far away they were; both the physical and emotional attraction. 

"The waiter should be back any minute and you pair haven't even looked at the menu yet." Geri picked up her menu, Mel didn't even need to look to know what she was ordering before standing up from her seat. 

"I'll be back in a minute, need the loo. Order me fish and chips if I'm not back before the water arrives, love." Mel smiled at Geri, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her knowing she couldn't in front of everyone was killing her. Instead the younger women settled for an affectionate squeezing of Geri's shoulder on the way past. 

"And you're seriously trying to tell us you haven't slept together in the last two weeks?" Victoria questioned, beating Emma who was about to ask the same question. 

"We haven't." Geri leant over to pick up the jug of water in the middle of the table, pouring herself a glass she took a sip trying to stop the heat from rising on her cheeks. 

"The blush on your face suggests a different answer Miss Halliwell." Emma teased, pleased she was able to get her own back for earlier on. 

"Sod off, I could tell you stuff about Mel and I that would have you blushing a hundred times worse than me right now so don't get me started Em." Geri smirked, sure Emma would lap it all up anyway but Melanie's eyes bugging out of her face suggested she had better stop right there. 

Geri stayed quiet as Melanie changed the subject to tour ideas, rathering to sit and take in her surroundings. The giggling coming from the kids table as they chatted among themselves, Melanie and Victoria discussing which songs they were going to sing. For a moment Geri allowed herself to just relax and be happy. 

Mel's phone vibrated on the table, sliding off the top of her purse to reveal her phone screen. Subconsciously, Geri's eyes glanced over and felt her heart sink when she saw Jess' name. It was like she was torturing herself when her eyes quickly darted over the screen to read the text beneath her name. 

'You free tonight? ;) xx'


	8. Chapter 8

The waiter had been and taken their orders but Geri couldn't really concentrate, she could feel the jealousy bubbling up inside her. Geri knew she didn't really have a right to feel that way considering the fact she was the married one of the pair but she couldn't help it. Looking back, the way Jess was looking at Mel during their first rehearsals told her everything she needed to know. The feelings from 20 years ago were coming back in full force, the threat of someone else catching Mel's eye and her being pushed aside was niggling at the back of her head. 

The possessiveness she felt towards Mel had to stop, she didn't want to be anything like the younger women's ex husband but she also knew she wouldn't let herself be walked all over like before. Despite her loud and brash personality, when it came to Mel she never voiced her objections when she dropped her for her newest boyfriend when they were younger but now was different. Now she was leaving her husband for the younger woman she needed the promise of stability, insecurity was Geri's biggest fear and she needed to be appeased. 

"Geri? Everything okay?" Mel had taken her seat back at the table, trying to get Geri's attention she was confused by the disgruntled expression on the older women's face paired with her arms crossed in a standoffish manner. 

"You got a text." Geri nodded her head motioning towards Mel's phone that was sitting on the table. 

Watching Mel's face as she hit the home button on her phone, the dark haired women's eyes instantly flicked up as soon as she read the text. Mel could see the mixture of anger and frustration swirling in Geri's eyes, opening her mouth to explain she didn't get the chance. 

"Have you slept with her?" Emma, Victoria and Melanie all turned their attention towards what was going on between Mel and Geri. All three women shared confused looks with one another, not understanding Geri's sudden change of mood towards Mel or the question. 

"Geri I-" Mel was cut off yet again, Geri couldn't help herself. 

"Have you slept with her? It's a simple fucking question." Geri asked again, everyone around the table could sense the red haired woman's anger, her shoulders tense and her eyes piercing. As soon as Geri started swearing they all knew it was only a matter of time before she really kicked off. 

"Yes but Geri it was weeks ago! Obviously I'm not going to sleep with her now, am I?" Mel was trying to keep her voice down, remembering that not even 2 metres away were their kids who were oblivious to what was going on. 

"Well excuse me if I'm not exactly very understanding when she's texting you basically asking for sex." Geri replied through gritted teeth. Melanie, Emma and Victoria all sat silently watching as Geri's jealousy got the better off her. Mel's mouth opened and closed as she tried to formulate a response that wouldn't have Geri blowing up. 

"I told yesterday how much I love you, how I'd do anything to be with you and now you seriously think I would do something stupid like sleep with Jess and lose you all over again?" Mel's eyebrows knitted together, her attention was completely on Geri, ignoring everyone else who's eyes widened at the new pieces of information. 

Geri's eyes began to soften, licking her lips and taking a deep breath she rubbed her forehead. The anger she felt not even a minute ago began to melt away, it was a knee jerk reaction which was fuelled by the jealousy that had been there ever since watching Jess and Mel interact together the other week. 

"I'm sorry.. I overreacted. I'm just-" Geri whipped her head around, Emma interrupting her served as a reminder of where they were. Geri had been so focused on Mel she had forgotten it wasn't just them in the room. 

"Jealous?" Emma suggested, quickly shutting her mouth when Victoria slapped her upper arm for interrupting. 

"Well now everytime I see her I'll want to slap her even more than before, she needn't bother coming anywhere near me." Geri shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip from her glass of water. Mel couldn't help but look on at Geri with a hint of desire swirling in her eyes. 

Before with Steven, the possessiveness he had over her almost scared her, it made her feel like she was a possession rather than a person who had feelings. With Geri it felt different, she couldn't put her finger on it but whenever Geri's dominating and possessive side came out her body began to brim with arousal. 

"Geri!" Melanie reprimanded almost in disbelief that it was Geri that was coming out with threats of slapping someone, normally it was the redhead who was trying to stop the fighting not start it.

Mel's hand discreetly slid under the table, squeezing Geri's upper thigh to gain the older woman's attention as she leant over to whisper into her ear. 

"You're so sexy when you're angry." The blush that spread across Geri's face was clear for everyone to see, shaking her head at Mel's antics as she reached down to stop the younger woman's hand from wandering any higher up her thigh.

"Mel." Geri warned, her eyes turning towards the other women who had a mixture of expressions on their face.

"You two never change do you? It's like bloody whiplash, one minute you're fighting the next you're trying to shag each other." Victoria pointed between Mel and Geri, trying her hardest not to laugh at the red haired women's embarrassment. 

"Do you mind? We're about to eat for christ sake never mind the fact there's a table full of kids behind you." Melanie scolded, her head peering over towards the kids to find they were none the wiser what they were talking about. 

"Oh come on Melanie, stop being such a prude." Emma joked, poking Melanie's side trying to make her laugh, only seeming to work on the other women who giggled at Melanie's expense. 

"What's a prude?" Bluebell asked from behind her, nearly giving Geri a heart attack as she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Before turning around Geri made sure to send daggers to her blonde bandmate who had her hand raised to her mouth, her eyebrows raised in shock. Mel and Victoria only had to look at each other across the table before they couldn't hold it in anymore, throwing their heads back in unison as they roared with laughter. Melanie shook her head yet failed to stop the smile from spreading across her face, glad to see Mel and Victoria getting on. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

The food had been eaten and yet still an hour later they were still gossiping amongst themselves. The kids were entertaining themselves by playing charades, Monty had quickly wiggled off Geri's lap after lunch to make his way back to his older sister, keen to join in with everyone else. 

"You're going to leave Christian then?" Emma looked over at the children before asking the question, making sure she wasn't going to be on the receiving end of Geri's glaring again after the 'prude' incident. 

Geri's hand reached out to grasp Mel's hand that rested on top of the table. Gently brushing her thumb across the back of the younger woman's hand, she smiled softly at Mel, the love shining through. 

"After the tour, it wouldn't be fair to let our relationship ruin it all." Geri explained although in theory it sounded simple the thought of having to carry lying and living with Christian was starting to worry her but she was trying to push the negative thoughts from her mind. 

"Do you really think you'll be able to keep it under wraps until then? Because I'm not being funny girls but anyone with eyes can see or take a guess at what's going on between you." Emma hated to be the one to have to point out the obvious but she couldn't help but voice her concerns. 

"Well what's the alternative? There isn't one really girls. The reality is, if we came out now the press would go crazy and we don't want to take any attention away from the tour. It's taken years for this to happen and we aren't going to potentially have it crash and burn." As much as Mel wanted to shout from the rooftops she also knew she had to be realistic, if anyone knew how much the press could smear their name it was her. Years upon years of her name being dragged through the mud in both America and Britain, she knew she couldn't do that to the other girls right before the tour was about to begin. 

Everyone knew the point Mel had raised was a valid one. A silence fell over the table, none of the women having any further comment on the decision Mel and Geri had come to. Although silently Emma, Victoria and Melanie all held the same worry. Emma and Melanie knew they had a hard job on their hands, trying to keep Geri and Mel from potentially exposing their relationship on stage. Mel and Geri might not realise it but Emma and Melanie knew the chemistry between them was there for everyone to see. 

"Girls, do you think I should dye my hair like back in the day? I quite like the thought of being a proper ginger again." Geri asked, her hands twirling the ends of her hair that was more of a strawberry blonde that the vibrant ginger she had in mind. 

"Yes! Oh god that's such a good idea!" Emma clapped her hands together, her eyes lighting up whilst Melanie and Victoria agreed nodding their heads.

"What do you think darling? Ready for a full on Ginger Spice revival?" Geri winked at Mel who was staring at her as though envisioning her with her Ginger hair. 

"You bet I am babe. You'll look absolutely gorgeous." Mel replied with a smirk adorning her face. Mel had always been attracted to Geri, no matter her hair colour but she'd be lying if she didn't admit the older women definitely suited the Ginger look the best, it complemented her skin tone beautifully and brought out the blue in her eyes perfectly.

"As soppy as it sounds I'm so happy for you two. I never thought it would happen but I'm glad you've proved me wrong. You deserve all the happiness in the world, the two of you." Victoria placed her hand out across the table towards Mel, a smile reaching her face when Mel gently grasped her hand squeezing it back. 

"Thanks Vic, that's means a lot." Mel responded whilst trying to stop her voice from wavering, she could feel herself getting emotional. Clearing her throat, she picked up her glass encouraging the other women to follow her lead. 

"A toast, to the best sisters a girl could ask for and to the girl who's had my heart for as long as I can remember." It meant everything to Mel that despite all the arguing and fights they had had over the years they were still there for one another, they may not always get on but when they needed each other, it was all forgotten.

"Cheers!" The women all raised their glasses, sharing smiles amongst themselves and quick pecks on each others cheeks. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

The kids ran ahead as soon as the cars came to a stop outside Emma's house, the blonde women taking Monty from Mel's car taking him inside leaving both Mel and Geri to have some privacy before coming inside. 

"We'll need to get a bigger car." Geri commented pulling Mel from her thoughts as they slowly wandered arm in arm towards Emma's front door. 

"Pardon?" Mel responded, not hearing the women properly. 

"Well there's me, you, Angel, Madison, Monty, Bluebell and Phoenix.That's 7 and we only have 5 seater cars, I don't know about you but I'd prefer for us to all drive together. Wouldn't you?" Geri mused, nearly tripping over when Mel stopped walking. 

"What's wrong?" Geri asked, a smile was slowly spreading across Mel's face. 

"Nothing's wrong.. I just can't believe we're actually going to be a proper family together, I never thought it would happen. I feel like I'm dreaming." Mel felt like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, there had been a few bumps in the road but other than that it had been smooth sailing between them. 

Over the years, Mel had been battered both emotionally and physically and her confidence had taken a blow. A part of Mel almost felt like she wasn't good enough for Geri, damaged goods were the words that had been in the front of her mind. 

"It's really happening, me and you. I don't care what anyone else wants to say, we're going to be together sweetheart." Geri surprised herself, despite the worry she felt at having to play a charade for the next few weeks with Christian she had gotten to the point where she was putting her own feelings first. Geri had pushed her love for Mel so deep down but now she was embracing it, she couldn't keep it in anymore. Life was too short, they had both been through so much but they always came back to each other. 

The two women reached the doorstep but before Geri could open the front door Mel gently grasped her elbow to get the older women's attention. 

"Before with Jess, Geri I wouldn't do that to you. I'm going to tell her I'm seeing someone, obviously I won't say it's you but at least then she'll know I'm not interested." The red haired women nodded her head, Geri couldn't deny that Jess had still been playing on her mind and Mel's offer had lifted a weight off her shoulders. 

"I wish it was you I was going home with tonight. I don't want to face Christian." Geri admitted. A selfish part of her was tempted to do as she said and go home with Mel but for Monty's sake she would force herself to go back to her own house with her husband. 

"Baby you'll be fine, just think the tour starts in a week and then it won't be long until we can be together. Maybe once the tours done we can all go on holiday? Me, you and the kids?" Mel suggested, thoughts of them all on a private beach looked like heaven to her. 

Geri glanced down the street checking for any passing cars or people, taking a risk she leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Mel's lips. It was worth the risk when she saw the toothy grin spread across Mel's face. 

"Sounds perfect. We had better get inside, phone me later?" Geri opened the front door, hearing the kids laughing at no doubt something Emma was doing to entertain them all. 

"Of course babe. I'll text you first." Approaching the living room, Geri couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from her. Beau and Tate had Monty in amongst their collection of dinosaurs, trying to teach him how to roar. Emma had the girls looking at a folder they had put together for tour costume ideas. 

"Mum you should definitely wear this one!" Madison shouted when she noticed Mel and Geri standing at the door, pointing down at a leopard print jumpsuit. Geri squeezed Mel's hand before making her way over towards the group of kids and Emma. Mel couldn't help her heart fluttering watching Geri with their daughters, she was finally going to get the family she had always dreamed off. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Walking into the kitchen with Monty on her lap and Bluebell following not far behind, Geri came face to face with her husband. Christian was sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop obviously too engrossed to hear the front door announcing their arrival, his head whipping around at the sound of footsteps clicking on the stone flooring. Geri bent her knees down to let Monty down on the floor, the toddler instantly running towards Christian. 

"Daddy!" Christian leapt up from his seat, scooping his son up in his arms he looked over at Geri. The older women didn't realise just how hard the guilt would hit her until she saw him in the flesh. 

"Hey Bluey." Christian opened his arm out offering Bluebell a hug, the young girl moved from behind Geri to wrap her arms around her step dad. Christian hesitantly smiled at Geri as though nervous of her response when he motioned with his arms for her to join in. 

Geri could feel the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes, it didn't feel right anymore to have Christians arms wrapped around her. Trying to hide the tears when she pulled back, Geri knew she couldn't keep it up for weeks. It would kill her. 

"Monty needs to go for a nap." Geri leant down to pick up Monty but Christian beat her to it, the man hoisting the toddler up on his waist. 

"I can put him up to bed, you sit and relax." Geri placed a kiss on Monty's head of strawberry blonde curls, taking a deep inhale of her sons natural smell it instantly calmed her down. 

Christian left the room, leaving only Geri and Bluebell in the room. Geri moved to get a painkiller from the drawer, the side of her head was pounding and she had only been in the door five minutes. Bluebell got a glass out of the cupboard and poured her a glass of water, handing it to Geri she watched as her mother made quick work of taking the tablets. 

Christian reappeared, his eyes zoning in on the side of Geri's face. The lighting from the kitchen window made it easier to spot the bruising under the thick layer on makeup on her face, Geri's hand subconsciously reached up to touch the tender skin after seeing her husbands eyes focusing on it. 

"What happened to your face?" Christian asked, worry seeping into his voice as he walked over to take a closer look. 

"I slipped and hit my head in the shower. I went to the hospital and it's just some bruising, no concussion." Geri prayed Bluebell didn't comment on her lie, luckily Christian seemed to be placated by her explanation. 

"Blue, do you mind going upstairs for a bit? I need to speak to your mum about something." Bluebell's eyes flicked between Geri and Christian, not sure whether there was going to be an argument or not. 

"We won't be long darling." Geri nodded her head, squeezing Bluebell's shoulder as the young girl kissed her cheek. 

Smiling after her daughter, Geri felt the nerves building up inside her. Refilling the empty glass in her hand at the kitchen tap, Geri turned back around to face Christian. Their eyes locked as Geri took small sips of the water, the silence between them was awkward and uncomfortable. 

"I'm sorry Geri." The apology almost made Geri physically sick, Christian's eyes were almost pleading with her to accept his apology. 

Geri pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes tightly as the headache she had before seemed to be getting worse, the red haired women never dealt well under pressure and was well known for being a terrible liar. Feeling the lump at the back of her throat, she could hardly even swallow. 

"The things I said the other day, the way I behaved, Geri I'm so sorry." Geri could feel the tears leaving a burning trail down her cheeks, quickly wiping them away she finally looked at Christian. 

"Please stop apologising." Geri almost sounded as though she was pleading. Christian went to step closer towards Geri but she took a step back, her lower back hitting the kitchen counter. 

Christian's eyes swirled with a look of confusion and frustration. Reaching her hand out, Geri gently grasped his hand rubbing her thumb over his knuckles before landing on his wedding band. 

"I'm so so sorry Christian." As soon as the words left her mouth, Christian ripped his hand from her own. Covering his mouth, the man took a step back whilst his eyes continued to stare at Geri. 

"Please for the love of God tell me you're not being serious, Geri?" Christian was frantically rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, his face becoming flushed with his increasing anger. 

The only response he got was the sob that rose from Geri's throat, the tears were steadily flowing down her face leaving black mascara stains in their wake. 

"You've made me feel so guilty these past few days for saying the truth! You're disgusting, I can't even look at you right now." Turning around towards the kitchen counter, Christian took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"Christian, please let me just explain." Geri tried to speak through her tears, watching her husbands back rise and fall as his hand scrunched up by his side. Turning around, he approached her. 

"Explain what? That the second you left this house you probably went round to her house and jumped straight into her bed? I don't need to hear it Geri!" Geri was trying not to show how scared she was, she may have seen Christian angry before but not anything like he was now. 

Christian was towering over her so close she could feel his breath hitting her face, his hands were trapping her from moving away from the counter. 

"It wasn't like that, you don't understand!" Geri argued back, her hand coming up to push on her husbands shoulder.

"I don't need to understand, I know exactly what's going on and if you really think I'm not going to tell everyone including your mother then you're seriously mistaken. I will not be humiliated and embarrassed by your sordid little affair!" Christian's hands came up to grip Geri's wrists as she tried to shove him away, wincing at the tightness. 

Geri's nostrils flared, her anger was reaching boiling point. If there was one thing Geri wouldn't tolerate it was being physically threatened, the years they had been together Christian had never once raised his hand to her and she wasn't going to let him start now. 

"Let go of my hands." Geri made the demand through gritted teeth, Christian looked for a moment as though he was going to deny her request but seemed to think twice before letting them go. 

"I can't do this anymore. I love you Christian, you know I do but I can't live a lie. It's not fair to me, you or the kids. Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be." Christian scoffed, clearly not ready to easily give in. Geri could be just as nasty, if not worse than her husband if she wanted to be but she was trying to hold it in although Christian was making it very difficult. 

"Love me? If you loved me you wouldn't be leaving me, would you?" Christian asked sarcastically. 

"I do love you.. but I love her more." Geri answered honestly. A part of Geri was glad to finally get it off her chest but another part felt absolutely awful with herself as she watched Christian's face drop at her admission. 

The silence that came over the room was eery, the only sound in the room was the faint buzzing of the fridge. Christian took one last look at Geri, glancing down at his wedding band he took it off his finger before leaving it to sit on the kitchen worktop. 

"Where are you going?" Geri chased after Christian as he began to walk out of the kitchen, the man stopped in the doorway his head only slightly turning to the side to look at Geri in the corner of her eye. 

"I'm going upstairs to pack my bags, I'm taking Monty with me tonight to the other house. I'll bring him back tomorrow when I collect my other stuff. The only reason I'm not going to tell anyone about what you've been up to with that bitch is because of Bluebell and Monty, I won't do it to them but I swear I don't ever want to see that women ever again. You know.. All I ever did was love you Geri and now I can't even look at you." Geri watched as Christian made his way up the stairs, a numb feeling settling over her. The relief and the guilt were battling inside her, she knew deep down she had done the right thing but she could still feel the guilt at having ripped Christian's heart out and more or less stamping all over it. 

Sitting at the kitchen counter with her head in her hands, that was exactly the position Bluebell found her in 10 minutes later after Christian had come in to her room with Monty to say goodbye. Geri's head was racing a million miles an hour with the worry that Christian wouldn't keep to his word about not saying anything, her stomach was in knots. Any minute now she was expecting a phone call from her mother or publicist, the inside of her lip was red raw after biting it with nerves. 

Bluebell sat in the seat beside her, instantly wrapping her mother up in her arms she could feel her mother's breath shaking as she tried to control her emotions. 

"It's okay Mama, let it all out." Bluebell was rubbing soothing circles on her back, gently cooing in her ear between kisses to her forehead. 

"I couldn't do it anymore, I'm so sorry Bluebell. I've ruined our family." Geri couldn't help but feel selfish. All Geri had ever wanted was to create some stability for her daughter, no matter what and now she felt as though Bluebell was going to end up hating her for blowing it all away. 

"Mum, look at me." Bluebell reached down to hold Geri's face in her hands, the young girls eyes stared into her mother's that were shimmering with tears. 

"You need to do whatever makes you happy. If that means being with Auntie Mel then that's it. No ifs and no buts. If you're happy, I'm happy." Bluebell nodded her head, pulling Geri back into her arms she rocked them from side to side. 

"I love you Bluebell, more than you'll ever know." Geri whispered into her daughter's ear, the young girl just chuckled lightly in response. 

"How do you fancy a takeaway and a movie on the sofa?" Geri knew she was going to have to tell the other girls exactly what had happened tonight, especially Mel but right now she just wanted to spend the afternoon with Bluebell. It had been an emotional roller-coaster of a day and she needed to relax. 

It was true what she said, she had loved Christian. Geri had truly believed she would always end up with Mel, no matter what but she never intended for Christian to get hurt in the process. 

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Geri looked over towards the small photograph hanging up above the microwave. A candid photo of herself and Mel taken by Emma a week after they moved in together in 1994, the photo showed the pair of them in their pyjamas on the couch. In the photo Geri was concentrated on watching TV but Mel was watching her reaction with a gentle smile on her face. The photograph was probably one of her favourite photos of the two of them, it wasn't until now that she recognised how even back then how in sync they were. 

If anyone had told Geri a month ago that she would leave Christian after Mel finally confessing her love for her she would call them crazy. Geri almost felt like pinching herself, she couldn't believe how lucky she was. After years of dancing around one another it was finally becoming a reality. A holiday on the beach with Mel and the kid was becoming more and more of a reality and Geri couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. 

Geri just hoped for Christians sake he kept his mouth shut, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for herself and Mel anymore. She was ready to take on the world for Mel, no matter what happened she would have her by her side in the end.


	9. Chapter 9

Bluebell and Geri had been laying back on the sofa for the last 4 hours, the only time either of them had moved was to get plates for their takeaway pizza that had been delivered and devoured between the pair of them. Old YouTube videos of Spice Girl performances and interviews were playing on the TV, Bluebell's choice of viewing which Geri didn't object to. 

In the clips right before she left the band she could see the lost and heartbroken look in her eyes, paired with a bloated face which told a tragic story in itself. It was strange to look back, she wanted to reach into the TV and tell herself that everything would be okay in the end. It may have taken 25 years and now a failed marriage to add to the list but she was finally getting what she had always wanted. A family with Mel.

Geri would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about having to go out and perform in front of thousands of fans but she would do anything to make Mel happy and if that meant a tour that she had been campaigning for years for then so be it. It wasn't only nerves she was feeling, a mixture of excitement was there too. Geri knew she would only have to look at any of the girls on stage and she would be fine. 

"I'm going to get a cup of tea Blue, do you want a hot chocolate?" Geri asked Bluebell who was sat on the couch who engrossed in watching a performance of Say You'll Be There at an award ceremony. 

"Yes please Mama." Bluebell nodded her head, eyes lit up with excitement as she watched Geri singing her lines on TV whilst Melanie wrapped her arms around her shoulders. 

Getting up, Geri grabbed a throw from the back of the couch and placed it over Bluebell's shoulders, the young girl kissing her cheek in thanks. Making her way into the kitchen, she flicked the kettle on for her tea and poured Bluebell's milk into a mug before putting it in the microwave to heat up. 

Christian's wedding ring caught her attention, the kitchen light making it gleam as it sat alone on the counter top. Glancing down at the rings that sat heavily on her own fingers, Geri twisted her engagement and wedding rings off her left hand, placing them to sit beside Christian's matching band. A wave of sadness came over her, Geri never wanted it to end the way it had but ultimately it wasn't fair on either of them or the kids. 

It was selfish, the way she had cheated on Christian with Mel, she knew that but when it came down to it she knew in her heart the moment she set eyes on Mel again at the first rehearsals her marriage was over, even if Mel hadn't even looked her way or shown any interest. The decision to be with Mel was one she would make over and over again if she had to, no questions asked. 

The sound of the kettle clicking made her come back from her thoughts. Geri made her cup of tea and set about looking for some marshmallows for Bluebell's hot chocolate. After getting everything sorted and walking back through to the living room to join Bluebell, Geri couldn't help but wonder how Monty was. The reality was, now a divorce was imminent so too was a custody arrangement. 

Geri didn't know how Mel coped not having her children with her, let alone be in a different country with one having a monster for a father. A knot began to form in her stomach, Geri wasn't sure how Christian was going to behave towards her but she was willing to give as good as he gave. Whenever it came towards her children Geri was willing to fight tooth and nail for them, Bluebell was an example of that. 

Biting the bullet, Geri unlocked her phone and sent Christian a simple text asking if Monty was okay. The older women wouldn't be surprised if it went ignored but she hoped he would be adult enough to tell her how their son was. 

"Mum?" Bluebell had turned the TV down, her attention now solely on Geri who was lost in a world of her own thinking about Monty. Geri turned her body so she was facing her daughter, the young girl opened and closed her mouth a few times as though unsure of what she wanted to say. 

"Are you and Mel going to live together now?" Bluebell finally settled on asking, it was one of the multiple questions she had running around her head. 

"I don't know yet sweetheart, Mel's been living in America for the last 15 years but it's not something she and I have spoken about. How would you feel about it if we did end up living together?" Geri tentatively replied, despite Bluebell's earlier words she still worried her daughter was only doing it to keep her happy. 

"It would be nice. I've always wanted a sister and now I'm going to have three, I mean I love Monty but there's only so much playing with tractors I can take Mama." Bluebell's answer was exactly what she wanted to hear, it was true that they hadn't spoken about the possible living arrangements but after hearing her young daughters enthusiasm it made her even more excited about their future. 

Geri leant back on the couch, waiting for Bluebell to join her before wrapping her arms around her daughter. Geri subconsciously began to play with her daughters curls, Bluebell relaxed into Geri's side as she rested her head on her mother's chest. 

"I hope you know that just because Christian and I aren't together anymore that doesn't mean that you can't go and see him whenever you want. I would never stop you from spending time with him, I know he loves you just as much as Monty and that's never going to change." Geri was sure Bluebell knew how much Christian loved her, the man thought of her as a daughter but she still felt like she needed to reassure her daughter. 

Geri had always promised to be honest with her children, she had failed in not telling Bluebell about Mel after the Piers Morgan interview she had learned from her mistakes. Bluebell didn't give a verbal answer but Geri could feel her nodding her head, the two of them sat silently watching the TV, Bluebell giggling at Mel and Geri slapping each other playfully during an interview. 

"Can you remember the first time you and Mel kissed?" Memories flooded Geri's mind, her heart fluttering as years and years worth of kisses played out in her mind. 

"I can but you know the funny thing, it was actually a dare." Geri could still remember everything about that night they first kissed down to the exact detail, the 1st of October was a date she would always remember. 

"A dare? So you didn't want to kiss each other in the first place?" Bluebell sat up, her eyebrows knitted together as she stared at Geri with a confused look on her face. 

"Well I know I wanted to kiss Mel, you'd have to ask her for her answer. I've never even told Mel this but I'd actually asked Emma if she got the chance to dare either one of us then could it be to kiss one another. I think she always knew how much I fancied Mel, they all did." Geri could still remember when their lips connected for the first time, the older women had kissed both girls and boys before but she had never felt lips as soft as Mel's. She still hadn't.

"When did you know you loved her?" Geri smiled at her daughters question, it was something she had always wondered herself. 

"You know I don't really know sweetheart, I fell in love with Mel without even realising. I can't remember a time where I didn't love her." It was strange for Geri, actually speaking about her love for Mel. It was something she never spoke about, for obvious reasons, but speaking about it with Bluebell felt nice and safe. 

"I think even if Auntie Emma hadn't dared you both you still would have ended up together." Bluebell mused, her eyes glancing up to look at Geri as her head still rested on the older women's chest. 

"You're probably right." Geri chuckled. The older women had always had the philosophy that if it was meant to be then it would be and eventually it had worked out in her favour. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Bluebell had gone up to bed not too long ago, Geri remained down in the living room absentmindedly watching the TV. Pulling up her contacts in her phone, Geri scrolled down until she reached Mel's number. Hovering over the number she felt anxious, Geri had only lasted an hour before crumbling and breaking up with Christian despite agreeing to wait until after the tour. 

"Good evening, my love." Mel's husky voice floated down the phone, it was music to Geri's ears after a stressful afternoon. 

"Hey darling." Geri replied, taking a deep as she leant back on the couch. All she wanted was for Mel to be with her right now, telling her everything was going to be okay. 

"What's wrong?" The question was asked with a slight tone of worry, even over the phone Mel could tell something was wrong. Over the years they had each been able to pick up on slight changes in each others tone of voice, not even having to physically see each other to know what kind of mood one another were in. 

"I couldn't lie to Christian.. He left me. You're not mad are you?" Geri was biting her thumb nail, waiting for Mel's reaction. 

"Mad? Baby why would I be mad?" Mel sounded confused, Geri heard the faint sound of Madison singing in the background. 

"It was supposed to happen after the tour but I couldn't keep lying to him Mel. I felt awful and it wasn't fair, he told me that won't tell anyone about us but he was so angry earlier. I just want to be with you, why can't it be that simple?" Geri could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, shaking her head in frustration at not being able to handle her emotions. 

"Geri it can be that simple if we want it to be, at the end of the day it's nobody else's business what we do together. Look, it's not ideal right before the tour but it's not the end of the world either. They can speculate about us being together but we don't have to comment on it until we're ready. Let's be serious darling, around half of our fan base is gay anyway so I don't think they'll care!" It had always been the same since the day they met, despite the fiery arguments Geri could always rely on Mel to try to reassure her. Mel was always the voice of reason. A comfortable silence settled over the two women as the red haired woman took a deep breath, Mel had dealt with the worries that were niggling at her all afternoon. 

"Bluebell was asking me earlier about our first kiss, do you remember it?" Geri asked, getting up from her seat on the couch gathering the mugs from the table before making her way to the kitchen. 

"1st of October 1994, not a day I'll ever forget my love. I'm still pissed off at Melanie for being a prude as per usual and breaking the kiss up." Mel chuckled, that same night after a few drinks she had gone off on Melanie calling her every name under the sun for ruining their first kiss, she could still remember how hard her heart was beating when they pulled back from one another. Geri's eyes had stayed shut but a small smile had crept onto her face. Mel knew then that she was Geri's, no matter what she tried it she belonged to Geri. 

It was a feeling she still got every time they kissed, the heart fluttering and butterflies in her stomach had never gone away . 

"You know you still haven't asked me to be your girlfriend.." Geri teased down the phone, the chemistry they shared between them was something she had never been able to find with anyone else. Even with Christian, she never felt she could tease him and be flirtatious in the same way she could be with Mel. 

"Well I was going to ask you out on a romantic date and ask you properly but if you want me to do it over the phone then-" Mel replied laughing when Geri cut her off. Mel moved through to the kitchen away from Angel and Madison who were trying to look like they weren't listening into her conversation on the phone but were failing dreadfully. 

"Well a date does sound quite nice now you mention it." In over 20 years, even while they were sleeping together on and off they had never been out on an official date together. 

It had been on the tip of Geri's tongue many a time to ask but she was scared of the possible rejection. Emma had tried to push her into doing it but she always bottled it at the last second, instead the two of them always ended up spending the night sleeping together when Geri wanted to do something as a couple. 

"I thought you might prefer that babe. Have you told your mum yet?" Mel was more worried about what Geri's mum had to say more than anyone else. People in the press could say what they wanted but when it was someone that you cared about, it was a completely different ball game. 

Losing her father when she was so young, Mel had seen how close Geri was with her mother and she didn't want to be the cause of a family fall out, she knew what it was like not speaking to family and she didn't want that for Geri. 

"I'm going to phone her and my lawyer tomorrow after Christian picks up the rest of his stuff, I don't need anymore drama today. He took Monty with him for the night, I couldn't say no after everything but now he won't answer my texts, I text him an hour ago asking how Monty is and he's ignoring me." Mel understood Geri's frustration, it was only the beginning for the older women. The difference was that despite not liking Christian, she had to admit he seemed like a caring father whereas she couldn't say the same for Steven. 

"It probably doesn't help but I'm sure Monty will be absolutely fine, Christian needs a bit of time to cool off. I need to drop Angel and Madison off at the airport with my Mum tomorrow morning but I can come around after Christian leaves if you want? We can tell Emma and Melanie what's happening together? Maybe book that holiday we were talking about?" Geri felt like telling Mel to come over now but she understood the younger women probably wanted to spend some time alone with Madison before she went back to L.A for a week. 

"You don't need to ask, you can come over whenever you want, you can even kiss me whenever you want too." Mel always managed to help push all her negative thoughts to one side. Half an hour ago she was rattled with anxiety and now all she could think about was how she was going to try to seduce Mel tomorrow. 

"How's your head?" Geri could tell Mel was thinking along the same lines as her, the flirtatious lilt to her voice gave her away. 

"A lot better actually, I think I could maybe handle a snog or two tomorrow." Mel's deep chuckle sent shivers down Geri's spine. 

"I'm sure that can be arranged Miss Halliwell. I had better get back to the girls, Angel and Madison keep peeping through the kitchen window door at me." Mel held up her fingers motioning 2 minutes to the girls who rolled their eyes and turned back to walk to the living room. 

"Okay sweetheart. I'll text you in the morning, give my love to the girls and tell them I'll have a present waiting for them for when they come back." Geri began to rummage around in the cupboards looking for a quick snack before bed, settling on a packet of ready salted crisps. 

"I will do, I'm sure they'll be glad to see you when they get back present or not. Night night, I love you." Mel closed the kitchen door behind her as she headed back to the living room. 

"I love you too honey. Night." Geri hung up, wishing the could stay on the phone for the rest of the night but she would settle for the 10 minutes she was given. 

Opening the packet of crisps, her eyes flicked over again towards the wedding bands as an idea swirled around her head. Taking the packet of crisps upstairs with her, Geri headed to her bedroom to do some online shopping. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Geri slowly made her way down the stairs still in her pyjamas trying not to wake Bluebell, it was the last couple days of her school holidays and she wanted to let the girl sleep for another hour or so. 

Geri had been convinced Christian wasn't going to reply to her text but just as she had started to drift off to sleep he had sent back a reply of 'Fine'. Deciding not to text back she was now left wondering when he was going to show up for the rest of his stuff. 

Quickly taking a painkiller for the bruising on the side of her face she then turned the kettle on. Geri pulled her phone out of her dressing gown pocket when she heard a notification for a text go off. Expecting it to be Christian she was pleasantly surprised to see Mel's name on her screen. The smile naturally making its way onto her face before she even read the message. 

'Morning beautiful. Can't wait to see you later, just leaving for the airport now. Xxxx' 

Geri poured out a cup of coffee before typing out her own reply to the younger women. Geri didn't know whether Mel realised or not just how special she was making Geri feel but she hoped she could do the same in return. There was years of blows to Mel's confidence that she needed to help repair, the younger women needed to know how much she meant to her. 

'Morning to you too, my darling. I can't wait to see you either, excited to book this holiday. Love you. Xxxx' 

Placing her phone back on the kitchen counter, Geri leant against the kitchen sink looking out into the back garden. It was only two minutes later she heard the front door going, the sound of tiny footsteps running through the corridor told her Monty was headed her way. 

"Muma!" Bending down to let Monty wrap his arms around her neck, Geri stood back up hugging the toddler to her chest and kissing his face all over. 

Monty was giggling like mad, bouncing himself up and down on her waist. Glancing over, her eyes were met with Christian, the man was standing in the doorway looking down at the ground. 

"Hey." Geri greeted Christian hesitantly, not sure of exactly how the man was going to react to being in the same room as her. 

There was a silence for a moment, Geri was waiting for Christian to turn around and walk away. 

"I'm just going to go and get the rest of my stuff." Christian surprised her by even speaking, he was stood awkwardly tapping his foot on the floor. 

"Christian.." Waiting for him to turn around, he finally made eye contact with her for the first time since he had arrived. 

"I've spoken with a lawyer, I don't want to go to court over child custody for Bluebell and Monty so we'll have to sit down and make a proper arrangement. The divorce should be pretty straight forward if we agree to just leave with whatever we came into the marriage with." Geri could only nod her head, all she could think was how glad she was that Christian didn't want to prolong a divorce any more than she did. 

Placing Monty down on his own two feet, Geri watched as he walked over towards the closed patio door to look outside. Christian's voice had her attention again as he slowly approached her to stand a couple of feet away from her. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday. I was angry but I shouldn't have grabbed your hands like that." Christian went to reach his hand out but seemed to pause before pushing his hands into his jeans pockets. 

"It was always going to be her, wasn't it?" Christian didn't sound angry, more emotionally drained than anything else. Taking in his features, Geri couldn't help but notice how run down he looked. In the long run she knew she had done the right thing but she felt terrible for being the cause of such a huge mess. The look on her face must have been all the answer he needed, he didn't even wait for a reply before finally making his way to collect his stuff. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Christian had come back down the stairs and after making plans to discuss the shared child care between them he had made a swift exit from the house, not wanting to spend anymore time around Geri than necessary she surmised. The red haired woman had received a text from Mel half an hour ago letting her know she was on her way over and Geri still hadn't bothered changing our of her pyjamas yet. 

After Christian had left, Bluebell had woken up and was now sitting at the kitchen diner eating a bowl of cereal whilst Monty tried to tell her a story in his own mumbled talk. 

"Looking forward to school on Monday?" Geri quizzed from her seat opposite Bluebell as she flicked through some news articles on her iPad. 

An unenthusiastic grunt was all the older women got in reply. Slipping her reading glasses from her face, Geri paid Bluebell her full attention. 

"I'll take that as a no then shall I?" Geri joked, even she has to admit school was never her favourite thing but usually Bluebell was more excited about it than she was now. 

"Can you and Mel maybe drop me off on Monday instead of Granny?" The young girl asked as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, tilting her head while she waited for Geri's reply. 

"Well you'll have to ask Mel if she's not busy but I don't see why not honey. I need to phone your Granny actually, can you watch Monty? I'll only be five minutes." Bluebell seemed to be pleased with the answer she got, quickly nodding her head before Geri ran up the stairs whilst ringing her mother's mobile. Entering her bedroom, Geri opened her wardrobe just as her mother answered the call. 

"Morning mother." Geri spoke down the phone, flicking through her wardrobe she decided on a pastel pink dress. Placing her phone on speaker, she chucked it to land on top of her bed whilst rummaged in her drawers for clean underwear. 

"Good morning Geraldine, is everything okay?" Geri could hear her mothers voice almost echoing as she spoke, recognising it as Ana Maria speaking through her cars Bluetooth. 

"I need to speak to you about something-" Geri had just finished pulling her dress over her head when her Ana Maria interjected. 

"Are you at home? I was out picking up a prescription so I'm only 5 minutes away from yours. I can pop over now?" Geri only had a split second to make a decision, she could either lie and avoid her mother and Mel seeing each other and having to tell her mother about Christian or she could get it all over and done with. The latter was the option she went for, something she had a feeling was going to end in a disaster. 

"That's perfect, I'll see you then Mum." Hanging up the call, Geri decided to forego shoes for right now and instead began to make her way back down the stairs. 

Hearing the doorbell go, Geri quickly rushed down the last few steps before quickly opening the front door to reveal Mel standing on the doorstep. The combination of the leather jeans and tight fitted white t-shirt nearly had Geri drooling on the floor. Mel couldn't hide the smirk from her face from watching Geri check her out, the older women reached forward and dragged Mel inside looking ready to rip her clothes off. 

"Just walk in next time sweetheart, no need to ring the doorbell." Geri went to lean in for a kiss but felt as though she was being watched. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Bluebell was peeking around the corner at them as Monty's curls stuck out from behind her legs. After seeing it was Mel who was next to his mother the young toddler darted over towards them closely followed by Bluebell who managed to pick him up before he hurtled into Mel's legs. 

"You can kiss you know? I'm not gonna be weirded out or anything Mama." A blush slowly worked its way up Geri's face at Bluebell's comment. Rather than embarrass Geri, Mel winked at her before placing a kiss on her cheek. 

Geri watched as Mel gently pulled Monty from Bluebell's arms to lift the young boy onto her own hip. 

"And how are we all doing today then?" Mel asked, her eyes flicking between the two children. 

"Good! Mum said if you weren't busy then you would come with us to school drop off on Monday morning instead on Granny, please say you're not busy?" Bluebell clasped her hands together in front of her face. Mel teasingly tapped her mouth with her finger as though thinking over her answer. 

"I'll be there sweetheart, bright eyed and bushy tailed just for you." Geri chuckled watching Bluebell giving Mel a high five as Monty gently twirled Mel's hair with his fingers. 

"Speaking of Granny, she's going to be here any minute so do you want to go and quickly get dressed Bluey?" Bluebell agreed nodding her head, scooping Monty back from Mel she ran up the stairs to get changed leaving the two women alone at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Your mums coming over?" Mel sounded as keen as what Geri did on the inside at her mother's last minute decision to make an appearance. 

"It'll be fine." Geri didn't know how much more her nerves could takex the last two days had been a complete and utter up and down of emotions, trying to reassure herself she glanced up at Mel as the younger women took a hold of her left hand and clasped their hands together over her heart.

Mel leant over before Geri could say anything else, the younger women's lips softly captured her own in a sweet and tender kiss, not lasting more than a few seconds and yet it still left Geri breathless. Geri's eyes remained closed as Mel rested her forehead against her own, the younger women rubbed their noses together in an affectionate gesture. The sound of a car door slamming outside the house seemed to burst the bubble they had created, Geri stole one last kiss from Mel before stepping back while their hands still stayed entwined together. 

"It'll all be fine." Mel repeated back to Geri, kissing the back of her hand before dropping it as the front door was pushed open by Ana Maria. 

Mel hoped for Geri's sake that Ana Maria would manage to keep her nasty comments to herself. Mel knew she would have to stay calm and try not to get involved in whatever was about to happen between Geri and her mother but she also knew it didn't matter who it was, if they upset Geri then they were going to see the true scary side of 'Scary Spice'. 

It had always been the same, if they messed with Geri then they messed with her.


	10. Chapter 10

The second Ana Maria's eyes settled on Mel the smile dropped from her face, leaving a scowl in its place. Ana Maria's eyes darted between her daughter and Mel, the two women having put some space between themselves. Geri's fingers began to pick at the cuticles of her nails, Mel instantly picking up on the nervous habit that she had witnessed countless times over the years. 

"Ana Maria, how are you doing?" Mel stepped in for Geri, who seemed to be struggling to even form a sentence she was that anxious. 

"Fine. You wanted to talk about something Geraldine?" Mel had to take a deep breath to stop herself from commenting on the rude dismissal, Ana Maria not even looking at her when she replied instead her eyes settled firmly on her daughter. 

"How's about a cup of tea first?" Geri seemed to pull herself back together, setting her shoulders back and slapping a fake smile upon her face. Mel could see through the facade, anyone with eyes would be able to see how tense the Geri was but clearly her mother was willing to ignore it. 

Ana Maria didn't respond verbally, instead giving a tight nod in reply. Moving past Mel without even looking at her, Geri's mother walked through towards the kitchen. 

"Can you go make sure Monty and Bluebell are okay and put a film on in the living room for them?" Geri asked, her hand coming to rest on Mel's forearm giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Yeah of course, do you want me to sit with them? I don't know if me and your mum being in the same room together is such a good idea babe." Despite wanting to be there for Geri she knew it would probably do more harm than good. 

Mel never could keep her mouth shut as soon as anyone said anything negative towards the red head, she might like to jest and tease Geri but the second anybody else did she was straight to her defence. Knowing that Geri wanted to try to avoid creating anymore drama than had already been caused, staying as far away from Ana Maria as possible was the only plan she could come up with. 

"That might be for the best." Looking over her shoulder to make sure her mother wasn't lurking, Geri pushed Mel through a door that lead to one of the living rooms. 

Mel didn't have a chance to react as the older women shoved her against the back of the door in case her mother or either of her children tried to make an appearance. Geri's hands slipped around Mel's neck before she slid her hands to grip Mel's hair, roughly pulling them together so their lips met in a desperate kiss. Geri's hands moved from Mel's hair to roam over the younger women's back, settling on her shoulders she squeezed tightly when Mel reacted instantly. 

Pouring every bit of emotion she felt into the kiss, Mel realised that even without words the two women could say everything they wanted to one another. Pulling away slightly, the intense look of lust and pure desire that shone through Geri's eyes had her struggling to hold back a moan, her heart was nearly beating out of her chest at the sight of the red haired women in front of her. Licking her lips, Geri slid her hand up to gently stroke along Mel's cheekbone before reaching forward placing a kiss just below the younger woman's jaw. 

"Beautiful." Whispering into Mel's ear, Geri stepped back taking in Mel's flushed and disheveled appearance, the younger women had to move to lean against the back of a sofa. Geri's hand moved up towards Mel's lips, softly wiping away the smearing of lipstick she had left on the dark haired woman's bottom lip. 

Turning to leave Geri could feel Mel's eyes roaming over her body, the confidence she needed to go and tell her mother was now running through her veins. 

Shaking her head at herself and chuckling lightly Mel watched as Geri left the room, leaving her standing closing her eyes tightly trying to calm the arousal surging through her body. The new side of Geri that wanted to be more in charge was definitely not something Mel would be objecting to any time soon. Pushing herself off the couch, Mel set off in search of Monty and Bluebell and prayed she wouldn't have to intervene where Ana Maria was concerned. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Entering the kitchen, Geri headed straight for the kettle whilst her mother's eyes followed her around the room like a hawk. The women hadn't even taken her jacket off, her handbag on her lap as she sat quietly in a chair at the kitchen counter. 

"Why do you hate Mel so much?" Geri asked standing at the kitchen worktop with her back to her mother as she made some tea, her eyes watching the milk in her tea swirl as she stirred it with a teaspoon.

The scoff that Geri heard had her turning around to face her mother. Coming to stand on the opposite side of the counter, Geri handed over a cup of tea to her mother. 

"Well?" Geri raised her eyebrows, waiting for her mother's reply. From day one Geri had sensed her mother's dislike for her Mel and she had ignored it, instead trying to not pick a side but now she was sick and tired of her mother's behaviour towards Mel. 

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Geri shook her head, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes at her mother's choice to completely ignore her question. 

Taking a sip of her tea, Geri knew she was going to have to get it over and done with as quickly as possible, like ripping off a plaster.

"Christian and I, we're getting divorced." The confidence Geri walked into the room with was beginning to slowly wither away as the silence that followed after the her announcement seemed to drag on for years. Geri went to open her mouth to speak again but Ana Maria held up her finger motioning for her to stop. 

"This is because of her isn't it?" Hearing the disgusted tone seeping into Ana Maria's voice, Geri couldn't help the feeling of anger within her from flaring up. 

After years of repressing her own feelings for the sake of other people, Geri was done trying to keep everyone else happy. 

"Yes it is actually." Geri didn't move her eyes away from her mother's, trying to stay strong despite the horrified look on the woman's face.

"Why on earth would you want to throw away a marriage for someone like her? Christian has given you everything Geraldine! All she's after is your money! As soon as she's done leeching your money from you she'll slander you in press the same as she did to her ex husband!" Ana Maria's voice bounced off the kitchen walls as her voice gradually grew louder until she was shouting at Geri across the counter between them. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Mel reached for the TV remote, turning the volume up slightly to try to distract from the faint sounds of shouting coming from the kitchen. Sat on the sofa with Monty cuddled into her side watching Shrek play out on the TV, Mel's leg bounced up and down as though ready to leap out of her seat and race to Geri's defence. Bluebell had shuffled closer to Mel throughout the movie until her head rested on the women's shoulder, not going as far as cuddling into her but Mel understood that she probably only did that with her mother. Phoenix was the same when she was younger, wanting to prove how grown up she was at every opportunity. 

"What are they fighting over?" Mel took a deep breath, rubbing her eyebrow as she tried her best to formulate a response in her head other than telling Bluebell her grandmother was a judgemental cow. 

"It's nothing for you to be worrying about. You and your Mum argue sometimes don't you? It's the same when you get older. Listen.. They've stopped shouting now." Mel didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing that there was now no noise coming from the kitchen. Rubbing Bluebell's shoulder Mel could feel how tense the young girl was. 

"I'll go and check on them. Stay here until. I come back through okay?" Mel knew it was the only way that Bluebell was going to settle, understandable after weeks of arguing between her mother and Christian. Feeling Bluebell nodding her head on her shoulder, Mel placed a quick kiss on Monty's head before pushing herself off the sofa to her feet. 

Walking towards the kitchen Mel prepared herself for the barrage of horrible comments that Ana Maria was more than likely to sling her way. 

"-lucky your father isn't still here to see what a disappointment and disgrace to this family you've become!" Placing her ear against the door, the words that came from Ana Maria's mouth had Mel angrily barging into the kitchen. 

Mel felt her heart sink in her chest as her eyes instantly found Geri, the red haired woman's body was violently shaking as she covered her mouth to stop the loud sobs from escaping. At seeing Mel she couldn't hold it in anymore, Geri gasped loudly as she struggled to breath through her tears. 

"Get out." Mel's eyes darted over towards Ana Maria's as she moved around the kitchen to stand beside Geri, grasping the red haired women's hand as she rubbed soothing circles on her back not that it seemed to be helping at all. Ana Maria looked on at Mel as though she had grown an extra head, not moving an inch from where she was standing. 

Mel had to dig really deep to find the strength in herself to not turn around and physically drag Ana Maria out of the house. The rage she felt was something she hadn't experienced in years, hearing Geri crying so hard she was on the verge of being sick left her feeling completely helpless. 

"I don't want to make a scene in front of the kids but if you don't get out of this fucking house right now then I might have to." Mel threatened through gritted teeth, not raising her voice as she tried not to upset Geri any further. 

"This is my daughters house, not yours." Ana Maria replied as she took a step closer towards the two women, pointing her finger at Mel. Geri's hand tightly gripped onto Mel's waist, her fingernails digging in as she stepped in front of the younger women. 

"Please, just leave." Geri's breathing was all over the place as she managed to choke out the few words, using the last ounce of confidence she had left in her after the last 20 minutes of her mother's vicious and nasty verbal lashing. 

Geri had stood and not retaliated to the horrible words, the ranting and shouting that had flown her way but hearing her mother say such a thing about her father had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Even 26 years later, Geri still felt as though she had never gotten over her father's death properly.

One of the biggest regrets of her life was not making more effort to spend time with her father whilst he was still alive, although their relationship was rocky at the best of times it didn't mean she loved him any less. The man's death was the cause of so many of her problems including the kick-start to her eating disorder. Something which Ana Maria was very aware of and yet it didn't stop her from making such a comment.

Ana Maria looked as though she was going to continue to argue but the look on Mel's face must have made her think twice. Geri's hand reached behind, finding Mel's she clasped it tightly in her own. Ana Maria scoffed, rolling her eyes at her daughters action before picking up her handbag from the table and turning to leave. 

The second Geri heard the front door slam it was like a dam broke inside her, it felt as though her heart had been broken. Geri felt her legs being to give way beneath her but Mel's arms were there to wrap around her waist holding her upright. Turning around to bury herself into Mel's body, every bit of hurt and pain burst out of her body. 

"You're okay. Shhhh, come on beautiful. It's okay." Mel was trying her hardest to comfort Geri but it didn't seem to be making any difference. 

"S-s-she hates me Mel." Mel couldn't ever remember witnessing Geri as upset as she was now, sobbing into her chest she could feel Geri's tears soaking through her t-shirt. The tears in her own eyes threatened to fall as she looked up towards the ceiling to try to reign in her own emotions. 

"Geri, could never hate you. You're her daughter she'll always love you." Mel didn't know what more she could say, she hadn't been there to hear the rest of what Ana Maria had said to Geri but if it was anything like what she had heard at the end then it wasn't any wonder Geri was so broken. 

Pulling back, Geri covered her face with her hands before quickly rubbing the tears away from under her eyes and down her cheeks as though wiping away the evidence of her weakness. Mel cupped Geri's face with both her hands, making sure the older woman was looking at her before she spoke again. 

"You are the most beautiful women, inside and out and if she can't accept you for who you truly are then she doesn't deserve you. Your Mum might have been upset but she had no right to say that about your dad, he would be so proud of the woman you are today just like so many people in your life are, my love."

Tears still fell down Geri's face and onto Mel's fingers as she gently brushed them away with the pads of her fingers. Softly connecting their lips together, Mel could taste the salt from Geri's tears as she felt Geri's breathing beginning to steady itself. 

"I'm going to go and sort myself out upstairs, can you watch the kids for half an hour?" Geri asked, her eyes still closed as her arms circled around Mel's neck tucking her face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the women, the smell of a perfume she had always known the younger women to wear along with something that was uniquely Mel was helping to calm her down. 

"Of course, I'll make you a fresh tea and bring it up in 5." Lightly kissing Geri's temple, trying to the dark purple bruise, the older women untangled herself from Mel and shuffled out of the kitchen.

All Mel wanted to do was follow after the red head but she knew Geri was trying to subtly tell her she needed some space which she understood but it didn't mean she had to like it. Putting the kettle on for Geri's cup of tea, Mel rummaged around in the cupboard for some biscuits to go along with it, if there was one thing she was going to stay on top of then it was Geri's eating. Geri had even admitted herself that she struggled when she was stressed, a day like today was definitely a time where Mel was going to be on high alert. 

Grabbing a plate out of the cupboard, Mel added a few extra biscuits for Bluebell and Monty before she headed back through to the living room to check up on the kids. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Geri was carefully wiping the make up from her face in the ensuite bathroom, looking at her face in the mirror she couldn't help the sigh she let out. The bloodshot eyes and puffiness were still yet to even begin to settle down. Closing her eyes and trying to focus on clearing her mind, all Geri could hear were her mother's words playing back in her head.

Geri slowly opened her eyes again, their focus drifting away from her face in the Murrow towards the toilet in the room. It would be so easy to slip and for a moment she thought about it. The craving for the split second of relief she would feel was right there ready and waiting for her to take advantage of. 

"Geri?" Mel's voice from the other side of the locked door followed by a heavy handed knock had her nearly jumping out of her skin as though she had been caught red handed doing something she shouldn't be. 

"I'll be out in a minute." Picking her phone up from the edge of the bathroom sink, Geri unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts before landing on the one she needed. 

'Will you come with me to see my therapist on Monday? I can't do it alone. Xx' 

Sending the text to Melanie before she could change her mind, Geri made quick work of clearing up the wipes and tissues she had used. Taking a final look at herself in the mirrorx the sliver of pride she felt for herself at making the right decision had her nodding at herself in the mirror. 

The door opened to reveal Mel pacing back and fore at the end of her bed, the stamping hot cup of tea sat on the bedside cabinet. At hearing the bathroom door opening, Mel instantly stopped and turned to face Geri. Even just the sight of Mel standing in front of her was enough to make her smile, for a moment Geri managed to completely forget everything that had happened with her mother. 

Mel smiled gently back, neither women saying anything as the younger women took a seat on the edge of the bed, patting the space beside her for Geri to take a seat, which she gladly did whilst chucking her phone on top of the duvet. It was there and then cuddled into Mel's side that Geri knew she was going to do everything in her power to make sure she didn't slip up, for the sake of Mel, Bluebell and Monty she would make sure she was fighting strong and healthy. 

"Are you staying over tonight?" Geri asked, her fingers moving to entwine with Mel's before she pulled them over to rest on her thigh. 

"Do you really even have to ask? I'd stay with you every night, you know that." When Mel had approached the kitchen earlier, there was a niggling worry in the back of her mind that Ana Maria might have convinced Geri to leave her but after watching the older women stand up to her mother and make a statement by holding her hand it had squashed any worries she had about Geri's commitment to her. The time for skirting around their feelings and the things they wanted was a thing of the past now. 

"I've been thinking about that actually.. Why don't you and the girls just move in here? I know it's really fast but really what's the point in you wasting money renting a house when you won't even-" Geri was rambling, something which Mel and every other member of the Spice Girls had gotten used to within 2 days of knowing the red haired women. 

"Babe?" Mel tried to gain Geri's attention but the women was obviously nervous about bringing the suggestion up for whatever reason and carried on clearly not hearing the younger women. 

"- be spending any time there. I mean obviously after the tour we can work out something more permanent, we'll need to figure out schools and work but maybe we could buy a new house together. What do you think?" Geri was biting her lip as though she was stopping herself from listing off any more of her plans for the future.

"I think that sounds perfect. Angel and Madison would love it, Phoenix gets back from America next week too but I'm sure she'll be fine with it." Geri released her bottom lip to let a toothy grin spread across her face at hearing Mel's reply, the younger women placing her hand on the nape of her neck, softly playing with her hair. 

"How's about I nip out and get something for lunch? I can phone Melanie and Emma and let them know what's happening. You just lay back with the kids and relax." Geri gave a murmur of reply, Mel's hand massaging the back of her neck trying to release some of the tension from her body, the moan that followed from Geri had the older women blushing. 

Mel chuckled at Geri's embarrassment but didn't comment, instead pulled her up to her feet. Hand in hand, the two women made their way back downstairs towards the living room where they found Bluebell and Monty engrossed in the movie on the TV. Mel placed her finger over her mouth gesturing for Geri to be quiet before creeping behind the couch. 

"Boo!" Bluebell leapt from the couch letting out a yelp, Monty's reaction was only a slight jump before he went back to watching the TV. Geri couldn't help the snort or the laughter that followed at Bluebell's face. 

"Mel!" The dark haired women was crouched over, holding her stomach as she struggled to breath from laughing so hard. Bluebell saw her opportunity to get her own back, charging towards Mel she pushed her to the ground and started to tickle the women's sides. Hearing the commotion, Monty shuffled to the edge of the sofa to watch, the young toddler bouncing up and down chuckling as he looked on. 

Years of heartbreak and dreaming for a life with Mel, Geri knew she wasn't going to let her mother get in the way of her living her life. If her mother couldn't accept who she loved then she was willing to cut her off, it broke her heart that it even came down to it but her mother had always known deep down how she felt about Mel, it wasn't something new that she had to accept. Looking on at the Bluebell, Mel and Monty laughing and joking around it helped soothe her heart. Of course the feelings of abandonment and sadness weren't going to go away overnight but it reassured her that in time it would be, with Mel by her side supporting her. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

The afternoon had been spent lounging around watching movies on the couch after eating the lunch that Mel had brought back. Geri was grateful that Mel had made the phone calls to Emma and Melanie to let them know about the split, even though Melanie had expressed her support for them she was still nervous of the women's reaction but she needn't have bothered. Both Emma and Melanie took the news in their stride agreeing that it was probably for the best that it happened now and not mid tour. 

Monty had been put to bed an hour ago, the young toddler had been cuddled up on the sofa next to Mel for the majority of the day and had insisted on the younger women putting him to bed not that Geri minded, she was glad to see how quickly the two of them had bonded. 

"Last day of the holidays tomorrow Bluey, fancy doing anything special?" Mel asked as Bluebell returned from the kitchen with a glass of milk before she headed to bed. 

"Can we go bowling?" Geri groaned at hearing Bluebell's request, if there was one thing that she was terrible at then it was bowling and both her daughter and Mel knew that. 

"What about something else? Like the cinema or-" 

"Oh come on Mum, please! You don't have to play if you don't want to, it's probably best you don't actually. Remember the last time you nearly threw the ball into the next lane." Geri could feel Mel's body shaking behind her as she tried to hide the fact she was laughing, Bluebell didn't even try to hide it. 

"You know what, laugh all you want but I'll beat you both tomorrow. Watch this space." Folding her arms over her chest in annoyance, Geri shuffled down the couch away from Mel turning her face away when the younger women tried to pull her back. 

"Night! Love you's!" Bluebell made a quick exit, winking at Mel as she left the dark haired women to handle Geri's annoyance, sticking her tongue back in retaliation. Both the women replied with their own responses of good night. 

Mel sat silently for a minute, watching as Geri tried to discreetly look over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Mel waited until Geri wasn't looking before she made her move, quickly shuffling along the couch she wrapped her arms around Geri's waist, rolling them over so the older women was beneath her, pinning her hands either side of her head. 

"Oi! Get off!" Over the years Mel had come to realise that Geri's voice reverted back to its old brash Watford accent when she was riled up. As Mel had always said, you could take the girl from Watford but you couldn't take the Watford from the girl. 

"Or what?" Mel answered, a flirtatious smirk painted across her face. Geri was struggling to stay annoyed, the corner of her mouth curling up slightly. Bending down Mel began to kiss along the edge of Geri's neck, feeling the older women's breath coming out shakily against her ear. Geri's hips shifted beneath her, pushing against her own as she searched for some kind of friction, groaning in frustration when Mel dragged her lips away. 

Sitting back on Geri's legs, Mel released her grip on the women's hands. Slowly tracing her fingertips along Geri's collarbone, her hands reached the older women's breasts before she cupped them both in her hands and squeezed them. 

"You've got such a great tits." Mel teased as Geri moaned in response to the women's touch.   
Feeling Mel getting up from the couch, Geri's eyes quickly opened to see the younger women standing over the top of her with a wicked smile on her face. If looks could kill Mel would be 6 feet under. 

"Bedtime?" Mel offered her hand to Geri to help get up from the couch, a look of innocence on her face that didn't fool Geri one bit. It was almost as if the two women were pushing each other to their limits, seeing who would crack first and finally give in to the others seductions. Standing up herself, ignoring Mel's offer, Geri went to walk passed but stopped to whisper in Mel's ear. 

"Your loss darling, I'm not wearing any underwear." Geri heard the quick inhale of breath, not giving Mel the satisfaction of looking back to see her reaction, the older women put any extra swing in her hips as she strode out of the living room towards the stairs. 

Jaw nearly dropping to the floor, Mel's eyes stayed fixed on Geri's body until she left the room. Shaking her head at herself, chuckling lightly she picked up her phone from the coffee table and turned the TV, drinking the last bit of her glass of water before following Geri up the stairs. 

Mel could see Geri was still upset about her mother and she was going to make it her mission to make sure the older women knew just how much she was loved. Mel could still see the heartbroken look on Geri's face when she had entered the kitchen when she closed her eyes. If Mel could she would take every ounce of pain from Geri in a heartbeat. Mel was going to do everything in her power to make sure Geri knew she had made the right decision. Geri, Monty and Bluebell were part of her family now and nothing was going to stop that. Even Geri's mother.


	11. Chapter 11

The sharp sensation of fingernails digging into her waist woke Geri from her deep sleep with an annoyed moan, trying to move her body around to face Mel she wasn't having much success. Able to turn her head around, Geri's mind slowly began to properly wake up, the fogginess in her mind lifting as her eyes settled on the women lying next to her in bed. 

Geri could hear Mel's breathing, the women sounded as though she was running a marathon, panting and almost out of breath her chest was rising and falling at a ridiculous speed. The natural moonlight that was dimly illuminating the room made it easy for her to see the light sheen of sweat that had settled across Mel's forehead and chest. Geri struggled to make out most of the mumbling and moaning coming from Mel's mouth but her blood ran cold at hearing Mel's mutterings and groaning of Stevens name over and over again as her body twisted in amongst the bed sheets. 

Reaching down to carefully uncurl Mel's hand from her waist, Geri's mind finally kicked into gear. Having witnessed her own son having multiple nightmares over the last month, it was quite clear to see what was going on in front of her. Slowly able to properly turn and come to face Mel properly, Geri could feel the lump in the tears stinging her eyes at seeing the woman she loved in such a distressed state, her heart breaking at how Steven quite clearly still had a grip on Mel's life despite trying to cut all ties from the disgrace of a man. 

Knowing it wasn't the best of ideas to suddenly wake Mel up incase she unintentionally injured either of them, which would most definitely make the younger women more upset and agitated, Geri tried her best to comfort the younger women as she moved the back of her hand to brush across Mel's cheek. 

"You're okay my darling. Shhhh." Whispering quietly as she tried to calm Mel down, she didn't notice her own tears falling until she felt something wet drop onto her own forearm. 

Mel's breathing eventually started to slow down after a few minutes of continually softly stroking her face and repeating soothing murmurs next to the younger woman's ear. 

Leaning down, Geri placed her own lips against Mel's, smiling gently with relief into the kiss when she felt the younger women slowly responding. Opening her eyes as she pulled away, Geri could still see a flicker of fear in Mel's eyes. Holding herself up on her elbow, Geri rested the side of her face in her hand, glancing down at Mel as the women licked her lips. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Geri didn't want to push, she knew herself that sometimes she needed space but she hoped Mel might open up. The past month or so Mel had been her rock, someone she could rely on, now she needed to step up to the plate herself. 

Mel's eyes roamed over Geri's face, the raw love and care that she found was enough to nearly take her breath away. 

"I miss them both so much and I know Angel is safe with her dad.. But I hate leaving Madison with him. I get so worried about what he might do or what he's saying to her…. I'm so scared that one day she'll never want to come home to me." Looking anywhere but at Geri as she struggled to admit her fears, Mel knew the older women wouldn't judge her but she couldn't help the internal battle she was having inside. Actually saying she was scared and worried was something Mel had never easily confessed too, it was a big deal and Geri understood how much it meant that she was willing to admit it out loud. 

"Madison wouldn't ever want to leave you, anyone can see she loves you and her sisters more than anything in the world. No matter what lies he wants to tell her we both know the truth, we're going to show her what a true loving and caring family she has right here with me, you and the other kids." Geri's eyes stayed on Mel's, waiting for the women to look at her. Mel was biting her lip, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat but Geri could see how much of a struggle the women was having. 

"C'mon, let it out sweetheart." Geri's hand found Mel's, squeezing it as she lifted it up to place a kiss on the back of it. 

At hearing Geri's words, the multitude of emotions that had built up from days worth of worrying about Madison finally came to boiling point. The tables were turned from only hours ago, it was Mel's body who racked with silent sobs. Curling her body into Geri's side, Mel slid her arm to wrap tightly around the older woman's waist as her face found its way to settle in the crook of the red haired woman's neck. 

Geri quietly reassuring her with murmurs of 'I love you' was helping to gradually rebuild her strength from inside, Mel couldn't remember a time in her marriage where she ever felt safe and secure by just being in her ex husband's presence, the security she felt being wrapped in Geri's arms was making her heart soar with pure affection. 

"Thank you." Geri shivered as Mel's lips placed a tender kiss along the sensitive skin beneath her ear. 

Mel had felt as though everything that was happening was too good to be true, the years upon years of being put down and constantly being told she was never good enough still played havoc with her mind. 

The nightmare she had suffered through tonight was a stark reminder of exactly what she went through, it wasn't all plain sailing but then the moment Geri's lips pressed against her own as she slowly woke up she felt the horrifying memories instantly fade away, the older woman making her forget and instead just feel and drink in every bit of emotion she was pouring into the kiss. 

"There's nothing to thank me for, honey. Listen, we are going to do everything we can to get full custody. I don't care what it takes, we will find the best lawyer and we will win, okay? You don't have to fight this alone anymore darling, we're a team now. Nothing is going to stop us being a proper family, and it certainly will not be that disgusting bastard." Mel could hear the sheer determination in Geri's voice, the women wasn't only saying it to placate her, she meant every word of what she had said.

"You're incredible, my love." Geri could hear the tiredness in the younger woman's voice as she moved to lay down face to face with Mel, their heads sharing the same pillow. Seeing Mel's eyelids fluttering shut with exhaustion, Geri''s leg hooked over the top of Mel's waist, pulling the woman's body as close as possible to fit perfectly together. 

"You're not so bad yourself." Geri whispered, her hand creeping underneath Mel's vest top to gently stroke soothing circles on the younger woman's stomach. The quiet moan of appreciation had Geri smiling, feeling a flash of pride running through her at how she had been able to handle Mel.

In the past, Geri would have been hesitant to try to get Mel to talk about her feelings. The women had always wanted to be the stronger one out of the two of them, always wanting to help fix Geri's problems and worries but brushing off any offer of reciprocation. This time around Geri felt the shift in dynamics between them, they were equals now their love for one another was known.

Geri didn't need to look at the clock to know it was going to be a ridiculous time in the middle of the night but she really didn't care, she was content to lay wide awake looking at Mel, taking in every little detail from the woman's face. The older women basked in everything that was Mel until she drifted off to sleep an hour later. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Mel could hear the steady breathes still coming from Geri, they had shifted in the night until the older women had ended up with her body tightly pressed into Mel's front, spooning her. 

Mel couldn't believe that despite being woken from an awful nightmare, she felt so fresh and rested. Reflecting back, it was almost as if everything with Geri's mother and then the nightmare last night had broken down the last stumbling block between them, allowing themselves to feel completely vulnerable and bare in front of each other knowing that they had one another there to help them with their pain. Like Geri had said, they were a team now and they didn't have to battle their demons alone anymore. 

Squeezing Geri's waist, Mel silently slid out from the bed luckily managing to let the older women continue sleeping. Breakfast in bed was the plan, she knew Geri was still deeply upset by her mother and all she wanted to do was take care of her. 

Making her way along the corridor, Mel popped her head into Monty's bedroom and was surprised to see the young boy laying wide awake quietly playing with his own fingers. The second his eyes fell on Mel, his face split into a giant grin. 

"Good morning sweetie." Approaching the cot, the young boy had quickly dragged himself up to reach up for Mel to pick him up. 

"Mel." Hearing Monty saying her name with such a happy tone never failed to make her smile, the young toddler happily sitting on her waist. 

"How about we make some breakfast for you, your mum and sister eh? How does that sound little monkey?" Refraining from tickling Monty's stomach, Mel bounced the young toddler on her waist instead. 

Monty's hands reached up to grab Mel's face, dragging her closer he placed a wet kiss on her cheek, giggling when he saw the wide smile on the woman's face. 

A kiss in return on Monty's forehead, the pair of them wandered out of the bedroom. Mel nearly dropped Monty when Bluebell appeared out of nowhere, standing on the other side of the door. 

"Morning Bluey." Quickly recovering, Mel reached out to rest her hand on Bluebell's arm but instead the young girl stepped forward to wrap her arms around Mel's shoulder and Monty's waist. 

"Morning. Where's Mama?" Bluebell was looking over Mel's shoulder as though waiting for Geri to appear from Monty's bedroom. 

"She's still sleeping. I was planning on making her breakfast in bed, want to help?" Bluebell's enthusiastic nodding made her answer clear. 

"Can we make pancakes? We haven't had them in ages! Monty loves blueberries in his, it's his favourite." Stroking Bluebell's hair, Mel laughed at how alike the young girl was to her mother. Geri had done such a great job raising Bluebell, from the day she was born the older women had always put her daughter first, multiple job opportunities were pushed aside but Geri wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Right you pair, let's get a move on before your Mum wakes up then." Bluebell's hand instantly reached out for Mel's as the three of them made their way down to the kitchen. 

There had always been a fear for Mel that Bluebell wouldn't accept her, she had always been 'Aunty Mel' to the young girl and now it was changing but it didn't seem to phase her. Mel wouldn't be surprised if Ana Maria had bad mouthed her in front of Bluebell over the years but she was so glad that the girl had made her own mind up about her despite only dipping in and out of her life. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Bluebell was busy mixing the pancake batter in one of Geri's multiple mixing bowls she had found in the cupboard. Mel hadn't been shocked when she opened the pantry to find it fully stocked with baking products, the women had become baking crazy years ago, not that Mel minded at all she was just glad Geri had found something she enjoyed doing. 

"So me and your Mum were thinking about all of us going on holiday together." Mel looked up from the chopping board where she was preparing some blueberries to check on Monty, the young boy sitting nicely in his booster seat at the kitchen counter, playing a game on her phone. 

"Phoenix as well? Where are we going?" Bluebell sounded eager for Mel's eldest daughter to make an appearance, having not seen the teenager in years. 

"I'm sure she'll tag along Blue. Well actually, I was planning on suggesting Gran Canaria. Have you ever been before?" Mel had been of multiple holidays over the years but if there was one that stuck in her mind then it was the ones she spent with Geri. Gran Canaria was the first place she had ever come to truly realise how madly she had fallen in love with Geri. It had scared her when it dawned on her how deeply her feelings for Geri had rooted themselves in her, instead choosing to spend years repress them and move from boyfriend to boyfriend but even then she couldn't resist the temptation of sex with Geri.

It was the first place they had ever slept together, drunk in their shared hotel room in Gran Canaria. There had been kisses and a few fumbles here and there but fueled by alcohol and a raw sexual connection, they finally slept together two years after their first kiss. If Mel could go back in time she would change so many things about that holiday, telling Geri exactly how she felt was at the top of her list. All she wanted to do was recreate their holiday away, this time as a couple. 

"I've never been but Mums been before, she always said it was amazing and she wanted to go back." Bluebell had finished mixing the pancake batter, wiping away the flour that had found its way onto her cheeks. 

"Now you've finished mixing that, how's about you get on the Internet and look at somewhere for us to stay then?" Bluebell didn't need to be asked twice, rushing through to the living room to grab the iPad. 

"What's all this about then?" Mel's attention was drawn to Geri, looking over her shoulder as she flipped a pancake on the stove, she watched as the red haired woman sauntered over towards Monty, kissing her son good morning whilst he continued to sit on Mel's phone. 

"It was supposed to be breakfast in bed for you but it looks like it'll have to be a family breakfast at the table instead." Smiling as she felt Geri's hands slide to lay on her hips, pulling her against her front. 

Rising on her tiptoes, Geri placed a quick kiss on Mel's lips before resting her head on the younger women's back. Geri could feel Mel releasing a content sigh, happy to have the older women around her. 

"I've found somewhere Mel!" Bluebell's voice travelled through from the living room closely followed by the sound of footsteps, Geri could hear the excitement in her daughter's voice, clueless as to what she was talking about. 

Pulling the frying pan off the heat, Mel turned her body around to switch positions with Geri, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder whilst Bluebell rushed into the room with iPad in hand. 

"There's loads of room for everyone and it's got its own pool too! Morning mum." Geri shook her head at her daughter, clearly more interested in Mel than her this morning, not that she minded. 

"Where's this then?" Geri asked nodding her head in appreciation, flicking through pictures on the screen that Bluebell pulled up of the villa. 

"Gran Canaria, Mel suggested it and you always say how much you want to go back. It's the perfect holiday!" Bluebell replied before Mel could, the young girl sneaking a look at the pile of pancakes behind them. 

Geri's hands slid down to grip over the top of Mel's that still rested on her own waist, the older woman twisted her head around so she could see Mel. Geri could see the younger woman was nervous of her reaction at the suggestion of holiday destination, it was to be expected. The holiday was almost bittersweet, they both knew that and yet it still remained dear to them in their hearts. 

"Well it looks like we're going to Gran Canaria then doesn't it?" Bluebell made sure to put the iPad down on the kitchen counter before she began jumping around the kitchen. 

Geri's hand moved from under Mel's on her waist to travel up around Mel's neck, dragging the younger women's lips to meet hers in a quick but tender kiss. 

"Now that's settled, how's about having some of these lovely pancakes then?" Monty's hands clapped in the air at the mention of his favourite breakfast snack, both Mel and Geri chuckling as they set about getting plates and cutlery whilst Bluebell eagerly waited at the table. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

"You really don't have to play if you don't want to Geri." Mel relented as she watched Geri slip her feet into her tiny size 3 bowling shoes, finding it hard not to find the petite woman unbelievably adorable. 

"You're only saying that because you know I'm going to beat you. Watch and learn darling." Geri retorted while she unclipped Monty from his stroller, letting the young toddler walk alongside Mel and herself towards an eager Bluebell who was sitting punching their names into the computer at their bowling lane. 

Mel had subconsciously taken over pushing Monty's empty stroller, trying not to pay attention to the murmurs and stares they were receiving from everyone around them at seeing a pair of Spice Girls make an appearance at a bowling alley. Luckily the alley wasn't too overly busy meaning the manager made sure there were a few lanes between theirs and the next one over, allowing for a little extra privacy. 

Geri refrained from taking Mel's hand in her own even though she was dying to, the other women must have understood her struggle as she instead opted to rest her hand at the small of her back. Whenever they were together Geri loved any form of physical touch between them, be it holding hands or a sweet stroke of the hand. Mel's presence had always made her feel safe, guiding and protecting her against paparazzi and unwanted attention without even a second's hesitation. 

Geri had taken a seat, lifting Monty to sit on her lap whilst Mel checked over Bluebell's shoulder to check everything was right before confirming it. 

"You forgot to put the bumpers up for your Mum." Mel nudged Bluebell, watching as the young girl struggled not to laugh at her mother's expense. 

"Oh ha ha, you pair are so funny." Geri rolled her eyes, reaching into her bag to pull out a pair of toy tractors for Monty. 

Bluebell had put herself up first and so she slowly searched her way through the selection of balls until she found 'the right one'. Mel had moved to sit down next to Geri, receiving the cold shoulder when she tried to reach out to touch the older women. 

"C'mon Geri, you know I'm only teasing." The older women still wasn't budging, her eyes staying locked on Bluebell as the young girl finally walked up to roll her ball. 

"How about a bet then? Whoever loses has to give the winner a full body massage with oils and candles, the whole shabang. Sound good?" Geri mulled it over for a moment or so and then stuck her hand out for Mel to shake, 

"May the best woman win." Geri called over her shoulder as she stepped up to take her shot. Mel's eyes travelled the length of Geri's body as the older women swung her hips, hardly being subtle in a room full of people, but it couldn't be helped. The jeans the older women had chosen to wear today were like a second skin, accentuating the perfect shape of her bum. 

Geri had always been a sore loser, everyone knew that and she was willing to play a little dirty in order to win especially when it included the possibility of having Mel's hands rubbing her all over her body. 

An hour or so later Mel was standing trying to figure out how to make Monty's buggy so that it could fit into the boot, luckily the car park was empty of any paparazzi. Geri and Mel had managed to escape being hounded too much when they made to leave the bowling alley, only a few people asking for pictures and autographs not that they minded. 

Finally getting the buggy to collapse, Mel shut the boot and made to get into the drivers seat as Geri helped finish Bluebell finished clipping Monty into his car seat. 

Just as the two women pulled their own seat belts on, Mel's phone began to ring on top of the dashboard. Picking it up to see it was one of the deputy tour managers, she flashed the screen to Geri before answering it and placing it on loud speaker. Geri's hand naturally found its way to rest on top of Mel's thigh rubbing circles with her thumb. 

"Hello? Everything okay?" Mel asked, handing the phone over to Geri so she could start the car up. 

"Everything is fine it's just we need to run through some last minute changes to how the show is going to run through and we want to try and do it as soon as possible. Are you free this afternoon? Say in an hour or so, I've got in touch with Melanie and Emma and they're coming but if needs be they can explain everything to you." Geri looked in the back seat at Bluebell and Monty, normally if she had a last minute meeting then she would drop the kids off at her mother's but now she was at a loss.

Geri suddenly felt a stab of sadness as thoughts of the previous day invaded her mind, Mel could see where her thoughts were going as she squeezing the hand that was on top of her thigh. 

"Bluebell and Monty will need to tag along, we can grab something to eat on the way home?" Geri suggested while covering the mouthpiece of the phone, Mel nodded her head in agreement as she reversed the car out of the parking space. 

"That's fine with me, I'll phone Geri and pick her up so no need to phone her. See you in a hour, bye." Ending the phone call, the four of them set off in the traffic to the meeting, Monty entertaining them with his own rendition of 'The Wheels on The Bus' with the help of everyone in the car. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Monty and Bluebell had ran ahead, eager to see their Aunty Emma and Melanie. Geri and Mel were lagging behind, their hands brushing against one another as they slowly walked towards the meeting room. 

"Your head looks a lot better today, my love." Mel commented, her eyes lingering over the bruising hidden beneath some light makeup. 

"It's fine now, not even a headache this morning." Geri smiled, feeling Mel linking their pinky fingers together. 

"I still can't believe I hit you like that." Mel bit her lip, the guilt still lingered even after a few days despite Geri's repeated attempts to try to reassure her. 

"Darling, please forget about it, I have. If it makes you feel any better then you can most definitely make it up to me with this body massage you now owe me." Geri chuckled whilst Mel rolled her eyes, still not happy about the result of today's game. 

"You most definitely cheated during that game, I think we need a rematch." Mel replied, pushing the meeting door open she slapped Geri's bum as the women walked in, the older women turning to shoot daggers at her. 

"A rematch? I don't think so, I won fair and square." The smug smile on Geri's face told Mel she knew her own words were lies when throughout the match all Geri had done was distract her, be it through using her bodily assets or whispering dirty words in her ear. The two women weren't paying any one else in the room any attention. 

"Fair and square my arse." Mel muttered under her breath, her eyes finally glancing over towards everyone sitting at the meeting table, most of them laughing at the interaction between herself and Geri. Bluebell and Monty were each sitting either side of Melanie and Emma, both of her bandmates eyes trying to motion to the other side of the room. Mel's eyes were drawn towards the flash of ginger hair in the corner of the room, her eyes connecting for a moment with Jess'. 

Geri's eyes followed her own, more than likely noticing her eyes going wide for a split second and the thought of Geri being in the same room as the singer. 

"Let's get this meeting started now everyone is here, shall we?" Geri didn't say anything as she pulled out a seat for Mel to sit beside her but the tight smile on her face told Mel that the meeting wasn't going to run as smoothly as she had imagined. Geri could be quite vicious when she wanted to be, especially when her jealous got the better of her. Emma and Melanie's worried glances in her direction didn't instil much positivity into her, feeling Jess' eyes burning a hole in the side of her head she prayed Geri ignored Jess but she knew in reality it wasn't going to be as plain sailing as she hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

\-------WARNING FOR SMUT* UP AHEAD --------

*First time writing this kind of writing so if it's terrible then I do apologise!

The meeting had begun fifteen minutes ago and yet Geri hadn't heard a single word of what anyone was saying, her thoughts were consuming her attention as she noticed Jess' eyes glance over towards Mel every two seconds. Geri couldn't help but feel the jealousy and frustration building up inside her. Geri knew that when it came down to it she really didn't have a right to be angry. Mel was completely single when she slept with Jess but the thought of someone else touching Mel in such an intimate way made her feel like her heart was being crushed in a vice, she knew she had to get a grip of herself but her emotions were all over the place and being in Jess' presence wasn't helping to tame them one bit. 

"Geri?" Jumping at the sound of Mel's voice whispering in her ear from her right hand side, Geri's knee bounced off the desk with a harsh crack. Quickly reached forward to stop her open bottle of water from spilling all over the table, Geri's face flushed with embarrassment as everyone's eyes darted to look on at her. The older women glanced around the room to notice Monty and Bluebell sitting on the floor beside the door with Mel's phone, no doubt watching a movie she had downloaded for them, something she hadn't even noticed happening she was so deep in thought. 

"Are you alright Ginge?" Everyone in the room seemed to be waiting for Geri's reply to Emma's question before they carried on, Mel's hand moved under the table to rest over her own that was rubbing over her jean clad knee at the tender flesh. 

"It's fine, please carry on." Geri responded, nodding at one of the tour managers to keep speaking. 

After another ten minutes, Geri's focus started to stray again, her eyes taking in the side profile of Mel's face as the younger woman's displayed a look of pure concentration. Mel's eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly whilst her teeth lightly bit at her plump bottom lip, Geri had always found Mel captivating but even more so when the younger women wasn't even trying. 

The younger women oozed sex appeal but still managed to keep an edge of class about herself, it was something which Geri had found extremely attractive about the younger women. It still baffled her, the fact that Mel could walk into any room and charm any man or women and yet she still chose to be with her. The girl from Watford, the girl who despite being married the younger women hadn't given up on her. If anything it made the younger women even more attractive, her drive to get what she wanted without giving up. 

Geri could feel herself getting aroused as thoughts of Mel swirled around her head, thoughts of the women hovering over her as she writhed beneath her. Closing her eyes to calm herself down she felt Mel softly stroking her knee under the desk. After weeks of more or less foreplay between them and pushing each other to the edge, it was really driving Geri up the wall having Mel's hands on her whilst her thoughts turned even more dirty by the second. Wriggling in her seat and squeezing her thighs together to try to give herself some relief she turned her attention towards Mel, the younger woman was only just managing to hide the smirk on her face, clearly noticing what was going on. 

Geri watched as Mel's eyes seemed to glance around the room, taking in exactly where everyone's attention was. Then she felt it. Mel's hand lightly tracing up the inseam of her jeans at an agonisingly slow pace towards the apex of her thighs before travelling back down to her knee. 

To anyone else it looked as though Mel's full attention was on their tour manager, writing down notes with her free hand whilst he droned on about sound checks whereas Geri knew the woman was really thinking of ways to tease her even more. 

Geri could see the wicked glint in Mel's eye as the younger women watched her from the corner of her eye, it was like sweet torture feeling the younger women's hand dancing so close to where she really wanted it, she could feel her arousal beginning to soak through her pants while she struggled not to make it obvious to everyone in the room what was going on. 

It was taking everything in her not to reach down and push Mel's hand past the waistband of her jeans, she could still feel Jess' eyes looking over every now and again, luckily Melanie and Emma were too engrossed in what was actually being discussed whilst other members of the production seemed to be whispering amongst themselves. 

"So, if nobody else has anything else to add?" Geri had to stop herself from letting out a groan of frustration when Mel suddenly removed her hand from her thigh. Nobody seemed to have anything, shaking their heads everyone made a move to pack up their things whilst making light discussion. 

"You know I'm going to get you back for that later tonight, don't you?" Geri commented, looking as Mel closed her notepad and turned to face her with a grin on her face. 

"I look forward to it, my love." Geri shook her head trying and failing to hide her own smile from her face as Mel winked at her. Mel looked over Geri's shoulder to see Monty running towards them, everyone in the room watching as the young toddler managed to launch himself up onto Mel's lap. Bluebell followed behind, coming to stand beside Geri's chair as she played with the curls of hair that fell down her mother's back. 

"What's for dinner?" Bluebell asked while handing Mel her phone back, the dark haired woman bounced her knees up and down as Monty clapped his hands together. 

"Mel?" Before Mel could respond to Bluebell, the moment was broken when Jess appeared beside them. Geri's hand reached out to rest on Mel's thigh, the action not going missed by Jess who's eyes seemed to zone in on the action. 

"Hi Jess, how are you?" Mel knew exactly when Geri was genuinely interested in someone responses or when she was asking out of politeness and on this occasion it was most definitely the latter not that Jess seemed to notice. 

Both Emma and Melanie waved and made a motion to phone later as they left the room, no doubt trying to avoid witnessing any more drama Mel thought. Geri glanced around to find they were the only ones left in the room, the atmosphere was tense and she really didn't want Bluebell and Monty to pick up on exactly what was going on between the adults in the room. 

"I'm good thanks, sorry for interrupting I just wondered if I could speak to Mel?" Geri nodded her head as she leant over to pick up Monty from Mel's lap. 

Before she could second think herself, Geri's hand crept up Mel's side to pull the younger women towards her, connecting their lips together. If it wasn't for the fact her two kids were in the room she would have probably put on more of a display but she kept it pretty tame, not that Mel didn't try to sneakily slip her tongue into her mouth. Geri could feel Mel smiling into the kiss when she heard Bluebell jokingly making fake spewing noises behind them, the young girl loving to try to wind up Mel at any opportunity. Pulling back, Geri patted Mel's cheek as she stood up with Monty on her hip, Bluebell wrapping her arm around her mother's waist as she smiled politely at Jess. 

"We'll wait out in the car for you darling. Nice seeing you Jess." Geri knew it was petty, to make a point of kissing Mel right in front of Jess and she did almost feel sorry for the young singer when she saw a flash of disappointment ghost over her face. 

Almost being the operative word. 

Geri trusted Mel, she would trust the woman with her life and her kids but it was other people she didn't trust, Jess being one of them after watching the women eye up her girlfriend all afternoon. Waving over her shoulder to Mel with Bluebell walking by her side, Geri mentally patted herself on the back, glad with how she had dealt with the situation. 

"So.. You wanted to talk?" Mel asked as she pulled her handbag from the floor to place her notepad into, the silence that followed her question had the dark haired women glancing up to properly make eye contact with the young singer. Mel had a feeling that she knew exactly what Jess had planned to try to discuss with her but Geri's sudden but not unwanted public display had the words dying on the end of the younger woman's tongue. 

"So that's why she's been such a stuck up bitch towards me then these past few weeks? Was she trying to provoke some kind of reaction out of me with that display or something? Just a touch petty if you ask me." Jess responded, letting out a humourless chuckle as she shifted awkward from foot to foot. 

Mel narrowed her eyes as the air around them became more tense by the second, she could feel her defenses instantly going up at Jess' comments about Geri. 

"Look Jess, you're my friend and I respect that it's uncomfortable for us all but I'm also not going to stand here listening to you slag off my girlfriend and more than likely fall out with you over it. So unless there's something else you want to talk about then I think it's best we just leave it there for today, yeah?" Mel understood the younger woman was probably on the defensive after expecting to have probably flirted her way back into bed with her today, she knew Geri could be over the top at times but she was always going to stick up for her no matter what. 

Without even waiting for Jess' response, Mel picked up her phone from the top of the desk while slinging her handbag over her shoulder. Opening the meeting room door Mel swiftly left the room, keen to get back to Geri and the kids. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

"Mel?" Geri was through in the ensuite bathroom taking her makeup off in front of the mirror, she had left Mel through in the bedroom getting changed.

Two seconds later Geri could hear the footsteps as they headed towards her, Mel appearing to stand in the doorway. Geri's eyes lingered on the younger women's half naked torso with her breasts being perfectly encased in a black lace bra, her eyes dropped down to find the shortest pair of pyjama bottoms she owned being worn by the other women. 

"You wanted something my love?" Mel teased, she could see Geri's eyes kept being drawn back to her chest, patting herself on the back for picking the right bra to show off her assets. 

Geri watched as Mel sauntered over towards her, enjoying the sensation of the younger women's arms coming to rest around her waist. Looking in the mirror, she smiled at the reflection of the pair of them. It was something she could only ever of dreamed off and it had become a reality. 

Mel's fingers lightly worked to move the hair from covering the side of her neck, dropping her head to place a light kiss right under her ear all the while keeping her eyes firmly connected with Geri through the mirror. The feeling of Mel's bra covered breasts pressed firmly against her back had her eyes nearly rolling into the back off her own head. 

"You have no idea how hot you are when you get all possessive." Geri could feel her breathing starting to pick up as she dropped the wipe she was using on the bathroom counter, Mel's mouth lightly brushing over her ear as she whispered huskily. 

"This." Geri's hand reached around between them to cup over Mel's shorts, the younger women's hips instantly bucking into Geri's hand as the older women squeezed lightly over her centre. "Is mine. All I was doing was making it clear that she needn't bother trying anything." 

Pulling her hand back, she turned around to stand face to face with Mel, the lust and desire being displayed clearly in both their eyes. The two of them stood silently, the sexual tension crackling in the air. It was almost as if they were waiting to see who was going to give in first, the teasing smirk of Geri's face goading Mel as the younger women cracked under the weight of the tension. 

Mel's hands slowly danced down the front of Geri's body, the two of them not dropping the intense eye contact as Mel made a point to brush over the older woman's nipples as they poked through her thin t shirt. The sound of Geri's zipper on her jeans being undone echoed against the bathroom walls the only other noise in the room being the heavy breathing coming from both women. 

Mel's fingertips lightly traced over the waistband of her pants, teasing the women while Geri's hips ground forward subconsciously. Mel could feel the goosebumps appearing under her gentle touches so close to where the women needed her, licking her lips at the thought of what was to come. 

"I swear Mel, if you don't hurry up, I'll do it myself." Geri threatened, her own hand moving from Mel's shoulders to reach down towards the waistband of her own jeans. Mel instantly batted the hand away, reaching up to grip the older women's neck dragging her forward to connect their lips together. The kiss was needy, Geri's lips quickly parting Mel's to allow their tongues to slide against one another with an intensity both women relished in. Mel's hand finally slipped past the waistband of Geri's pants, neither women could be sure who moaned first as the younger women's fingers traced over Geri's centre that was slick with her arousal. Mel was glad Geri's room was at the furthest end of the corridor away from the kids and that she had the good kind to lock the bedroom door, especially when she knew exactly how loud Geri could get when she got worked up. 

Moving Geri backwards until they rested against the back of the bathroom door, Mel's hand reached down to drag Geri's leg up and around her waist, opening her up even more to her. The jeans were making it difficult but neither women made a move to remove them, the feeling of Mel's palm pressing inadvertently against her clit because of how restricting the jeans were was certainly a bonus Geri wouldn't be turning her nose up at. 

Mel's fingers finally moved further up to circle around Geri's clit, the older women ripped her lips away from Mel's to throw her head back as she panted wildly. 

Mel's eyes roamed over Geri's face, watching every little change in her expression as her fingers worked over her sensitive flesh in tight circles. The sharp bite of Geri's fingernails against the skin on her lower back only spurred her on further, sinking her two fingers into Geri's entrance using her hips as leverage to thrust into the older women at a neck breaking speed, her knuckles pressing against her own centre driving her crazy. Mel wasn't sure how they hadn't cracked or even broken the door what with Geri's hips slamming against it every two seconds but she didn't really care right now, all she was concerned about was getting Geri to peak. 

Reaching up with her spare hand, Mel nearly ripped Geri's top as she yanked it up, the older women groaning as the material brushed against her erect nipples. Dragging the cup of the older women's bra down, she bent down to lick and suck every part of the skin that was on show. The sounds of Geri moaning her name over and over again as her fingers continued to drive into her nearly had Mel on the verge of coming herself. Mel's arm was aching but she knew she couldn't stop not when Geri was so close, a light sheen of sweat covering each of them as Geri continued to writhe under every single touch, their body's senses completely aware of every touch and breath from each other. 

Ripping her head away from Geri's breasts, Mel's hand gripped the older woman's jaw tightly but not enough to hurt the older women. It had surprised Mel when they had first started sleeping together just how rough Geri liked to be treated during sex, it only seemed to make the older women even more attractive. 

Geri's eyes locked onto Mel's and that was her undoing, the younger women roughly sucking Geri's tongue into her mouth as the red haired women's centre tightly fluttered around her fingers, feeling the arousal soaking and gushing out of her coating her fingers in her cum. 

Geri eyes closed tightly feeling every single nerve lighting up as her orgasm shattered through her body, the feeling of Mel's fingers inside her was heaven. If there was anyone in the world who knew her body better than herself then it was Mel, after numerous encounters together the younger women still managed without fail to make her body feel electric. Every touch, lick and kiss was like a well thought out and calculated move, Mel knowing exactly what she needed and when. 

Finally opening her eyes, Geri couldn't help yet another groan being ripped from her body as she watched Mel's own hand moving rapidly in her own pants, the younger women's spare hand beside her shoulder holding her up as she pushed herself over the edge, her eyes never straying from Geri's as her hips bucked frantically against her fingers. Collapsing into Geri's body, the older women only just had enough strength left in her body to hold them both up. Mel hummed at the feeling of Geri's hand lightly stroking the hair at the base of her neck, her body still sensitive to every touch. 

"I could have done that, you know?" Mel chuckled at Geri's child like petulance at not being able to pleasure her after having taken it into her own hands, literally. Managing to lift herself up enough to stand up face to face to Geri, she pulled her hand out of her shorts, the smell of her arousal instantly hitting the air as she offered her glistening fingers to the red haired women. 

Geri didn't need to be asked twice, gripping Mel's wrist she made a show of dancing her tongue along the palm of the younger women's hand before greedily sucking the fingers into her mouth making sure to drink up every bit of the women's juices. 

"Round two? My turn this time though." Releasing the fingers with a pop, Geri raised her eyebrows gesturing over her shoulder towards the bedroom with a sinfully mischievous look on her face. 

"Sounds perfect to me babe." Mel chuckled, giving Geri's bum a hard spank as the younger women pushed them both through the bathroom door. The two women laughing at each other as they raced to see who could strip off the fastest, both of them knowing they were in for a night neither of them would be forgetting any time soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Mel was enjoying the feeling of Geri's bare skin underneath her fingertips, lightly tracing the length of the older woman's spine as she snored lightly in her ear. Mel could remember the first time they ended up sharing a bed together; waking up to find herself trapped under the weight of Geri's body as she more or less lay on top of her. Geri always ended up clinging to her like a limpet throughout the night, it was something she constantly made fun of the older women for but secretly she loved having the length of Geri's body pressed against her own. 

Looking over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, Mel knew she was going to have to wake Geri up to help Bluebell get ready for school in half an hour but she wanted a few more moments of basking in the afterglow of last night. The bubble the two women managed to create between themselves was something Mel had never been able to with anyone else while being intimate, they let themselves go completely and weren't afraid to laugh and tease each other knowing they were completely and utterly comfortable being their true selves. 

"Morning beautiful." Mel whispered noticing Geri's eyes beginning to flicker open, brushing a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of the women's face. Cupping the side of Geri's face, she pulled her forward to place a quick kiss on her lips. 

"Morning." The corners of Geri's eyes crinkled as she smiled at Mel, the happiness was overflowing from the older women. Stretching her arms and legs out, Geri let out a content sigh as she settled back down brushing her legs across Mel's naked stomach. 

"I wish we could stay in bed all day." Geri commented, pulling the duvet tight around her body. 

"Me too, my love. What's the plan for today?" Mel asked while reaching over to pick up her phone, happy to see a text from Phoenix asking how she was. 

Geri had been putting off mentioning that she had booked a session with her therapist for later on this afternoon, Melanie had text yesterday asking if it was still on and for a second she thought about cancelling it all but after how close she came to purging she knew she had to talk to someone. 

"I actually needed to talk to you about that." At hearing Geri's strange reply, Mel put her phone down to give the older woman her full attention. Geri was biting her lower lip, if Mel looked closely she was able to see a mark left from last night where she bit down too hard at one point. 

"I phoned my old therapist and asked if I could see him, I've got an appointment later on today. Melanie's coming with me." Geri almost whispered, as though she was embarrassed by her admission. 

Mel could see just how much it was taking for Geri to talk about it, having put it off until as long as she could. The younger women had been taking extra care to make sure Geri was eating properly the last couple days, scared the women might slip up and yet now she was left wondering if she already had. 

"Love, you haven't made yourself sick, have you?" Geri's eyes instantly flicked up connecting with Mel's, the younger women could see just how self conscious Geri was at the question by the way her body subconsciously moved to shift away from her. It broke her heart seeing Geri so uneasy, normally the older women would talk the hind legs off a donkey but there were a few things that were completely off the table and her eating struggles were most definitely one of those things. 

Mel's hand reached down to gently grasp at Geri's thigh, holding it in place before the women could retract herself from their comfortable position. Stroking light patterns over the soft skin under her fingertips, Mel smiled softly at Geri, not saying anything but trying to pour every ounce of care she could into making the older women feel comfortable enough to talk. 

"No.. but I was so close, I scare myself sometimes when my head goes to that place and I know I need to see my therapist again, for us. I want everything to be perfect for us, I don't want my eating to become an issue. I want to be healthy and strong for you and the kids. I want to be the wife you deserve." Geri had taken a hold of Mel's left hand, stroking over the empty space on the younger women's ring finger.

"I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore than I already do but after seeing how strong you've been despite what your mother may think you've proved me wrong. You are truly amazing babe and if I have to remind you that every day then I will." Pulling Geri closer, Mel lightly brushed her lips against Geri's. The older women instantly responded, cupping Mel's jaw to gently stroke her thumb across the women's cheek. 

"Wife, eh? Geraldine Brown does have a nice ring to it." Mel commented while she mirrored Geri's earlier actions, taking a hold of Geri's ringless hand stroking the empty space on her ring finger, a content smile upon her face. 

"And what's wrong with Halliwell? I think Melanie Halliwell sounds much better." Mel tried to wriggle out of the way as Geri poked her waist, attempting to tickle her side. 

"Oi!" Mel managed to take a hold of Geri's hands, rolling the older women onto her back as she pinned her wrists down on the bed next to her shoulders. 

The bed sheet dropped down her back, sitting back on Geri's thighs their naked skin pressed together. Both their bodies reacted to the cold air, goosebumps spreading across their bodies. Geri's eyes lit up, subconsciously licking her lips as her eyes raked across Mel's naked body. 

Leaning down, Mel placed an open mouthed kiss in between Geri's breasts, enjoying the feeling of the older women's body wriggling underneath her own. Carrying on further, Mel continued to suck and kiss Geri's skin up towards her neck until she reached her ear taking her earlobe into her mouth. 

"Enjoying yourself Mrs Brown?" Mel teased, knowing fine it was bound to have some kind of reaction from Geri. And she was right. 

Bucking her hips, Mel's grip on Geri's hands went slack for a second and it was all the older women needed to be able to slip them from under her. Stretching her arm behind them, Geri's hand smacked Mel's bum, the sound echoing in the bedroom as the stinging sensation burned her hand. 

"Kinky bitch." Mel's mouth dropped open as she let out a loud chuckle, Geri's hand quickly reaching up to cover the woman's mouth. The pair of them falling to the bed as they tried and failed to stay quiet, any second now Geri was expecting a knock at the door from either of the kids but right now rolling around in bed with Mel, both their stomachs sore from trying to hold in their laughter she wouldn't have it any other way. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

It hadn't taken long before Geri was proved correct, not even 2 minutes after the laughter had started Bluebell was knocking on the bedroom door asking for breakfast. Quickly getting dressed, the two women made their way to wake up Monty and get started with the day. 

Geri had gracefully floated around the kitchen, making breakfast for everyone whilst singing along quietly to the radio. Monty, Bluebell and Mel were all sitting patiently as the smell of breakfast muffins floated in the air. Monty was doing his usual, jumping up and down on Mel's lap while Bluebell sat smiling as she watched her younger brother. 

"I've got that appointment for 2 o'clock but I was thinking maybe we could make something to dinner together. What do you think?" Geri asked while placing the food in the middle of the table, everyone diving straight in. 

"I think that sounds great, we can decide on something on the way to school." Mel responded, placing her hand over the back of Geri's chair so she could absentmindedly play with the older women's hair. 

The content silence that had come over the table as everyone tucked into their breakfast was broken by the sound of the front doorbell going. Before Geri could stand up, Mel rose to her feet and brushed the crumbs from her jeans. 

"I'll get it, you sit and enjoy breakfast." A quick kiss to Geri's cheek and Mel was making her way through to the main foyer. 

Slipping on a pair of slippers that were at least two times smaller than her usual size, Mel looked through the peephole before answering the door to reveal the post man standing on the doorstep.

"Sign here." Mel wasn't phased by the man's abruptness as he shoved an electric tablet towards her, happy to sign for whatever parcel Geri was having delivered as quickly as possible so she could return to the family breakfast. Handing over the package the post man made a quick exit to next door, clearly not interested in making any small talk. 

Mel's nosiness got the better of her as she shook it next to her ear trying to figure out what it was. Glancing over at the sound of a car door slamming shut, Mel had to take a deep breath to calm herself. The sight of Geri's mother approaching the house was enough to make her blood boil, the glare the women was sending her told her the feeling was most definitely mutual. Closing the front door behind her, Mel hugged the parcel to her chest and stepped down onto the driveway. 

"Ana Maria." Mel greeted the older women politely with a tight smile, her foot tapping on the floor as she tried to contain the outburst of anger she could feel rising inside her. 

"Is Bluebell ready to go?" Ana Maria's entire manner was winding Mel up, the tone of voice was filled completely with an attitude she would expect from a petulant teenager. 

Mel couldn't help the scoff that escaped from her mouth, shaking her head at the women who continued to look her up and down as though she was some kind of monster. 

"Myself and Geri are taking her to school this morning so you can go back home." Mel turned back around and was just about to push the front door handle open when she heard Ana Maria's reply. 

"It's just a phase you know, she'll figure it out soon enough that she's made a mistake." The arrogance in Ana Maria's voice was what did it for Mel, no longer able to help herself she turned back around. 

"A phase? You're delusional, we've loved each other for over 25 years you stupid women. Look, if Geri decides she wants you in her life then I'll respect that but what I won't respect is you telling her she's a disappointment. All her life she's tried to make you proud, christ she married a man she didn't even love because she thought it made you happy! I won't stand here and make on as if I'm a Saint but I could never in a million years put my child down the way you did to her in the kitchen the other day. I don't expect you to like me, you never have and probably never will but just get a grip will you? She's your daughter for crying out loud, hurry up and start acting like the mother she deserves." Clearing her throat after getting everything off her chest, Mel didn't even wait for the women's reply before she pushed the front door open, closing it firmly behind her shaking her head. 

Closing her eyes, Mel counted to ten in her head before she made her way back through to the kitchen. The smile on Geri's face when she saw her walking back through made her heart flutter, it was a sight that was contagious. The anger she felt only a minute ago completely dissipated as she took her seat back at the table next to Geri, a smile upon her own face. 

"Postman was it?" Geri asked as she tore up the last piece of Monty's breakfast for him to eat. 

"Yeah, there's a parcel on the counter for you." Mel replied, turning her attention to Bluebell as the young girl tapped her shoulder to get her to turn around. 

"Please can you try to convince Mama to get me a phone. All my other friends have them and that way I could text Angel and see how she is, I miss it when her and Madison aren't here." Bluebell had her hands clasped together as she pretended to beg with the added puppy dog eyes and pouted lips, a definite mini Geri in the making. 

Mel chuckled as she watched Geri rolling her eyes at her daughters antics. No doubt the older woman's ear had been bent many times before over getting a mobile phone, Mel was silently applauding the young girl for using her as a way to persuade Geri into giving in. 

"You can use my phone to text them both if you want?" Bluebell let out a groan at the dark haired woman's response whilst Mel made a point of watching as Geri got up from the table to walk towards her parcel, waiting until she was out of earshot before whispering her real reply. 

"I'll see what I can do, no promises though sweetheart." Mel winked slyly, looking over at Geri who was slyly peering into the cardboard box of her parcel with a grin on her face. 

"What have you got there then?" Mel quizzed, drinking the last dregs of her coffee she squeezed Bluebell's shoulder as she stood to walk over towards Geri.

"That my darling, is for me to know and you to find out." A smirk on her face, Geri tapped Mel's nose before quickly pecking her lips and tucking her face into the crook of the younger women's neck. 

Mel was glad to see Geri in such a good mood, it was so infectious. Monty and Bluebell were giggling at the table as the young teenager pulled funny faces at her brother. Mel could envision the whole family; Geri, the kids, her mother, their sisters and nieces and nephews all surrounding the dining table as they enjoyed a family meal.

The hopeful side of Mel could also see Ana Maria sitting with them, even if it was as far away from her as possible she knew it was what would make Geri happy and she would do anything to make sure the older women had a smile on her face. A part of Mel felt guilty for giving the women a dressing down on the doorstep but a larger part of her also knew it was what needed to be done. 

It wasn't something that could be left to fester, she needed to nip it in the bud before Ana Maria tried to brush it under the carpet and pretend it never happened, going back to giving her dirty looks and ignoring her. No, she was glad she had let it off her chest and defended Geri the way she knew Geri would defend her in a heartbeat. 

Mel nuzzled her nose into Geri's hair, letting the smell of the older women's shampoo and something that was purely Geri take over her from her whirlwind of thoughts. The smell was comforting, it made her feel safe like nothing else did. It was something she had yearned for, to feel Geri in her arms as she lay beaten and bruised on the floor after Stephen's vile abuse. All she wanted was to be immersed in everything that was Geri and now she could do it whenever she wanted. It was bliss. 

Half an hour later, after everyone piling into the car they had finally arrived at Bluebell's school. Geri insisted on driving, both Mel and Bluebell shared a knowing look but didn't comment instead keeping their mouths shut to avoid the possibility of Geri going into a gurn. 

"We still haven't picked anything for dinner!" Bluebell complained as Geri pulled up into the school car park, making a conscious effort not to slam the brakes too hard at risk of being made fun off by both Mel and Bluebell. 

"Well don't look at me babe, your Mums the one who loves going off on a tangent." Mel joked as Geri slapped her leg in retaliation, turning the car engine off the radio played lightly in the background whilst Monty tried to string a sentence together. 

"Well how does pizza sound? I'm sure between the pair of us we can make some pizza dough." Geri offered shrugging her shoulders while Bluebell eagerly nodding her head at her mother's suggestion before she looked at the time on the dashboard, noticing it was time to go meet her friends at the school gate. 

"Perfect! See you guys later, love you." Bluebell gave Monty a hug before poking her head through the front two seats, taking the time to kiss both Geri and Mel she made a quick exit. 

Mel's face was beaming, a sight Geri loved to see. The older women entwined their fingers together watching as Bluebell walked towards her group of friends who were all pointing at their car. Geri couldn't care whether they were talking about herself and Mel, she was too happy to even worry about everyone seeing them together. 

"So pizza dough it is then, Monty going to help?" Mel asked the young toddler in the back seat, Monty immediately nodding his head as the younger women reached back to tickle under his chin. 

"You know if I'd have asked him that he would have said no." Geri chuckled, turning the car on to make her way out of the car park. 

"Must be something about the Halliwell's, can't resist the Brown charm." Mel stuck her tongue out, making Monty laugh in the back seat. 

Geri just shook her head in response, turning the radio up she sang along to Kylie Minogue much to Mel's annoyance. Sensing Mel's change in mood she flicked her eyes over to the younger women had folded her arms and seemed to be deep in thought. 

"I still can't believe you full on kissed her." Mel commented, memories of watching the two women kissing had never failed to spark the jealousy inside her. 

It was strange, even though she had hated Geri after she left the band it was almost as if she hated herself just as much for letting her go the way she had. Mel felt as though she was torturing herself when she used to lock herself into hotel rooms when they were away to watch any of Geri's interviews, she would catch herself laughing along with the then blonde haired women and get so angry with herself that she would throw things at the TV. But she never turned it off, ever. 

Mel had the idea in her head that maybe one day she would watch and interview and Geri would admit she wanted to come back to the girls, it was wishful thinking, of course but there was a desperation. A desperation to get her best friend back, to get her soulmate back. The aching inside was always worth it to catch a glimpse of Geri on the TV. Often she found herself drinking the mini bar dry after the interview had finished, drowning her pain the only way she knew how. The girls all knew exactly what she was doing but none of them ever commented, instead Emma was always the one to give her a cuddle as soon as she emerged from her room, offering a sense of tenderness she wished could be from Geri. Nobody else could come close to comparing with Geri and everyone knew that. 

"Darling, I've never come across someone who is as good a kisser as you so you can stop with the folded arms." Mel was dragged back from her thoughts as she listened to Geri, the older women turning the radio over to a CD of nursery rhymes for Monty who clapped his hands in response. 

The smug smile that settled over Mel's face had Geri inwardly rolling her eyes, if there was one thing Mel loved it was having her ego fed. Mel knew how much she affected Geri with even the most simple of kisses, a part of Geri knew Mel just wanted to hear her admit but she was more than happy to do it if it kept the younger women happy. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Geri was fiddling with the ring box in her hand, unsure of whether now was the right time or whether she should leave it until tonight. Looking down at her watch she knew Melanie was coming to pick her up in fifteen minutes but she was so impatient, the nerves were bubbling up inside her as she opened the ring box up again to look at the promise ring that had been delivered this morning. Geri couldn't help but mentally pat herself on the back, it was beautiful but not over the top. A gold band with one singular diamond rock set in the middle, she was sure she had picked out the right one for Mel. 

The women in question was upstairs putting Monty down for his nap after a busy afternoon of watching cartoon and helping to make the pizza dough. Picturing the little boy with flour all over his face made Geri smile, the look of pure enjoyment as Mel joked around was something that was hard to forget. It had worried Geri, that Monty might find it hard to bond with Mel but he had proven her completely wrong. The young boy was besotted with Mel, following her around like a second shadow and insisting to be put to bed by the younger women. Geri was just glad that everything seemed to be going their way, now all she wanted was to show Mel how serious she was. 

Despite the hard and brash exterior that Mel showed to the world, Geri felt privileged to be one of the handful of people that Mel let her guard down in front of. The younger women might not admit it but she needed to be reassured, it was something Geri understood herself. Geri's departure was still something that played on Mel's mind and she knew that, she knew the younger women probably still held a niggle of doubt in her mind over whether she was as committed to making it work and she completely understood. That was where the promise ring came in, a symbol of commitment that both women needed. 

Hearing Mel's footsteps on the stairs, she made her mind up taking the ring out of the box and slipping it into her jeans pocket. Quickly hiding the empty box in the cutlery drawer Mel appeared at the kitchen door with a smile on her face, something that seemed to be a permanent fixture on both women recently. 

"Hey." Geri could hear the nervousness in her own voice, kicking herself as she saw Mel tilt her head slightly telling her she had noticed. 

"Are you sure you just want Melanie to come with you? I'm sure my Mum wouldn't mind watching Monty." Mel approached Geri, noticing the older women biting at her bottom lip she reached up to gently pull it away from her teeth. 

"I- I don't really know how.. I'm so bad with words sometimes." Feeling as though she was twenty two again, looking into the face of the women she had fallen madly in love with the tender smile on Mel's face encouraging her to take her time was everything she needed. 

Softly cupping Mel's face with one hand, she stroked at the soft skin under her fingertips before she lightly pressed her own lips against Mel's. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be on overdrive, her heart raced at a million miles an hour as a burst of colours lit up behind her eyes. Savouring every second, she let out a deep sigh of content as she felt Mel's own hands dancing along her sides coming to rest on her waist tugging their bodies impossibly closer. 

Taking her opportunity, Geri slowly reached into her jeans pocket, feeling the ring she clutched it tightly in her hand, praying she wouldn't drop it and make a complete disaster of the moment.

Making sure Mel was firmly distracted, she nearly dropped the ring as Mel's body grinded against her own. Sliding her tongue roughly into the younger woman's mouth, she pushed Mel against the kitchen counter feeling her body react to the roughness of her moves. 

Geri's hand sought of Mel's left which was steadily making it way towards her jeans. Hearing Mel's grunt in annoyance at her attempt to get into her pants, she carefully slid the ring onto her ring finger. Letting out a sigh of relief, Geri allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of Mel's lips moving tenderly against her own. 

Finally pulling back, Mel's face was covered with a look of confusion which quickly changed to shock as she lifted her finger up to see what Geri had done. 

"Geri… It's beautiful." Mel's mouth hung open in shock, her eyes wide like saucers. Geri's hands had come to rest on Mel's waist, lightly brushing her thumbs under the material of the younger women's t shirt. 

"It's a promise ring, hopefully once the divorce comes through I was thinking it could be an engagement ring? I just want you to know, you're it for me Mel. I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours." Geri could feel the tears in her own eyes, a reflection of the tears she could see falling from Mel's down her face. 

Wiping away the tears, Geri placed a quick kiss on Mel's cheek before she gathered the younger women into her own arms feeling the younger women burrowing her face into her chest. 

"I love you so much." Geri let out a deep chuckle as she heard Mel mumble into her chest, a bit overwhelmed to say the least. 

"How long until Melanie arrives?" Geri glanced down at her watch, knowing exactly where Mel's question was leading to. 

"5 minutes, not enough time for whatever you have planned sweetheart." Geri only had to wait a split second before Mel stepped backwards with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Oh really? You know how much I love a challenge." Geri let out a shriek of laughter as Mel launched herself forward, aiming to tickle her. Running out of the kitchen, both women were trying not to laugh too loudly as Mel chased Geri up the stairs hot on her heels. Pushing the bedroom door open, Geri felt herself being lifted up by her waist and thrown onto the king size bed. 

This was what Geri had always wanted, the house to be bursting with happiness and love. Not arguing and tension that was rife when Christian was around. Geri had made the right decision, she had never doubted herself. 

Geri's eyes flickered over towards the bedside table, knowing fine Melanie was more than likely pulling up outside she knew Mel wasn't going to stop. 

Not that she minded one bit.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you all enjoy, as always this is completely made up.. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Rushing down the stairs, Geri turned around to glare at Mel as she felt the younger women pinch her bum. The innocent look that was upon Mel's face didn't wash with Geri the older women making quick work of finishing up the buttons of her shirt, quickly opening the door to find Melanie on the doorstep, seemingly annoyed as she tapped at her watch. 

"I've been knocking the door for over five minutes! Are you both hard of hearing now?" Melanie quizzed glancing between Mel and Geri who both stood as though being scolded by their mother, the younger women failing to keep the smirk from her face. 

"Now you mention it, my ears are still ringing a bit after Geri shouting so loud." Melanie only let out an exasperated sigh in response, knowing that the woman was trying to get some kind of reaction out of her.

Geri pinched Mel's upper arm in retaliation, not appreciating being embarrassed in front of their best friend. Mel threw her arms up in the air, her eyebrows raised as though she didn't know why Geri had pinched her. 

"Come on, Gigi. We're going to be late at this rate and you know I like to be there on time." Melanie was shifted from foot to foot, impatient to head off after being left on the doorstep pounding on the door. 

"Monty will probably wake up in about an hour or so, you know where all his toys are and there's loads in the fridge for lun-." Geri's ramblings were cut off by Mel's lips, the older women sinking into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Mel's neck. 

"We'll be fine, love. Phone me when you get there, okay? Love you." Mel placed one last kiss on Geri's lips before she patted the women's bum and gently pushed her towards Melanie who despite being annoyed, couldn't stop the smile on her face at seeing her two friends so happy. 

Tugging on Geri's hand, she dragged the ginger haired woman along with her towards the front door before they could waste anymore time. Geri quickly slipped her heels on at the front door, following after Melanie who was holding the passenger side door open for her. 

"Thank you." Geri offered a warm smile to Melanie, squeezing the scouse women's waist as she moved to slide into the passenger seat. 

Melanie knew Geri wasn't just saying thank you for holding the door open for her. The look in Geri's eyes told her how grateful she was that she was there to support her. Melanie could feel something almost like pride bubbling up inside her that Geri had trusted her enough to bring her along. 

Giving a gentle nod of the head in response, smiling at Geri the dark haired woman made her way towards the drivers side. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

The two women had hardly spoke on the drive over, Melanie could sense the older women wasn't particularly in the mood for any small chat instead deciding to get lost in her own thoughts as she looked outside the window. The radio had been turned down, only just able to hear the melody of an old country song playing through the car speakers. 

As soon as they had arrived in the car park, Geri had sent a text to Mel. There was a part of Geri that felt guilty for not letting the younger women take her instead of Melanie but she felt as though she needed to shield Mel from seeing how twisted and dark the eating disorder was. 

Geri couldn't put Mel through hearing how much of a grip it had over her, the younger women had enough on her plate without the added pressure of having to watch over Geri. No, she would make sure she could be strong for Mel. After watching the dark haired woman so distressed and broken the other night after her nightmare she knew she had to sort herself for both their sakes as well as the children. 

Melanie has watched as Geri stared straight ahead, completely lost in her thoughts like on the car. Stroking her thumb over Geri's knuckles to get her attention, the older woman shook her head slightly before turning her head to face her dark haired bandmate. 

"You okay?" Melanie whispered. Even though they were seemingly the only ones in the waiting room each of the girls had learnt to be wary over the years, never knowing if there was someone secretly listening in on their conversations in public. 

Geri gave a quick smile and nod of the head, her therapist appearing saving her from having to give anymore of a response. Before Geri could get up Melanie rested her arms around her ginger haired friends neck, squeezing her tightly. 

"I'll be waiting for you." Melanie spoke softly into Geri's ear, drawing back she brushed the stray strands of hair out of Geri's face before tapping her thigh. 

Watching Geri gey up from her seat to follow after the therapist who gave a polite wave of the hand as he guided Geri through to his office, Melanie let out a sigh of relief that Geri had actually gone through with it. In the car, Melanie was sure that Geri was going to get cold feet and ask her to turn around.

The Scouse women had been in Geri's shoes before, therapist meetings paired with doctors appointments that never seemed to end. Of course, eating disorders are never really truly gone. Always just one slip away from falling back down the slippery slope but the love and support of everyone around makes it easier. It's a dark and scary place to be, Melanie knew that but watching it from the other side made her realise how brave they both were. Not suffering in silence anymore as they had done years ago, they had found it in themselves to speak out. It made Geri even stronger in her eyes. 

Melanie could see the worry in Mel's eyes when they had left earlier, the dark haired woman seemed to be appearing all together but she couldn't fool her. It was understandable, sitting at home while her partner goes to see a therapist for an eating disorder that wants to rear its ugly head. Melanie could see it from both sides and she felt Geri had done the right thing. 

Over the years, Melanie had watched countless times the flirting between both Mel and Geri. There was teasing about the pair of them being a couple, it was a constant rumour in the gossip magazines and newspapers and yet Melanie had never seen it as just innocent flirting. She had seen first hand the connection between her best friends, the lingering looks and caring touches shared wasn't a joking matter to her. 

Melanie had of course thought at first it was nothing more than a passing fancy for the two of them, it would last a few weeks and then fizzle out until the next boyfriend came along. Not that that made one bit of difference. Boyfriends came and went but the connection never faded. 

Geri's wedding day a few years ago had proved to Melanie and the other girls that it wasn't as one sided as they had always believed it to be. Mel had rung her up in floods of tears, inconsolable over Geri getting married. Melanie had been shocked, Mel was married albeit it to an arsehole for better want of a word but still she hadn't expected the sobs and moans down the phone. 

Over the years, Geri's eyes completely gave her away. Always gazing lovingly at Mel not caring who could see. Mel had become more guarded, not afraid to flirt but keeping the more affectionate and caring side of herself hidden away. Not surprising when she was married, hardly a good idea to arouse suspicion that she really loved her best friend and not her own husband. 

A flicker of movement in the corner of Melanie's eye had her pulling away from her thoughts. Looking over, she smiled at a women who sat opposite her before looking down at her phone to see a text from Mel. 

'Hope you're taking good care of my girl. Xxx' Melanie chuckled as she read the message, shaking her head at her best friends protectiveness. Melanie couldn't blame her, waiting at home the women was probably pulling her hair out. 

'G should be out soon. I'll have her home in one piece so stop your worrying. Xxxx' Sending her reply, Melanie opened her emails and texts taking a glance through them while she sat waiting for Geri to come out.

So engrossed in a text from Emma with the latest gossip she has collected, Melanie didn't notice Geri had appeared until the ginger haired women tapped her shoulder. 

"Hey, sorry was reading one of Emma's texts. Feeling okay or? How did it go? Do you want to talk about it?" Melanie asked, collecting her handbag from beside her feet before she stood up to stand beside Geri. Taking in the older women, Melanie could tell she hadn't been crying which was always a good sign added with the light laugh she let out at her multiple questions. 

"I'm coming back in a week but I actually feel a lot better. Shall we get going? I'm sure Mel's probably worn a hole in the floor pacing back and fore." Geri suggested, feeling Melanie's hand clasping her own as the pair of them walked back out of the office. 

The two of them were walking towards Melanie's car when the sound of Geri's phone ringing in her handbag made them slow down. Standing at the boot of the car Geri rummaged around in her handbag, finally finding her phone an instant cold sweat of nerves came over her at seeing the hospitals name.

Everytime the thought of her test results entered her mind, Geri had pushed them away. There was enough on her plate without the worry of her body failing her but now the panic was setting in. 

Taking a deep breath through her nose and out of her mouth, trying to calm her nerves she followed Melanie's lead and slid into the passenger seat as she answered the phone. 

"Hello, is this Mrs Geraldine Horner?" It was on the tip of her tongue to correct the woman that she was Halliwell on the other side but right now the last thing she needed was someone going to the press. 

"Yes, that's me." Geri was biting her thumb nail watching as Melanie quietly tapped the steering wheel along to the beat of a song on the radio. 

"Great, I've got the results from your tests you had the other day. Have you got 10 minutes to go over them?" Geri covered the mouthpiece of her phone, mouthing to Melanie to drive. The Scouse women started up the car but not before resting her hand on her best friends shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze of comfort. 

"Of course. Please, carry on." Geri answered politely. Preparing herself for the worst outcome, Geri looked out the car window at the passing traffic as she focused her attention on the words coming from the women on the other side of the phone. 

The last thing Geri needed right now was anything more to go wrong. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Hearing the click as she unlocked the front door, Geri pushed it open letting Melanie walk in first. Instantly recognising the sound of Monty's favourite cartoon coming from the living room, Melanie followed after Geri as the ginger haired women walked in to find Mel and Monty cuddled up on the couch. 

"Enjoying yourselves?" At the sound of Geri's voice, Monty and Mel turned their heads with matching smiles on both their faces at seeing her. Mel reached for the TV remote, muting the sound so they could hear one another. 

Monty wriggled out of Mel's arms, carefully crawling along the sofa he motioned for Geri to pick him up which she did gladly. 

"You going to say hello to Auntie Melanie?" After placing a sloppy kiss on Geri's cheek as a hello, Monty turned his head around to see Melanie making a funny face at him. 

Giggling, the young boy bounced up and down on Geri's waist. Mel came to stand beside Geri, resting her hand around Geri's waist she placed a kiss on the older woman's forehead reveling in the happy atmosphere. 

"You staying for a cup of tea Melanie?" Mel offered, pointing her hand over her shoulder towards the kitchen she watched as the Scouse women shook her head. 

"I'll leave you two to it. I think you've got some celebrating to do." Melanie and Geri shared a cheeky smile with one another, Mel's eyes furrowing together at being none the wiser. 

"I'll catch you guys later." Giving each of the women and Monty a kiss, Melanie waved over her shoulder goodbye but not before handing Geri a carrier bag that Mel had only just noticed she was holding. 

"So.. What's this about celebrating then?" Mel moved herself around, coming to stand in front of Geri she watched as the ginger haired women produced a bottle of champagne from the bag. 

"I got my test results back, everything came back negative. I mean obviously I’m going to get the occasional kidney infection, other than that everything is okay. They want me to have a check up for my kidney function every few months but I’m in the all clear darling.” Before Geri knew it, she and Monty were being lifted into the air as Mel wrapped her arms around them both spinning then around. 

Monty was squealing with laughter along with Geri who nuzzled her face into Mel's neck. Placing Geri back safely on the floor, she took the bottle out of Geri's hand before placing it on the coffee table. 

"Most definitely something to celebrate, my love. What time does Bluebell need picked up?" Geri's eyes widened as she looked down at her watch, noticing the time. 

"We should of left five minutes ago, shoot. Right, you grab Monty's shoes and I'll get the car-" Geri went to put Monty down on the floor until Mel's hand on her forearm stopped her. The younger women patted down the front of her jeans, feeling her car keys she nodded her head. 

"I'll go and get her, alright? You just relax with Monty. I need to grab a couple things anyway." Mel pulled her car keys from her jeans pocket, placing a quick kiss to Geri and Monty's heads she rushed out the door before the older women could question her. 

Geri tilted her head, watching as Mel made a hasty exit. Trying to figure out what Mel was up to, Geri could only shake her head as she lived to take a seat on the sofa where Monty and Mel were sitting before. Turning the volume back up, Geri enjoyed the feeling of her son cuddling up into her side. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Mel was stood leaning against the bonnet of her car in the car park, searching the crowds of kids for Bluebell she was glad to see Geri's daughter laughing and joking with her friends. 

"Blue!" Shouting to get the girls attention, Bluebell waved at Mel before saying goodbye to her group of friends she jogged over towards the car. 

"Hey, where's Mama?" Mel glanced back towards the car, expecting to see her mum sitting in the front seat she looked back at Mel. 

"At home with your brother, I offered to come and pick you up. Thought you could help me pick a couple things, that sound okay with you?" Mel watched as Bluebell eagerly nodded her head in response, handing the women her school bag she moved to get into the car. 

Walking around the car, Mel put the young teenagers bag in the back seat. Jumping into the driver's seat, Mel started the car and waited till the school kids moved out of the way before she pulled out of her parking space. 

"Put some music on babe." Pointing towards her phone that had her music app open connected to the car speakers, she nodded her head in appreciation when the young teenager chose an old Sam Smith song. 

"You know he's coming to one of the concerts." Mel commented, waiting for the lights to turn green she looked over at Bluebell who was looking for the next song choice. 

"Mama did mention that actually, I would love to meet him. What is it that you need my help picking out?" Bluebell looked up from the phone, seeing Mel smiling down at the ring on her hand that gleamed under the natural daylight. 

"Well, your Mum got me this ring and I wanted to get her something just as special. You know I love her, don't you? And I love you and your brother too. I need your help picking out a ring for her." Mel was biting her lip, nervous as to what Bluebell would say after more or less telling her she was buying an engagement ring. 

Mel understood everything was moving fast but to herself and Geri it just felt right but she would never do something that Geri's daughter wasn't comfortable with. Christian was still an important person in Bluebell's life, having grown up without a father the young girl looked up to him as a father figure and Mel wouldn't want to step on anyone's toes. As much as she disliked the man, he was a good father to both Monty and Bluebell, he wasn't a bad man in the slightest. Far from it and for the sake of everyone she was willing to be on her best behaviour around him if it kept everyone happy. 

"So like an engagement ring, right? Nothing too bling but then she does love diamonds so maybe a couple of those and she prefers silver to gold but I have seen her looking at some rose gold rings before..." Mel listened as Bluebell gave her a step by step run down of Geri's like and dislikes. Mel already knew half of what the teenager was telling her but she didn't have the heart to stop her. 

".. The other thing you need to pick out?" Mel took her time concentrating on reversing into the parking space as they pulled up into the shopping centre. 

"Well it is your birthday in a few days, I thought you could maybe choose a phone and then that gives me a bit of time to persuade your mum." Turning the car off, Mel turned in her seat to face Bluebell. 

"Seriously? Oh my god! Yes!" Bluebell jumped up and down her her seat, throwing her hand up she high fived the older women before pulling her seat belt off. 

Locking the car as she closed the drivers side car door behind her, Mel slipped her phone and car keys into her handbag quickly zipping it up. 

Coming to stand beside Bluebell, she looked left and right for cars before the two of them crossed the road. Smile in place when she felt Bluebell's hand gripping her own while the teenager chattered on about her day at school while they walked down the high street. Mel might not have her other daughters with her right now but she felt as though she had gained another. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

"Honey, we're home!" Geri heard Mel and Bluebell giggling from the kitchen as she stood stirring the homemade pizza sauce on the cooker hob, Monty at the kitchen table happily playing with his toy tractor and dinosaur. 

Appearing in the doorway, Geri couldn't even see Mel or Bluebell's faces past the large bouquet of flowers that were in the way, a beautiful assortment of white roses and lilies. 

"Who might they be for then?" Geri questioned, turning the cooker off and moving the pan away from the heat. 

"You of course Mama, I picked the lillies and Mel picked the roses because we couldn't decide which ones were nicer." Bluebell handed the flowers over to her Mum, receiving a kiss on the cheek the young teenager quickly made her way over to her younger brother. 

Glancing up at Mel who was leaning against the doorway with a bashful look on her face, Geri placed the flowers on the kitchen worktop before slowly sauntering over towards her girlfriend. 

"That's what you needed to pick up then?" Mel couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body as she felt Geri's hand creeping up her side to rest on her waist, lightly stroking her thumb along the waistband of her jeans. 

"You, my sweetheart, are far too nosey." Mel leant forward to place a kiss on the end of the older women's nose, teasing the ginger haired women as she pulled away when she moved to kiss her lips. 

"So that's a no then?" Geri raised her eyebrows, waiting for Mel's response she only received a chuckle on return. 

The pout she put on her face only seemed to make Mel laugh even more, the younger women slapping her bum before a tender kiss was pressed against her pouted lips. 

"You'll find out soon enough. Time for dinner?" Bluebell shouting a 'yes please' in the background had the two women moving to finish making the pizzas for everyone. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M/

Mel and Geri were sitting in the living room, a glass of champagne in each of their hands a comfortable silence surrounded them. Geri's head was rested on Mel's lap as the younger women gently brushed her fingers through her hair. 

It had been an eventful day to say the least, Mel couldn't stop smiling when she looked down at her hand to see the ring on her finger. The worries over Geri's test results that had been playing on her mind now a distant memory, Mel finally felt as though they could start to look forward. All she needed now were her own three daughters and everything would be perfect. A tour with her best friends and the love of her life by her side, she felt as though all her dreams had come true at once. 

Leaning forward to check her phone, Mel picked it up and checked to make sure she had missed any phone calls or texts. Geri could see the look of concern mixed with worry on Mel's face, something which she didn't like to see one bit. 

"What's wrong darling?" Geri sat up so she could look over Mel's shoulder, seeing nothing out of the ordinary appearing on her phone she looked up again at Mel's face. 

"I haven't heard back from Madison's nanny. I text her this morning asking if everything was okay, that was over ten hours ago now. I know sometimes it takes a couple hours to hear back but.. Something isn't right." Mel was rubbing her forehead, Geri's hand stretched over to rub soothing circles on the younger women's back. The concern had started to bubble up inside Geri, knowing exactly what Stephen was capable off it was no wonder Mel was so worried. Geri knew that Mel kept in constant touch with Angel and Madison nannies, keeping updated every few hours that the girls were okay and right now something seemed completely off. 

"Try phoning her? Is there anyone else you could phone to check?" Mel nodded her head in agreement, quickly pulling up the women's contact details she held the phone to her ear. 

Geri could hear the sound of the phone ringing and ringing, with no answer Mel got up from her seat and began to pace back and fore in front of the sofa. Seeming to try to phone someone else, Mel let out a groan of frustration as nobody seemed to pick up their phone. 

"Maybe try texting your Mum, she might have heard something? Or maybe Danielle?" Geri was throwing out suggestions but she knew in reality it would be pointless. 

"Oh god, what if something happened to her? Geri what if he's hurt my baby? What if he's run off with her?" Geri knew she needed to calm Mel down before she started to become hysterical but in reality the same questions were running around her own head. 

"Mel, sweetheart. You need to calm down, alright? I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation why there's no answer. I'll go and phone your Mum and you keep trying the nannies, okay?" Cupping Mel's face in her hands, Geri waited until Mel's eyes focused on her own. A weak nod of the head had Geri walking toward the kitchen in search of her own phone.

Geri hoped that it was just some kind of miscommunication, a mix up that maybe there was a good reason as to why Mel wasn't getting any response. Stephen was known for his mind games and yet Geri felt on her gut that something wasn't right, she didn't know what it was but deep down she knew. A part of Geri worried that he had found out about Mel and herself, the man was unbelievably spiteful. Seeing Mel happy and content was always bound to rile the man up, using his daughter to torture Mel was what he was good at. Right now, she wasn't above booking a flight out to LA for herself, Mel and the kids to make sure Madison was okay but the rational side of herself knew she needed to calm down. 

Picking her phone up from the kitchen counter, Geri hit the call button. Waiting for Andrea's voice on the other side of the phone, Geri closed her eyes and prayed that Madison was okay.


	15. Chapter 15

Of course it's all a work of fiction.. 

/////

"Has she heard anything?" Mel leapt up from her seat but she didn’t need a verbal answer from the ginger haired women, her body language giving everything away. 

A shake of the head confirmed what she already knew, her Mother hadn't heard anything either and now the anxiety was almost becoming unbearable. 

Letting out a deep breath, Mel's foot subconsciously tapped on the floor as thoughts raced around her head. Each new worry that entered her head was worse than the last. For all she knew, Stephen could have Madison on a plane half way around the world. She knew better than anyone what he was capable off. 

Geri approached Mel with some trepidation, unsure of what kind of response she was going to receive from the dark haired women when she was in such a worked up state. 

Gently easing herself to sit beside Mel on the sofa, Geri placed her hand on the younger women's shoulder. Mel's body tensed under the soothing touch, Geri let her hand linger for a moment but removed it when Mel still didn't relax. The women had her head in her hands, Geri could hear Mel's breathing was uneven as thought trying to hold in the inevitable tears. 

"Mel? Darling, what else can I do? Would you like me to phone my lawyer? He could get in touch with the police ove-" Geri stopped as she watched Mel finally look up at her. 

"Just leave me alone." The dark haired women answered through gritted teeth, her eyes moving to stare straight ahead as she trembled from the anger running through her veins. 

Geri couldn't remember the last time she had ever seen Mel so angry. The look she had given Geri beforehand had almost scared her, the pure rage shining in her eyes. Almost. 

Geri knew exactly what was happening, Mel lashing out at the people closest to her was her go to move when she felt like she was losing control. Obviously right now was no different. Always wanted to appear strong, it was one of the reasons Geri surmised she had stayed with Stephen for so long. Not wanting anyone to see exactly how much the man had managed to break down the women’s confidence and zest for life. Mel had always wanted to appear loud and confident when deep down she could be rather sensitive. 

Geri could understand Mel's frustration, she was a mother herself but she wouldn't stand to be brushed aside either. The months leading up to her leaving the band, she allowed herself to be pushed around emotionally by Mel. They were equals now and Geri wouldn't back down. 

"I'm not going anywhere Mel, you're clearly upset and we need to figure something out." Geri tried again to place her hand in Mel, resting her hand this time on Mel's thigh but reared back quickly when the women slapped her hand away. 

The harsh sound of Mel's hand slapping the back of Geri's hand echoed in the silent room, Geri's eyes wide as the skin on the back of her pale hand grew red and began to sting. 

Mel opened her mouth, her eyes almost as wide as Geri's as they watered with barely ubshef tears. Before the younger women could form any kind of response Geri held her hand up stopping the women. 

"I'm going upstairs, I'll phone everyone again and then I'll phone my lawyer. Don't follow me until you've calmed down please." Geri got up from her seat, her hand hovered over Mel's shoulder as though unsure of whether to give it a comforting squeeze but she thought twice. 

Instead, Geri strode out of the living room picking her phone up off the coffee table as she walked passed. Taking one last glance at Mel, she could see the women was full of regret and apology for her actions but Geri knew for now the main concern was Madison's whereabouts. Everything else could be sorted out afterwards.

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Geri had thankfully managed to get in touch with her lawyer, given that it was 10 o’clock at night she was grateful that he assured her he would try his best to get in touch with the correct authorities and would phone back as soon as he had any news. It had been well over an hour since she had left Mel sitting on the couch and having been in to check on both her sleeping children, Geri made quick work of getting stripped out of her clothes and into a comfy pair of pyjamas.

It had been a stressful day and it still had the potential to get even worse. Geri lay down in the bed, trying and failing to push the thoughts from her head she leant up on her elbow and pulled the bedside cabinet drawer open. Grabbing what she needed, Geri rolled out from the bed grabbing her fluffy dressing gown from the back of her dresser table chair. 

Dragging the chair quietly over toward the window, Geri pushed the window as wide as she could before taking a seat in the chair. Pulling the soft robe tightly around her body to stop the chill from reaching her body, Geri expertly lit the end of the cigarette placed in between her lips and took a long drag feeling the smoke burning the back of her throat before slowly breathing it out. 

Geri didn't know how long the cigarettes had been lying in the drawer, Christian had detested the smell and so she made a point of stopping not that she didn't agree with him. The habit was surprisingly something she could quite easily stop and start, unlike Mel who she knew struggled with kicking the smoking to the kurb. 

Geri watched as the ash slowly floated out the window tapping the cigarette outside into the night air. Pulling her phone from her pocket, Geri let out a dejected sigh when no new phone calls or messages appeared. 

The sound of footsteps caught Geri's attention but rather than turn around the older women continued to look out the window at the sky. After earlier, Geri didn't want to push the women and instead waited patiently for the other women to make the first move. 

It didn't take long for the sound of footsteps to grow louder, stopping right behind her. Geri lifted her hand up, ready to take another drag but before she could it was plucked from between her dainty fingers by Mel's hand. 

The older women took a quick inhale before leaning over Geri to blow the smoke out the window, stubbing the end out on the outer window ledge, she left the stub sitting outside. 

"Since when did you start smoking again?" Mel quizzed, moving to sit on the edge of the king size bed facing towards Geri who quickly closed the window back over. 

"I haven't. I sometimes just have a craving for one, that's all." Geri answered, sitting back in her previous seat crossing her legs over and turning her body so she was able to look at Mel. 

Geri could tell the other women was nervous of what kind of reception she was going to receive. It had been the same years ago, the younger women would always come crawling back with an apology behind closed doors when it was just the two of them promising to not do it again. 

Of course things had changed now, they had both matured and petty arguments that had previously caused Geri so much hurt wouldn't bother her anymore. But right now, Mel's actions and words before had hurt her. 

There was no point lying about it, Geri thought they had reached a point where they trusted each other and were willing to let them help one another but she had clearly been wrong. Mel wasn't able to let her in, let her help and care for her in the way she so much wanted to. 

"I'm waiting to hear back from my lawyer, he knows the right people to get in touch with in America so hopefully he should phone in the next couple hours with an update." Geri offered, watching as Mel nodded her head with a grateful look passing across her face. 

"Thank you." Mel replied, gazing into Geri's eyes as though trying to convey how much she truly meant it. 

Sinking down to the floor, Mel hesitantly reached to gently lift Geri's hand up. Lifting it up, Mel placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand where she had previously slapped the soft skin. 

Geri could feel the women murmur a quiet but heartfelt apology into the skin of her hand as the younger women repeatedly kissed every inch of her hand right down to her fingertips. 

Raising her other hand, Geri cupped the side of Mel's face halting the younger women's actions. The emotions flickering behind Mel's eyes had Geri wanting to reach out and take every bit of pain from the other women. The worry and pain was clear to see but the love and adoration was just as visible. 

"C'mere baby." Geri whispered as her hands moved to wrap around Mel's neck, placing a soft kiss on the younger women's cheek she pulled the women tightly against her own body letting out a content sigh as finally giving Mel the comfort she had so longed to give. 

Mel let out a deep breath, the worry was still there but with Geri wrapped around her she had a feeling deep down inside her that no matter what, the older women would make sure everything would be okay. 

The love she felt surrounding her was something she never thought was ever possible and yet here she was, the love of her life supporting her. 

Reluctantly drawing back from the hug, Geri took a hold of Mel's hands before pulling them both up to stand. Entwining their fingers together, Geri softly guided Mel back over towards the bed. Waiting until Mel was sat down, Geri shuffled behind the younger women tugging her to lay on top.

It took a moment of wriggling around until the dark haired women got comfortable, laying half on top of Geri with her head nuzzled under the ginger haired women's chin her. Mel's legs draped over Geri's, pining the older women down. 

Geri's hand moved soothingly up and down the younger women's back, occasionally drifting up to massage the back of Mel's neck. 

Neither women had said anything for over an hour, instead allowing the silence wash over them. It was strange, it was almost comfortable and yet there was still worry lingering in the air. 

Geri knew trying to reassure Mel would only upset the women, she knew the only way Mel would be able to sleep tonight was knowing her youngest daughter was safe.

Geri didn't know how long she had drifted off for, clearly the day had taken a toll on her. The hour of therapy had hit her hard and then followed by the worry over Madison must have drained her completely. It took a moment to realise she was alone in the bed, stretching her hand out she could still feel the sheets were warm. 

Glancing up at the sound of the bedroom door being quietly closed back over, Geri smiled softly watching in the dark room as the younger women carefully crept around the room trying not to wake her up. 

G/M/G/M/G/M/G/M

Mel placed Geri's phone back down on the bedside table, a sense of calm washing over her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. 

The soothing motion of Geri's hand rubbing up and down her back had almost sent her to sleep but not too long after it had started, the older women had fallen asleep leaving Mel wide awake with thoughts whirling around her mind at a hundred miles an hour. 

Mel had nearly jamp out of her skin when Geri's phone started to loudly vibrate on the bedside table. Managing to carefully reach over for the phone without waking the older women, Mel quickly answered the phone when she saw it was Geri's lawyer on the other end. 

Rather than stay in the room and risk waking Geri up, Mel had tiptoed out of the room. 

The phone call only lasted around five minutes, the second she had heard that Madison was completely fine she felt the tears fall down her face. The man didn't have much information but the reassurance that her daughter wasn't being smuggled half way across the world as her mind had been telling her was a relief. 

Quickly thanking the man, Mel had text her Mother from Geri's phone letting her know Madison was okay before making her way back towards the bedroom. 

The tension in her body started to drift away being replaced with a feeling of being completely drained. All she wanted to do was fall asleep wrapped around Geri's body and that was exactly what she planned to do. 

As she sat down on the edge of the bed, Mel could sense Geri wasn't sleeping. Looking over her shoulder, Mel was met with a warm smile from her girlfriend. The older women stretching her arm out as she lay in bed, stroking the skin on the inside of her wrist she leant back on her hands. 

It was Geri's soft and intimate touches like right now that Mel loved the most, as though the women was letting her know she was there and wasn't going anywhere. 

"Madison is safe. I know you were knackered so I let you sleep but then your phone rang and I didn't have the heart to wake you up so I answered it. I hope you don't mind." Geri shook her head softly in reply, smiling widely at hearing the good news about Mel's daughter. 

Geri's smile got even wider as Mel shifted to sit properly on the bed moving her hands to rest on either side of the older women's head. 

"I'm sorry for earlier, really truly sorry Geri. I love you so much, please don't ever forget that." Mel whispered holding Geri's gaze the whole time, trying to let the women know she meant every single word. 

Geri's hands crept along Mel's sides, coming to a halt on the back of the dark haired women's neck. Dragging Mel closer, Geri brushed their lips together in a tender but passion filled kiss that neither women wanted to break. 

Mel let out a moan at the sensation of Geri's fingertips brushing along the sensitive skin of her neck. 

Pulling back when the need for air became too much for both the women, Geri placed one last kiss on Mel's plump lips before pulling the older women down and rolling them onto their sides. Pulling the covers over the top of them, Geri made quick work of throwing her hair up into a messy bun that Mel couldn't help but find unbelievably cute. 

"Sleep sweetheart, we both need it after today." Poking Mel's shoulder until the women turned over, Geri grabbed the younger women's hips dragging her into her own body until there wasn't any space between them, spooning the taller women. 

"So I'm the little spoon for tonight then?" Mel enquired teasingly, secretly enjoying being the one cuddled rather than the usual other way around. 

Geri just let out a murmur of agreement, snuggling her face into the side of Mel's neck. The younger women grasped Geri's hand in her own, settling their joined hands on her stomach as she closed her eyes. 

"I love you too." Geri's tired and sleepy voice whispered into her ear, a kiss being lovingly placed on the nape of her neck making her heart beat just that little bit faster. There was nobody else in the world that could make her feel the same was as Geri did.

Mel knew tomorrow they would have to talk about everything that had happened. Geri deserved a proper apology and a promise that she wouldn't lash out again. Mel knew she had cut her own therapy short and here she was telling Geri she needed to go. No, Mel would have to go back for her own sake and for the sake of trying to be more open with Geri. 

The other women was trying to be the best version of herself and she would too. Geri had handled the situation tonight a whole lot better than she had despite the way that she had been wrongly lashed out at. If anything her love for the women had multiplied yet again. 

Right now, there was nowhere else in the world she would rather be. All she needed were her own kids sleeping in the many rooms Geri's house had. Waking up in the morning to chaos, kids running around for school and Geri by her side. Visions of Geri baking cakes along side both their daughters, Mel trying and failing to help almost made her chuckle out loud. It was a vision but also something that she could make happen if she fought hard enough. Geri had shown her that she was willing to help tonight, keeping a cool head and making decisions. The women was her saviour in more ways than one. 

Soon enough it would happen. She would make sure of it.


End file.
